KOTOR2: Fury of the Sith
by JediTeknoman
Summary: Celebrations were in order as the Jedi Council had welcomed the returned of the prodical knight, Revan. Bastila was proud of him as she remained at his side. The Ebon Hawk crew were called as Saviours of the Republic, but some years later things have chan
1. Interlude and Prelude

**EPILOGUE OF STARS WARS KNIGHTS OF THE ****OLD****REPUBLIC**

_This novel is based after the ending of Star Wars Knights of the __Old__Republic__. A brief summary to keep you up to date from what happened… _

_After the Mandalorian Wars ended, two of the most powerful Jedi Knights, Malak and Revan had disobeyed the Jedi Council, but the Republic saw them as heroes. They were slowly seduced by the darkside of the Force to an ancient artifact, a war factory that had enormous power that could change the fate of the galaxy, called a Star Forge that was built by an ancient race and empire many millennia ago._

_Years passed, Revan and Malak had returned and declared war on the Republic and the Sith were reborn. Learning from this, the Jedi Council had conceived with a plan to rescue one of their promising students, a prodical Jedi Knight named Darth Revan. He was captured by a Jedi strike team led by Bastila Shan, where she had confronted the former Dark Lord of the Sith, but unexpectedly his apprentice had turned against him. _

_With Darth Revan injured severely, Bastila had brought him to the Jedi Council where he was redeemed back to the path of the lightside. The Jedi Council had planned a special assignment for him that was, to stop his apprentice's dark reign of terror and tyranny. Secretly the Jedi Council ordered one of there own, Bastila Shan to watch over him closely. _

_Going through the pain and struggle of the Jedi ways, Revan had been given with a new identity and was reassigned to the Endar Spire commandeered by Carth Onasi, with Bastila Shan at his side. As the plot had unfolded, the visions he had in his head and the unexpected bond relationship with another Jedi of his own, Revan had learnt his true identity after he had confronted his former apprentice Darth Malak. _

_Shocked, stunned and confused by the sudden news he was, Revan had made his decision to stand up against his former apprentice and settled the score with his friends along side with him all the way. Pushed to the limit and feared the loss of Bastila, unexpectedly she confronted him as an apprentice of Darth Malak. Tempted by the darkside of the Force again, he resisted. _

_During the last dark hours on the Star Forge, the Republic had made their stand and their last hope was focused on Revan to turn the tide. Corridor by Corridor, each step of the ladder they went, Revan and his Jedi companions fought their way through the dark enchanted factory, where he approached Bastila once more. _

_All alone he was trapped. No choice but to fight against his own. He pressed on the attack, pleading as he persuaded Bastila to reject the darkside. Then she was caught off guard, he stood firm about to strike her down but, his emotions towards her had forced him into an awkward position. He dropped his defence and told her to end his life, she resisted as she had felt her feelings for him. Confessed their love they did, afraid not to be loved by each other. Revan had enough strength to end the war with the death of his former apprentice, Darth Malak. _

_The tide had turned against the Sith. The Dark Lord of the Sith had welcomed the unexpected return of his former master. Revan made his stance as he confronted his former apprentice in the dark chamber of the dead captive Jedi Knights. The darkest hour between the powerful Jedi Knights was at hand, as both Revan and Malak clashed each other, they fought intensively. After a long battle they had fought, Revan had defeated his apprentice. _

_With the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Malak defeated. The Republic had won the triumphant battle against the evil dark enemy as they had been defeated. Celebrations were in order as the Jedi Council had welcomed the returned of the prodical knight, Revan. Bastila was proud of him as she remained at his side. The Ebon Hawk crew were called as Saviours of the Republic, but some years later things have changed._

**PRELUDE FOR THIS STORY**

Set ten years after the defeat of the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Malak and destruction of the first Star Forge. During the ten years, peace had been restored momentarily as the galaxy remained unsettled during the silent standstill before the storm had awakened. The Republic had regrouped and attended to their wounds as they had begun rebuilding their fleets and colonies that were destroyed by the Sith.

While the Ebon Hawk crew had been disbanded to attend to their loved ones or their specific purposes. Bastila had received a message from her mother, Helena, where she was staying in hospital on the Republic's home world of Coruscant. Unfortunately the news she had received about her mother's condition had worsened, and was forced to take a leave of absence from the Jedi Council for a quick visit.

Carth Onasi had received news from his son that he had arrived safely on Telos. Carth had reunited with his son Dustil and managed to accept what had happened between them during the dark times. Mission and her wookie companion Zaalbar had returned to Taris for a brief visit, while Juhani and Jolee had joined the Jedi Council for more Jedi training on the path of wisdom and knowledge. Canderous had joined with the Republic military.

The Jedi Order however thrived at a certain point with the news of Revan had returned to the order and defeated the Dark Lord of the Sith. With this miraculous achievement, the Jedi Order had received many new recruits that joined the path of the light. Bastila however still taunted and hurt from her experience she had on the darkside, she always looked at her companion Revan for comfort but unexpectedly the Force had given them another vision that may tear their relationship apart.

Meanwhile the Sith had secretly prepared themselves for battle against the Republic once more. A new Dark Lord of the Sith had been announced, a former war hero from the Exar Kun wars, Revan's former Jedi Master and mentor, Darth Thorak. Unexpectedly the Sith had begun their strike back on the Republic's home world, after the first battle that caused chaos throughout the other Republic systems, the Sith have only just begun their invasion and their search for another Star Forge.

The Republic calls for their last hope, Revan and his team, as they reunited together in this darkest hour. More new foes, heroes, and adventures are in this sequel of Knights of the Old Republic II: Fury of the Sith, the plot to the darkside of one of our heroes unfolds…


	2. Chapter One

**STAR WARS KNIGHTS OF THE OLD REPUBLIC II: THE FURY OF THE SITH**

**Ten years has past, after the defeat of Darth Malak and his Star Forge.****  
**** Revan and the crew of the Ebon Hawk returned to Coruscant as heroes of the Republic**  
** Peace and order had been finally restored throughout the galaxy momentarily**  
** The fate of Revan of his destiny being a prodical Jedi Knight is always challenging.**

**Despite the Sith had suffered their major defeat with the loss their Dark Lord of the Sith****  
**** The Sith had secretly plotted their revenge as they waited for the right time to strike**  
** As years passed a new Dark Lord of the Sith had claimed the mantle and title**  
** Dark Jedi Master Darth Thorak former Jedi Master of the Old Republic**

**Master Vandar's leading the remnants of the Jedi Order had rebuilt the Jedi Academy****  
**** As the ways of the Jedi have become so few, the Jedi Order had become desperate **  
** The war between the forces of light and darkness of the Force rages on in the galaxy.**

**While the galaxy remains unsettled, tensions arise within the Republic and the Jedi ****  
**** Council as they look for the guidance of their new member to the Jedi Order, Revan. **  
** Two greatest Empires are about to collide as another epic war continues for supremacy. **  
** The Republic stretched thin rely on the legacy of the prodical Jed knight and his crew**  
** No mercy as the Sith strikes back but will Revan prevail to turn the tide...**

****

**CHAPTER ONE: INTRO - THE HEART OF THE ****REPUBLIC****FALLS**

Ten years had past after the defeat of Darth Malak and his Star Forge. During that time, the Ebon Hawk crew had decided to go their separate ways and the Republic remained on the edge of chaos. The Republic's finest heroes, Revan and Bastila had reached the rank of Jedi Knight and had the privilege to be the advisors to the Republic Senate. The Jedi Council had welcomed back Bastila amongst the council and made Revan their new Jedi Council member.  
Two years later after the victory of the first Star Forge destruction, Bastila Shan returned to Coruscant where she saw her mother Helena. She arrived in time and had spent a brief moment with her mother before she died on her arms inside the Coruscant hospital. After the death of her mother, Bastila had returned to the Jedi High Council based on Coruscant where she turned to her love, Revan, for comfort.   
Juhani and Jolee rejoined the Jedi Order and continued on with their Jedi training based on Coruscant, where they'd gained more abilities with the Force by the guidance and influence of a Jedi Council member named Master Yuko. Meanwhile somewhere further across the galaxy, Mission Vao and her wookie companion Zaalbar had returned to the old homeworld of Taris seeing the aftermath from the Sith occupation. Mission mourned for the loss of her friends and companions she once had but with the Republic rebuilding the once romantic homeworld, Taris slowly was, restored to its former beauty.  
Taris wasn't the only planet being rebuilt from the Republic, across the other side of the galaxy, the planet Telos was under planetary restoration as well. The restoration process of those planets slowly progressed, as all the buildings once stood from the reign of terror of Darth Malak and his cult, had been rebuilt to a better and more thriving civilization, where it had reclaimed its former glory.  
Meanwhile the Jedi Knights of the Republic had been busily rebuilding their forces. They trained new Jedi recruits to learn the ways of the Force, and reconstructed the Jedi Academy on Dantooine. Their leader, Master Vandar led the remnants of the Jedi Order as they continued to rebuild the Jedi Academy that once stood on Dantooine, but as years dragged on, the Jedi Council had declared all Jedi Knights must be ready for any upcoming war or threats that come across the galaxy.  
As part of this new development, Dantooine had been transformed into their main fortress for the Jedi, with a large super structured shipyard base had been established over the planet's atmosphere. A large Jedi fleet had been constructed. The Jedi became a thriving empire as the Sith once was back during the dark times of their Sith Lords, as far as the reign of Marka Ragnos.   
Three years later after the victory of the first Star Forge destruction, Canderous the Mandalorian, had joined the Republic defence force for some serious action due to his thirst for battle. He served as a lieutenant, commanding a squad of his own troops. While Carth Onasi managed to reunite with his son Dustil on Telos, after a few months later both Carth and Dustil managed to set aside their differences and enjoyed a father and son relationship during the times of peace.   
Six years later had passed after the first Star Forge destruction. Back on Coruscant, the Republic reconstructed their fleets at a secret location using a facility located somewhere deep in the outer rim while the main Republic fleet remained guiding their homeworld of Coruscant in case the Sith will strike back.   
Meanwhile somewhere hidden in the galactic rim, despite the Republic's triumphant victory at the Star Forge and the death of their former Dark Lord of the Sith, the Sith were beaten but not lost. Ten years ago before the destruction of the Star Forge, Bastila stopped using her Battle Meditation when she learnt that Revan had won the battle against Darth Malak. During the final stages of the battle as the Republic had withdrawn, the three Sith Battleships had managed to escape before the Star Forge had been destroyed.   
The remnants of the Sith kilt had secretly rebuilt their fleet with the aid of a few planets from the outer rim that were loyal to their cause, they provided the Sith with resources they needed for the next upcoming war. During the past six years the Sith had created a new fleet of tens of thousands of warships at a secretive location hidden from the Republic home worlds of the inner rim without them being aware of this secret development.   
Despite with the death of Darth Malak, a corrupted Jedi Knight, formerly a war hero during the Exar Kun wars, Darth Thorak claimed the mantle and title of Dark Lord of the Sith. Dressed like her former pupil who once was the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Revan, covered in her black and red armoured suit as she hid her identity. She had become a powerful Sith Dark Lord as she influenced other worlds to join the Sith to send a destructive response to the Republic.   
Two years later during this dark hour, the Sith secretly decided as they had reclaimed their homeworld of Korriban. Leading the Sith exploration fleet, Darth Thorak discovered the planet of Korriban was abandoned and not occupied by the Republic. The Sith had reconstructed their homeworld by planting new facilities and weapons in preparation for war. Darth Thorak visited the tombs of the previous Sith Lords as she uncovered an ancient artifact of the once Infinite Empire that existed many millennia ago.  
With the sudden temptation of the darkside soothing her soul, she hungered for more power to crush the Republic. Thorak discovered from the ancient artifact, the Star Map had revealed that there was a second Star Forge somewhere hidden in the galaxy. With the sudden discovery, she was bound to find it but she needed help with some advanced technology to turn it into her favour, a hidden artifact that was discovered beneath the planet's surface of Korriban.  
Meanwhile three years later with the galaxy remained peaceful, both the Republic and Jedi Council were unaware of the Sith's recent development. With Darth Thorak had discovered the Star Map on Korriban, she had uncovered the other four without being seen or heard. Suddenly a recent breakthrough had been made, the Sith scientists achieved their breakthrough discovering a way to adapt the ancient artifact found on Korriban. It was the technology of cloning and fast breeding, a new age for the Sith was born, an evolution for the Sith. The Sith homeworld of Korriban now reborn with a thriving Empire under their Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Thorak.   
Thorak had secretly established new trading routes in the outer rim, hidden away from the knowledge of the Republic until one day, a small Republic exploration fleet had discovered the Sith's presence in the outer rim. From that moment on, the ten years of peace had been shattered as the galaxy stood on the edge to the brink of war, between the darkness verses the forces of the light. The Sith quickly reacted and had crushed the Republic exploration taskforce within minutes, despite their victory. The Dark Lord of the Sith knew that this was the beginning for the return of the Sith and there was no turning back.   
Meanwhile somewhere back in the Republic territories, the Republic had learnt from the Sith's victory in the outer rim, several smugglers, scouts, pirates or mislead Republic solders were recruited as they had joined the Sith Empire and betrayed the Republic.   
Three years later had gone passed after the recent events. The Republic continued to reconstruct their fleets after the battle of the Star Forge, while majority of their resources were devoted to the redevelopment of the planets of Telos and Taris. The Republic was in disarray as they tried repeatedly by sending out Senators and other Diplomats to established peace and order throughout the galaxy. Additionally with the sudden Sith encounter, the Republic Senate had remained vigilant.  
The situation however remained grim for the Republic, as more planets had joined the Sith. While on Dantooine, Revan and Bastila soon discovered that their relationship meant a lot more than they first thought, also the challenge that awaited them. The Jedi Order soon thrived as Master Vandar and his Jedi Order had recruited and trained more pupils to maintain the peace and order throughout the galaxy.  
Carth returned to Coruscant after he successfully reunited with his son Dustil and established his trust in him again. After a few days rest, Carth reassigned with the Republic defence force, transporting goods to and from Dantooine. Mission and Zaalbar had left Taris and went to Kashyyyk for a brief visit. Zaalbar had reunited with his father and told him he still owed his friend a life debt and asked him to hold the sacred sword for safekeeping until he officially decided that he wanted to live. After his visit was brief, both Mission and Zaalbar had returned to Dantooine where they reunited with Revan and Bastila.  
Meanwhile, somewhere in the Galactic Rim, Darth Thorak, Dark Lord of the Sith stood firm on the bridge deck of her commandship the Sith Battleship, Devastator. Her ship was enormous at least 5 km long by 2km wide, the leading ship ahead of the Sith armada. She prepared to unleash their full-scale war on the Republic by delivering a message on their homeworld of Coruscant.   
Their intension was to avenged the death of Darth Malak and their massive defeat of their fellow Sith warriors by unleashing the full fury of the Sith but there was something else lacking behind it. The Dark Lord herself had plotted that she wanted Revan captured and turned to the darkside, so she would become an indestructible Jedi with him at her side. After achieving that goal, the Sith would retake the Republic worlds and make the Republic government no more.   
On board of the Devastator bridge deck, the Dark Lord had her arms crossed as she looked out her prideful fleet as they were about to strike. Standing beside her was a former Republic Admiral named Admiral Carson. The Dark Lord trusted him as she commanded her loyal officer to notify the fleet that it was time to make their move. She looked at the Admiral, "Now it's time Admiral… launch the fury of the Sith on the Republic and show no mercy," Thorak said anxiously.   
"As you command my lord," Carson replied.   
Far above the skies of Republic homeworld Coruscant, heart of the Republic, the Republic fleet remained at their readiness as they closely orbited their homeworld in their defencesive positions. Then the war began… as the Sith armada had jumped out of hyperspace and filled the stars across the horizon with their warships, covering the dark side of the planet.   
Approaching Coruscant, the Sith fighters swarmed in on the battlefield as they approached the defiant Republic fleet. On the other side of the planet, the Republic defence fleet responded as they had scrambled their snub fighters into action. Despite their efforts, the Sith fleet continued to arrive from hyperspace, the Republic armada was no match for the Sith. On board the Republic commandship, Freedom, Admiral Forn Dodonna, hero of the Star Forge, commanded the remnants of the defiant Republic as she ordered her fleet to "…stand and fight till the end, no surrender, and no retreat," she cried.  
The words of the Admiral comforted her crew, but not the billons of people on the streets of Coruscant that remained at stake. The major populace had went into panic as they ran for cover, but the chaos on the streets of fear shook up the citizens with the arrival of the Sith invasion force. During the chaos, some of the member's of the Jedi Council had fled the scene, while other Jedi Knights had decided to stay and fight to defend the Republic from the bitter darkness of hell.   
While the Sith had pressed on their attack, forcing the Republic fleet at every turn to fall back. The Sith Battleship Devastator unleashed her awesome firepower on the surface below. As the red lasers sonic boomed across the planet roaring in as the blast had created a large crated on the skyscrapers of Coruscant that was reduced to dust, while other buildings were on flames. Within minutes, the entire Sith battlefleet loomed over the bruised Coruscant and as they focused their massive firepower on the Senate, sending down their fury with an invasion force of Sith fighters, bombers and transports.   
The invasion force of Sith fighters, bombers and transports plunged to the planet's surface, as the Republic's planetary defence grid of turrets opened fire in all directions desperately trying to hold the line. Despite their efforts, the Sith strike force had managed to break though as the Sith warships high above had destroyed the defence grid.  
With the Republic defence grid useless and gone into shambles, the Jedi Knights gazed upon the sky where they waited for the Sith invasion force to land on the planet's surface. The Sith transports landed on the surface and flung wide opened their doors, while the Republic troops heard the voices of the enemy roared down inside the transports, there appeared in broad daylight near the corridor where the sun had shined on it. Sith troopers and Dark Jedi Knights appeared as they raced out their transports to meet the Republic soldiers and its protectors, the Jedi Knights.   
The Republic Soldiers had opened fired in a line abreast formation, covered fire across the street attacking the Sith strike force ahead of them, hoping that they had slowed down their assault. Sith bombers roared behind the defiant Republic soldiers as they continued to throw every rifle, pistol, grenade or viroblade they had at their disposal.  
Within moments later, the bombers had dropped their plasma bombs delivered an echoing blast that had slaughtered the Republic soldier defence, crushed their entrenched defence at every turn. The protectors of the Republic, the Jedi Knights provided cover on the right flank holding off the Sith Dark Jedi Knights. The battle escalated as above them were the Sith and Republic battlefleet that fought every inch by inch of space. The Republic fleet's situation was hopeless and looked grim, overwhelmed by the invincible Sith armada.  
Admiral Dodonna's ship was backed into a corner as the Sith armada had surrounded them, closed their escape route. No escape for her but she was determined to fight on. The Republic battlefleet was split in half, no matter how hard they tried to stop the Sith battlefleet, every ship they destroyed, 20 more Sith warships replaced it. The Republic fleet had faced their doom at every turn.  
Admiral Dodonna desperately made her serious decision as she swept her pride and arrogance behind her. She thought that she could defeat the Sith, much as she hated retreating from battle. She reluctantly gave the order to the remaining Republic fleet, "All Republic ships, concentrate all your firepower to break a hole through their lines, we have to retreat and regroup elsewhere," Dodonna said reluctantly. "Send the general code signal of retreat to all Republic forces here at Coruscant."  
At that same moment, the crew of the Freedom looked at the Admiral, they were in doubt with her desperate order, but they knew that the risks were too great. The remaining Republic Cruisers and Destroyers managed to broke a hole through in the tightened Sith lines, then the Republic fleet had began withdrawing from the battlefield.   
During the desperation attack, Admiral Dodonna's ship was crippled and she had no choice but reluctantly ordered her crew to abandon ship. She also had sent a message to the defiant Republic soldiers on Coruscant to retreat. The young Admiral and her crew had left their posts and made their way for their escape pods. With the order had been given, Dodonna was the last to leave the bridge she looked back for a moment. Then she ran to the hangar bay where she found her Snub Fighter craft. She had spent a quick moment looking around what was left of the ship.   
Reluctantly, the Admiral had no choice but to leave and fight on another day. She jumped into the cockpit as the hangar bay was shaking with debris and shrapnel falling all around her. Running out of time, Dodonna had fired up her engines as her craft lifted into the air and roared out the Freedom's hangar bay. The frightened Admiral had glanced back at her ship, within minutes she had witness the Republic's commandship had blown up liked a supernova. "You have not beaten us yet Sith, I swear we will get you for this," Dodonna said angrily.  
Back on Coruscant, the Republic Soldiers received word that their fleet had been given the order of retreat, the troops immediately pulled back and they begun their retreat for the transports to escape the planet and regroup elsewhere. Somewhere near the Senate Dome palace, a large group of Republic soldiers were under fire by the Sith invasion force. Amongst the soldiers, Canderous, the same mercenary from Taris, served as Republic soldier.  
The battlefield on the streets of Coruscant had gone in a blazing situation. Canderous and his men fought street by street, holding off the Sith invasion force. Within moments, they came across one street where Mission and her wookie companion, Zaalbar, were providing covered fire for the Republic soldiers near a Tavern.   
Canderous shouted as he waved at Mission trying to get her attention. "Mission, over here," Canderous shouted. Mission ducked her head as she slammed herself behind an iron crate narrowly escaped some of the Sith laser blasters. She turned around to her left where she had saw Canderous on the other side of the street. Plenty of blaster fire screamed past each other from both sides of the street.   
"Canderous, hold on I'm coming," Mission yelled.   
The daring Twel'lek had thrown a large concussion grenade at the Sith as she ran towards Canderous and his remaining Republic soldiers. The grenade exploded with a quick flash of lightning, which had knocked down their opponents unconsciously. Mission and Zaalbar had reunited with Canderous. "No time to chat, the Republic fleet are retreating and all Republic forces are ordered to retreat. Follow me," Canderous remarked.   
The three reunited friends ran off to another street where they saw the entrance to the docking ring where shuttles docked there. They ran persistently, Mission was tired as she gasped for breath and looked at Canderous she spoke, "I never thought I would see you again. Look at you, you are a Republic soldier," Mission said honestly.   
Canderous grinned and replied, "gasp Yeah it has been a long time Mission since we've seen each other. But…" Just ahead of them, the Sith bombardment had destroyed four more buildings. The debris felled on the streets everywhere, Zaalbar quickly reacted by grabbing his companion, Mission and covered over her from the incoming debris.   
The debris felled upon the determined fighters, "Canderous!" Mission screamed aloud. As they slammed themselves to the floor, Canderous had received a fractured right shoulder and a bruised right foot. Within moments later the dust had cleared, nevertheless Zaalbar heard Canderous screamed his pain in agony. The scruffy wookie had picked him up on his left shoulder while Mission stood up and they continued running again.   
Within minutes, they approached the docking ring, explosions of buildings and Republic and Sith weapons roared as it grew louder and intense as the heroes came closer to getting out of there. After a few minutes of evading the blasters, the three companions saw the last shuttlecraft. Canderous pointed his left hand at the shuttle he recognised, "That's the last one, we must escape. This is our chance, hurry," Canderous shouted.   
Mission looked at Zaalbar, "Come on Zaalbar, there is no time to waste," she replied, rushing through the wreckage.   
They finally got inside the Republic shuttlecraft with a few other Republic and Jedi soldiers who accompanied them. Mission had rushed herself into the cockpit and fired up the engines. Within moments the shuttle had lifted off as the Sith blasters narrowly missed it, she flew the shuttle out into space escaping Coruscant making a quick jump into hyperspace. While the Sith bombardment ceased as the battered Republic forces flees.   
Despite they had achieved a small victory there at Coruscant. Back on the Sith Battleship Devastator, Admiral Carson approached Darth Thorak and knelt before her, giving his report. "My lord, the Republic has been beaten. Coruscant now is in ruins as you requested. The remaining Republic warships had managed to breakthrough our lines and had withdrawn from battle. We had reports that Coruscant put up a major resistance. There are still reports of the remaining Republic soldiers are not surrendering. We have been bringing the fight them on the streets and using every advantage of out maneuvering their defence at every turn," Carson said softly.  
The Dark Lord watched the Republic fleet had made their retreat, she ordered her warships not to pursue them and let the Republic fled from their fears. With virtually majority of the buildings on Coruscant laid in ruins, the Dark Lord had instructed her Admiral to cease the bombardment and send the remains of their invasion force to take over the planet and fortified it with their own command post. She clinched her left fist as she looked at Coruscant and spoked, "Excellent Admiral. What about the Jedi Council?" she asked.  
"My lord, there are no reports of the Jedi Council as yet. But…" Carson said.  
He was soon interrupted by a Sith officer as he whispered to the Admiral's ear. Carson looks at his master and smiled, "Forgive my lord. Some good news, we have captured one Jedi Knight, his name is Master Yuko."   
The Dark lord grinned, "Bring him to me Admiral."   
The Admiral saluted her, "As you wish," Carson replied.  
The injured Master Yuko, was locked in a cell in a Sith shuttlecraft sitting there and waiting. Master Yuko looked up with a blink of an eye as he gazed out towards the shielded window, where he saw the Sith fleet. At that very moment, he soon felt the presence of the Dark Lord of the Sith. Her enormous darkside power he felt that made him aware he was going to be confronted one way or another.   
Meanwhile somewhere on Dantooine, the Jedi Academy was finally been rebuilt and ready for the next phase. Jedi Master Vandar continued to teach the ways of the Force while, Jedi Knight's Bastila and Revan continued to rebuild their relationship with each other. Carth, Juhani, Jolee, and the droids remained on the Ebon Hawk.   
Suddenly inside the Ebon Hawk, a static transmission sounded as the transmission itself had slightly displayed a fussy frequency video picture of Admiral Dodonna. Carth, Jolee, and Juhani heard the transmission from the engine room and walked towards the communication room. It was Admiral Dodonna, "Attention… all Republic forces…"   
Carth, Jolee, and Juhani stood there watching the static transmission. "the Sith… have… taken… Coruscant…all troops are… to… be… advised… at… these coordinates… we need you" then the transmission faded. The three heroes looked at each other in disbelief Carth, Jolee, and Juhani were astonished as the transmission faded. Carth was astonished as he commented, "Did you hear that? Coruscant has been…" he said.   
Jolee interrupted, "Yes I know sonny, and we heard it."   
Juhani checked with the transmission log then she spoke, "If this is right, it would appeared that the Republic had been thrown out of Coruscant by the Sith."   
"That's one way on saying it. But..." Carth replied, "sighed does Bastila or Revan know about it?"   
"I don't think so, and we should mention it to them," Jolee pointed out.  
"Well let's go," Carth replied.  
As Carth and the others left the Ebon Hawk, they searched for their companions. Somewhere on the Jedi complex, Bastila and Revan confessed with one another as there emotions took into place, they kissed and hugged each other. As the pair were unaware of their friends approaching, Carth and the others arrived where the intimately showed their emotions.   
Jolee cleared his throat and said, "Eh… ahem would you happen to see a lovely couple by the name of Revan and Bastila around here?" Bastila and Revan opened their eyes and realised they had been watched by their friends. "Huh? Jolee, Juhani, and Carth, eh… this was unexpected, what are you doing here?" Bastila asked, awkwardly.   
"Oh come on, and we know what you two are up to," Jolee laughed.  
"Yeah it looked like you that were going at it Revan," Carth admitted, laughing.  
Revan blushed, while Bastila was ashamed. Juhani shook her head, "Sigh don't mind Jolee and Carth, they are just jealous," she said.   
Carth snorted, "Jealous? Let me tell you missy who is -"   
Jolee intervened, placing his left arm firmly on Carth's right shoulder restraining him, "Easy lad. At least Revan and Bastila are doing okay. Mind you, I had a wife once… sigh it's a long story I'd rather not talk about it my jaw hurts. Anyhow Revan and Bastila, we came looking for you to bring some bad news."   
Revan answered, "Oh? What is this about?"   
"We received a scrambled message from Admiral Dodonna. It would appear the Sith have invaded and conquered Coruscant," Carth replied.  
"What?" Bastila asked.   
"Just let me finish Bastila…" Carth said and continued with his reply, "… Coruscant has been taken over by the Sith, the Republic fleet is in ruins but they are on the run. We have the coordinates that would give us a lead to meet the remaining Republic fleet."   
Revan and Bastila were shocked to hear the news. Then Revan approached him as he asked, "Did the Admiral mention why and what happened, who was behind it all?"   
Carth replied, "No. That's all the transmission gave us."   
Bastila stared at her love as she asked him, "Revan. I think it would be wise to mention this to Master Vandar, he might know about the situation?"   
"It would be wise enough as it is Bastila. We can't go on this mission blindly. I will speak with Master Vandar," Revan replied, he turned around and started walking down the corridor. The Force suddenly sent a grudge on his mind unexpectedly he stopped for a moment and muttered, "Come to think of it, I wonder what happened to Mission and Zaalbar? Hope they are alright."  
Bastila questioned her love's motived, "Do you think we should investigate this to see if Mission has survived or not?" Bastila asked.   
Revan felt Bastila's feelings, seeking for the truth, "Mission has been a good team member Bastila. Don't forget that, my emotions are focused on the bond and love we share. Anyway, I must be going and speak with Master Vandar first and see what he has to say," Revan replied.  
Revan turned his face to the left as he looked at Bastila and continued talking, "I will say for one thing. I was disturbed by a strange tremor in the Force as if I'd felt a disturbance in the Force before I spoke with you Bastila."   
Bastila looked at him and replied, "Are you implying that you felt it before I made love with you or after?"   
Revan looked at her with as he replied, "My love is paranoid. I felt absolutely fine when I kissed you."   
Bastila scrunched her face as she slapped him, Revan was stunned by her reaction, as he rubbed his sore left cheek, "What was that for?"   
Bastila turned her back on him with her arms crossed "hmph…"   
Revan calmly smoothens to Bastila, "Bastila, believe me you don't want to be mad at me. That leads to the darkside remember? Do not let your emotions bring up the hatred that's within you. You have to stay strong. Despite whatever you may feel."   
Bastila crossed her arms together as shed faced Revan with a smile, "You know my love, you are right. I can't hate you forever because… you're so you adorable, you know…"   
Revan understood her as he was flattered with her response, he swallowed his throat as he replied, "gulp Well it that case, you have flattered me enough as. Just kiss me," Bastila gave into his response, as Carth shrugged his shoulders, "whispered here they go again." As both Bastila and Revan kissed again, Jolee replied "That is so sweet… ahem Revan what was this disturbance you felt?"  
Revan continued, "Well that disturbance I'd felt was like as if someone came back to life and as if was resurrected somehow and became one within the force."   
Carth frowned and asked, "One with the Force? I don't understand."   
Bastila raised her left eyebrow and said, "Are you implying the one with the prophecy of the force?"   
Revan frowned, "I'm not sure."   
Carth interrupted, "Whoa wait a sec here. Time out, what do you mean by one with the Force? Are you implying there is another prodigal knight out there somewhere?" Revan answered, "It's possible."  
"Revan, there is only one prodigal knight and that is you as have been spoken by the Jedi Council," Bastila replied, frowning.  
"I read once from an ancient text book, the book of Ju'kan. It spoke of a prophecy of a great Jedi Knight who became one with the force. There were two to begin with, a conqueror, and a savior. Much as I would like to explain the story but… to explain this in lame terms, that is how two casts we formed," Revan replied.  
Carth nodded his head and replied with a positive answer, "So what you are saying Revan is that, the conqueror and savior knights are been referred to as the Sith and the Jedi Knights?"   
"That's what I've read," Revan smiled.   
"That's rather an interesting case when you think of it. Sith believed in conquering whilst the Jedi is a savior of the galaxy. Ever since then, the Jedi become more ambitious to keep the two common laws, the peace and order in the galaxy. Now with the war…" Juhani said.   
Jolee jumped in, "Admittedly I agree with you Juhani. The Sith and Jedi never had get along since the galaxy was formed, the two great powers never become one. I don't believe in tales of one within the Force that gives me, this old man something to fear about."   
"Okay, much as I would like to stay here a bit longer, I must speak with Master Vandar on the recent developments," Revan replied.   
As Revan approaches the Jedi Throne room of the academy, Master Vandar was waiting for him in the corridor. "Revan, you wish to speak with me?" asked Vandar.   
"Yes Master Vandar, I have a question," Revan replied.   
"Is this about the Republic fleet? Coruscant and the darkness that has arrived recently?" asked the knowledgeable Master.   
"How did you know?" asked Revan.   
"You opened your thoughts Revan. I sensed it through you. While you received the news from Carth, I have gathered information from other Jedi through in getting confirmation on it. sigh It's just as I feared after the battle on the Star Forge. The Sith have sworn revenge and their might and arrogance consumed the fate of the Republic. Despite our victory, I thought we'd crushed the Sith forces under Malak's command. It cost us greatly…" Vandar said reluctantly.   
Revan was confused as he asked his master, "At what cost you mean?"   
Master Vandar frowned as he replied, "You see Revan. Since defeating the Star Forge and the death of there former Dark Lord of the Sith. The Sith swore revenge and declared war against the Republic and its followers."   
"Please go on…," insisted Revan.   
"Despite our victory, the Republic has grown weak. Weak from the Mandalorian Wars and now even much weaker from the Malak's Star Forge," replied Vandar.   
"Are you saying the Republic's fate is yet to be determined out of this master?" Revan asked.   
Master Vandar shrugs his shoulders and replies, "Revan. There is a new Dark Lord of the Sith, her name is Darth Thorak. Do you remember?"   
Revan surprised by the sudden name as he replied, "That name does sound familiar."   
Vandar frowned, "Of course it does sigh you see Revan. When the council wiped out your real identity, we gave you another chance to do things right. Your thoughts and memories are coming back into place each day, like the battle you had with Bastila when you once were the Dark Lord…"   
Revan interrupted, "…what does this have to do with me?" he asked.  
"Everything Revan," Vandar replied.  
Revan shrugged his shoulders, "…forgive me I don't understand master."  
"There is still hope for you Revan," Vandar smiled.  
Revan replied with a question, "You were saying of Darth Thorak?"   
Vandar turned his back on the persistent Jedi Knight and looked out the window towards the horizon as the sun sets over the hills.   
"Yes I was saying about Thorak. Thorak used to be your Jedi Master before she had fallen to the darkside. She had a special gift liked you were, Revan. A promising determined pupil of the Force. She believed she would be the first to become one within the Force."  
Revan stood there and was shocked as Vandar continues speaking, "…Darth Thorak used to be a prodigal Jedi Knight, conceived with desirable powers. Now she has become a conqueror of the force by betraying the Jedi Council wishes. You on the other hand, did not take the understanding of the prophecy tale of the Jedi lightly, as you chose a different path. You were described as a Savoir, not a conqueror but you eventually fell to the darkside for your ignorance of being so determined of finding the Star Forge."  
The confused Revan replied, "You mean to say, out of all this time. The prophecy refers to the prodigal knights of the Force, this case, Thorak and I?"   
Vandar replied, "Yes." Revan walked up to the window and looked out to the horizon, "…the destiny of Jedi is always ongoing. But what does the prophecy mean by One with the Force?"   
Vandar looked at him as he replied, "The prophecy explains when two prodigal knights rejoin together, they become one with the Force. Your destiny being a Jedi will be determined depending by your fate of the path of the Force you have chosen. However, I can't tell what will happen to you but Thorak must be stopped. Her power has caused a major turn to the Republic."  
Revan asked the wisdomed master, "Master, what you suggest I do?"   
"Your emotions towards Bastila and the bond you share with her mustn't stop, as this makes you stay on the path of the light. Revenge will only cause you pain and suffering. Do not give into your hatred. sigh you must be strong for yourself and Bastila's sake," Vandar replied.  
Revan frowned, "I sense there is more to it…," he said reluctantly.  
"sigh It's true. Revan, fearing that you will be captured and tortured by the new Dark Lord of the Sith. You must confront the corrupted prodigal knight and your destiny with become clear but I can't help you. The fates of the prodigal knight are in yours and Thorak's hands. Should you fall to the darkside, there is no hope of saving you before the darkside has consumed you," Vandar said reluctantly.   
Revan stood back and said, "Looks like I have no choice."   
The disappointed Jedi Master Vandar looked at his Jedi Knight and said, "Revan… you must know. There is another prodigal knight and only she will save you. Thorak doesn't know this yet. In time you will know it. Now go, you must find Admiral Dodonna's fleet and I will explain to you what you must do from there."   
"As you wish Master Vandar," Revan replied, bowing at his master.  
Revan walked out of the thrown room, as the door opened was Bastila standing at the entrance. Bastila looked at her love as she asked, "What did Master Vandar said my love?"  
Revan smiled, "He told me a few things concerned him and asked me to keep it between him and the Jedi Council."   
Bastila frowned, "What is he concerned about?" she asked.  
Revan stared at his determined lover, "Bastila… I love you and the bond we share, Master Vandar made a request that our love mustn't stop. He did mention to me though, who was behind the attack on Coruscant and asked me to aid the Republic."  
Bastila was astonished with Revan's response, she sensed that her love was disturbed with something else, "I see… well you made your point that you love me and this bond we share. But I sense something wrong with you Revan, are you alright?" she asked.   
Revan briefly looked at her and said reluctantly, "No Bastila. It's alright. I'd prefer if we discuss it another time."   
Bastila smiled with the sign of relief as she replied, "Of course my love. Anyway, we should be going. Let's go and meet with Carth and the others on the Ebon Hawk to find the remaining Republic fleet." Bastila and Revan run to the Ebon Hawk and the ship sores into space and jumps into hyperspace.


	3. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER 2: A TIME TO STAND**

Meanwhile, the Ebon Hawk and her crew had departed Dantooine as they conducted their search for the remains of the Republic fleet that were defeated defending Coruscant. While Revan and his companions made the jump into hyperspace, the great Jedi Master, Master Vandar had plans of his own. He left the planet unexpectedly to attend another matter and left Dantooine where he plotted a course for the Corellian System, where a Jedi taskforce had been staged there after the attack on Coruscant. As hours had passed, in the Corellian System, a Jedi fleet orbited the planet Corellia waiting for Vandar's arrival as the Jedi prepared their final preparations to leave and regroup at Dantooine.   
Back on Coruscant, the victorious Sith fleet orbited the planet above the remains of the prideful heart of the Republic that once stood, now reduced to rubble and ashes. On board the Sith command ship Devastator, Master Yuko was confined to detention cell as he awaited the presence of the Dark Lord of the Sith. The weary Jedi Master was strapped onto the detention desk with his arms and legs tide onto it, held down by the Force. Master Yuko injured laid there and waited for the inevitable.   
Then the cortosis detention doors had opened wide, there stood a Sith superior officer, it was Admiral Carson. He entered inside the detention chamber where he saw the weary captive Jedi strapped onto the torture desk. A Sith trooper saw the Admiral, the Sith trooper approached and saluted him as he reported, "Admiral. The Jedi captive is ready for questioning as you commanded," said the Sith trooper.   
"Thank you," Carson replied. "Inform Lord Thorak that we have the prisoner here and ready for questioning."  
The Sith trooper nodded, "As you wish Admiral."   
Then the Sith trooper signalled the others to leave the room, within a few minutes they had left the room bear, leaving a cold chilling silenced in room with the vigilant Admiral and the defiant captive alone. Carson walked up the captured Jedi Master and taunted him. "There is no escape for you Jedi. I'm here to question you." Carson mocked.  
"Your torturing methods are useless to extract anything from me," Yuko snarled, arrogantly.   
The Admiral shook his head and said, "We'll see. I must admit that you Jedi are certainly more stubborn than I thought. However I will persuade you soon enough…"   
"We shall see about that," Yuko snarled.   
Admiral Carson laughed, "Your defiance won't save you Jedi. Perhaps I'll…"   
The Admiral flicked the switch as the electric bolts flashed with hundreds of lightning bolts that inflicted on the defiant Jedi's body. His body shook left and right as he closed his eyes and screamed in agony, begged for the pain to stop but the Admiral tortured him continuously. Carson snarled as he hoped that his method would destroy the defiant Jedi's faith that he will saved from his misery.  
Suddenly Carson had flicked off the switch, leaving the tortured Jedi moaning, he then hissed as he come up close to the defenceless Jedi, "Now, tell me… where is he? The one defeated Lord Malak."   
Within a split second, Master Yuko knew it was Revan, "I don't know who you are talking about," he lied defensively.   
Carson flipped the switch on again as he known that the Jedi would protect one of their own. He tortured the Jedi for a few minutes then turned it off, "Perhaps I wasn't making my question clear enough? Where is he?" Carson demanded.   
Yoku looked at the Admiral and spat his face, the Admiral hissed and snarled angrily as he wiped the spit off his face. He then flipped the switch on again, this time the defiant Jedi screamed loudly on the top of his lungs, as he was tortured furiously the pain was excruciating and begged for mercy. Then the Dark Lord of the Sith had entered the detention chamber. "Stop this Carson, you gain nothing here," Darth Thorak ordered.   
Carson flipped the switch off and stopped torturing the Jedi. Leaving the Jedi gasped for breath as he breathed heavily while the smoke slowly cleared away leaving his body shattered but the Force had slowly healed him. The Admiral was astonished that his master had told him to stop the pointless torture. Curious he was, he looked at the dark red and black clothed Dark Lord and asked, "But why my Lord?"   
Thorak walked up and stood beside him. Carson heard the Dark Lord breathed in heavily and she hissed once. "It will take more than your pathetic torture methods to convince a Jedi to be persuaded. Go to the bridge as I wish to be alone with this one," Thorak ordered him.  
"But why?" Carson asked.  
Thorak snapped back, "Do you question my orders Admiral?" she snarled.   
Carson stood back reluctantly as recalled from his memory that his previous predecessor had been executed for questioning her orders, he didn't want to get on her bad side and gave his master an honest response. "No of course Darth Thorak," Carson replied, nervously.  
"What a shame, I was looking forward to silence you like your predecessor. Now go to the bridge and await my orders," Thorak demanded. Carson bowed down as he left the chamber. The door then shut as the Dark lord looked at the defiant Jedi.  
"Now Master Yuko, we have a matter to discuss. Tell me who defeated Darth Malak on the Star Forge," Thorak demanded.   
Yuko laughed, "So it was you, all this time Thorak? cough You won't get any information out of me cough and I won't betray the Council," Yuko replied.   
Thorak laughed evilly, "Your words mean nothing to me Yuko. Perhaps I will Force the issue…" she taunted him.  
Thorak created sparks of lightning through her arms, she clenched both her fists and released her bolts onto Yuko's body. The weary Jedi had taken the pain head on as he screamed in agony and mercy but Yuko was a tough bird, he persisted to hang on from telling the truth.  
Thorak sensed the Jedi's defiance as she raised her power higher, she had displayed her overwhelming darkness of the Force, she continued torturing Yuko for four hours, "You can't win Yuko. Give in to your anger… let the truth set you free," Thorak taunted him.  
Yuko replied while being tortured, "gasp Never!"   
The impatient Dark Lord continued torturing him, "You can't hide it forever," Thorak pointed out. Within minutes later, the tortured Jedi held his tongue while he had experienced the terrible pain, hiding the truth but he remained strong in the Force as it fuelled his defence.  
Eight hours later had passed the continuous pain and agony continued as Yuko's cells of the lightside slowly became corrupted. As the light side of the Force inside Yuko physically and mentally tortured, the darkside of the Force emerged within his body as it taunted him repetitively. The darkside mocked his mind, taunting him with powerful and strong dark images that he was better than the light. Yuko tried to resist but the darkside of the Force had called out to him. 'You hunger to taste it, take it!' In addition, your power is yours but Yuko resisted as a further another nine hours dragged on.   
Darth Thorak persisted with her attack, she had raised her lightning power to a stage where her captive could not handle that excruciating pain no further, "Who was it? Don't force me to destroy you Yuko," Thorak snarled.  
Yuko held his tongue as long as he could but the pain was too strong and shouted, "Revan! gasp Revan…" Yuko shouted.  
Thorak grinned, "Now you see Yuko. Now you understand…," she laughed.  
Darth Thorak ceased her torture and moved away from the desk towards the entrance of the detention area. The Dark Lord expressed her thoughts as she muttered away, "Ah yes, the former Dark Lord of the Sith…" Thorak clenched her left fist. "Revan, once was the master of Malak and was betrayed by his apprentice. Revan doesn't know what destiny is laid out for him yet. So this could work to my advantage."   
Thorak then resumed her torture on Yuko as she felt the darkside had built up inside him nearing completion. She tortured him for another hour then Yuko finally snapped as he laughed evilly, "I serve the darkside." He swore allegiance to his new master as he said with one phrase, "I serve you Lord Thorak."   
Darth Thorak renounced with an evil laugh, she was pleased with the outcome as another fallen Jedi had joined the Sith in their cause to crush the insignificant Republic. The outcome of the Dark Lord's torture had proven satisfactory, where Master Yuko had revealed her the hidden location of the Jedi Fleet that amassed near one the Corellian System, orbiting near a planet called Corellia. Commanding the fleet and under the leadership of one of the greatest Jedi Masters of all time, Master Vandar.   
Thorak's new slave, now joined to the darkside had remained on Coruscant, commanding the remaining Sith warships to finish off the invasion of the heart of the Republic. At that very moment, Darth Thorak returned to her command ship, the Sith Battleship Devastator, and ordered her Admiral to set course for Corellia.  
Meanwhile, somewhere in the Galactic Rim… the Ebon Hawk and her crew continued on with their search for the missing Republic fleet. As Carth and Revan were at the cockpit seeking out for the missing fleet, Revan briefly glanced at Carth as he said, "Carth, are you sure we are at the right coordinates?" he asked.   
Carth looked at him as he replied, "Yes we are but the fleet isn't."   
Bastila was meditating in the crew quarters at the time as she felt a space distortion field nearby that disturbed her, and then she got up where she started walking to the helm. Back at the helm, Carth and Revan continued with their search then suddenly Revan felt something, a disturbance ahead. "Carth," said Revan quietly.   
"Yes Revan, what is it?" asked Carth kindly.   
"Carth, scan for any space disturbances ahead of us, of any kind, like anomalies, turbulence, cloak fields etcetera," the curious Revan replied. "On it," Carth replied calmly.   
Bastila slowly crept up behind the two busy men of the hour. Revan sensed her presence nearby, "You felt it too?" he asked.   
Carth was puzzled as he looked at Revan, thinking he was talking to himself. Then he glanced back of the corridor behind him where Bastila was standing. Bastila walked up to them as she replied, "Yes my love I did."   
"May I ask what you two are talking about here?" Carth asked curiously. Suddenly the sensors made a beeping sound as it had identified a distortion field straight ahead of the Ebon Hawk, as they approached the field they experience turbulence. "Carth, slow the engines to a quarter power. Run on stealth mode," ordered Revan.   
"Right, slowing down to one quarter engine power," Carth sighed sadly.  
Bastila then walked up and stood behind her love's chair, she leaned over his left shoulder and whispered, "Do you know what your doing?" Bastila asked.  
Revan slightly frowned at her, "No but we're doing it now," Revan replied nervously. Bastila slightly smiled and nodded acknowledge he spoke the truth. Then Revan looked at Carth and asked him a quick question, "Carth. Does the sensor's register any Republic signatures nearby aside from us?" Revan asked.  
Carth looked on his left as the scanners had scanned the area and had detected something in the distortion field. Suddenly a blue flashlight for the sensors flashed as it's alarm went berserk producing repetitive beeping noises, then the tactical displayed showed the Republic fleet with hundreds of warships.   
Carth reacted swiftly as he doubled check with the sensors, "Hold on, checking… give me a minute, recalibrating sensors... Ah, there we have it. A large number of Republic ships at bearing mark 14, point 3215," Carth replied happily.  
Both Bastila and Revan felt relieved as they heard the good news, "Set a course towards the fleet. We only hope that we aren't too late," ordered Revan, his voice sounded quite hopeful.   
Bastila looked at him, "I hope your right," she said hopefully.   
The Ebon Hawk moved towards the Republic fleet, as they approach in closer to the fleet. Bastila ordered Carth to open a channel to the fleet then Revan interrupted, "May I Bastila?" asked Revan.   
"Sure," Bastila replied gracefully.   
Revan nodded to Carth as he opened a com channel to the fleet, "This is Revan of the Jedi Order on the Ebon Hawk to Republic forces. Do you read?"   
Bastila looked at him. "Say it again," Bastila, insisted.  
Before Revan repeated his previous greeting message, suddenly a transmission had appeared. "Welcome Revan, this is Admiral Dodonna here. We're glad to see you, come onboard the Republic cruiser Sovereignty, I'm sending you a small group of snub fighters to escort you in," said the relieved Admiral as three snub fighters exited the Sovereignty's hangar bay.  
As the snub fighters escorted the Ebon Hawk to the Sovereignty, the crew of the Ebon Hawk was astonished to see so many Republic warships crippled with their outer hull torn apart.   
Carth was astonished as he commented, "Look at all of those ships. There are so many here. Look at them… virtually most of them are crippled, damaged or close to non existent."   
"I know how you feel about this Carth. Besides the Republic actually didn't give up Coruscant that easily," Revan replied.  
"What made you say that Revan?" Bastila asked curiously.   
"Knowing the Republic during the time, well… who actually I was back then. The Republic always remained stubborn, defiant and proud," Revan pointed out. "Still the Republic hasn't changed since though unfortunately."  
"I see," Bastila agreed with him.   
Bastila drifted back slightly as shed was worried about the Jedi Order more than the Republic itself. She slightly observed Revan for a moment as she reached out to the Force, calling for peace and serenity to calm her mind. She frowned reluctantly as shed already jumped to the conclusion that the Jedi Order had been broken.  
"Not to mention the Jedi Order as well," Bastila pointed out, frowning.   
"Regrettably so," Revan agreed.   
Then down the Ebon Hawk bridge corridor, they heard footsteps emerged behind the trio. There emerged their friends Jolee and Juhani, as they stood behind them watching the Republic fleet. "My goodness… great Jedi maker, what happened?" Jolee said astonishingly. Juhani gasped and was speechless.   
Revan felt awkward at first but he shed a tear on his left eye as he answered them promptly. "The Republic was defeated at Coruscant, Juhani, and Jolee. Sith forces were responsible for this and they have attacked the heart of the Republic, and that is the result," Revan said reluctantly.  
Carth grieved for the loss while Revan had placed his left hand on the depressed hearten soldier and comforted him. "Those Sith shall pay for this Carth. I swear but this is not the time, we must reconsolidate the remaining Republic forces and ascertain what to do next," said Revan, his voice showed some wisdom in his words.   
Carth wiped his tears and raised his voice in anger, "sniff I'd rather teach those Sith a lesson right now and made them pay for this. I swear I will kill every..."  
Revan grabbed Carth. "Your hatred won't ease the pain Carth. We will find a way, I promise," Revan comforted him.  
"You remind me of myself Revan sometimes," Bastila replied.  
Jolee smiled, "Revan hasn't lost his touch Bastila, but he does speak like a wise Jedi Master and member of the Jedi Order."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Bastila replied.  
Before Jolee could answered her question, Revan interrupted without any hesitation, "Hey now, don't get me involved here. We've got a job to do and let's finish it," Revan reminded them.  
Revan looked at Carth as he ordered him to take the Ebon Hawk in the Republic cruiser's hangar bay. Within moments later, the unsettled Ebon Hawk crew landed on the pad and exited the craft. There they saw Admiral Dodonna waiting for them.   
"Admiral Dodonna, its good to see you," Revan said proudly as he shook her hand.   
"Likewise Revan. I see you brought Bastila, Carth and the others with you, that's good to see," Dodonna replied gladly.   
Carth smiled and complimented the Admiral, "I'm glad to see you Dodonna."  
Bastila snapped as she looked at Carth, "Carth! Show her…" Bastila hissed.  
Dodonna interrupted, "That's alright Bastila. It's nice to see you to Carth," Dodonna pointed out to her.  
Revan frowned as he looked at both Carth and Bastila as he questioned them, "Is there something wrong?"   
Bastila shrugged her shoulders in embarrassment, "I'm sorry Revan. It was not the place or the time to snap at Carth. Just you're supposed to address a superior officer with the title, especially Dodonna."  
"It's alright Bastila. I was out of line as well. Sorry about that," Carth replied apologetically.  
Revan soon realised that another memory flash back came to him; he remembered the time that Bastila and Carth argued when they first met on Taris. Bastila always was the leader of the group back then and Carth had the tendency to be a pain in their neck, always questioned their motives. He placed both his hands on his hip and looked at both of them firmly.   
"Okay, I see you two have apologised to one another. Can I trust that both of you will stay quiet until after we've had our discussion with the Admiral?" Revan pointed out abruptly. Both Bastila and Carth felt awkwardly as they had unsettled their friend but they nodded reluctantly.  
Admiral Dodonna stood there as she promptly and spoke, "Well anyway. We should be going to the briefing room. Follow me."   
As the crew of the Ebon Hawk walked towards the elevator and followed the Admiral to the briefing room. Jolee was disturbed from his observation looking near Sickbay and stopped for a moment. Juhani had noticed that Jolee looked disturbed by something as shed glance her Cathar eyes on him, "Is there something wrong Jolee?" Juhani asked.  
"I thought I saw someone we know here," Jolee replied softly. Juhani frowned as shed felt that their was more to it than that, she reached out to the Force as she tried to sense what Jolee thought who it was, the illusive old man's mind was scattered but then discovered it might be their wookie companion Zaalbar. Curious as he was, Juhani approached him, "sigh I hope you weren't referring to the Admiral, Jolee?" Juhani sighed.  
Jolee smiled as he shook his head, "No I wasn't. Thought for a moment there ago I saw Zaalbar," Jolee replied reluctantly.  
"Your mind playing tricks on you Jolee," Juhani taunted.  
"Bah! You young feline, I maybe old but I'm not that old," Jolee hushed her.  
"Easy there Jolee. Cut the 'old man' advice," Juhani whinged.  
"Shush! I'll catch up with you and the others in the briefing room," Jolee replied. Juhani nodded and smiled as he left the group, walking the right corridor.   
"You illusive old man," Juhani murmured.  
Jolee heard her murmured through the Force and smiled as he ran off towards Sickbay where he saw the wookie believed that it was Zaalbar. While Revan and the others continued, walking along with the Admiral to the bridge deck. Bastila had noticed that Jolee went away, Juhani consulted with her and told her that there was nothing to worry about, just the crazy old man wanted to look at something, trusting his instincts.   
Moments later Jolee reached Sickbay, he saw a brown fury Wookie standing there. He shouted, "Zaalbar?" The daggy wookie looked around and saw Jolee approaching him, the wookie growled and waved his fury hands in the air. "Jolee, it's nice to see you," Zaalbar greeted him. "Mission and Canderous are inside Sickbay."   
Jolee was stunned as he heard the sudden news, "Mission and Canderous are inside?" he asked curiously.   
Zaalbar growled as he nodded and pointed his hand in the direction where Mission and Canderous are located. Zaalbar then walked with Jolee to the room where Mission and Canderous were acquiring medical treatment. After a few minutes, Jolee and Zaalbar saw Mission holding Canderous's hand while he laid still in bed. He received treatment for his wounds as Jolee had cleared his throat and said, "Hi Mission."   
Once the voice of Jolee spoke, Mission's eyes went right open with happiness as shed jumped for joy, "Jolee Bindo? Jolee, it's nice to see you."   
"Likewise Mission, I see Canderous here took a beating. What happened?" Jolee smiled.   
The agitated Twel'lek looked at Jolee as she responded, "Canderous, Zaalbar and I escaped with a few Republic and Jedi soldiers from the Sith onslaught on Coruscant," replied Mission.   
Jolee frowned. "I take it was a horrible experience?" he asked reluctantly.  
Mission burst into tears. Zaalbar growled as he responded, "The Sith armada destroyed buildings that once stood there. People were killed on the streets, not just soldiers on both sides, but civilians as well. Canderous on the other hand got hurt from the falling debris. He was wounded badly but I will say he is one tough Mandalorian."   
Jolee glanced at Canderous, "So I see, well I'm here for another reason as well?"  
Mission wiped her tears as she asked, "What is the reason?"   
"Revan, Bastila, Carth, and Juhani are here with Admiral Dodonna. They are in the briefing room. I should be going there soon," Jolee replied.   
"We'll come with you," Mission replied.   
Mission looked at Canderous, she held his left hand where she whispered, "I'm here with you whenever you need me." Canderous slightly smiled. Then Mission stood up and followed Jolee out the door along with Zaalbar along side with her, as the three weary heroes walked out of the Sick Bay room towards the briefing room.  
Meanwhile Admiral Dodonna and the others had entered inside the briefing room. As Revan, Bastila, Carth and Juhani sat down, they were debriefed from Admiral Dodonna regarding to the situation that had happened recently. "The situation is looking pretty bleak for the Republic. Any Republic outpost in any direction within 20 light years away had either fallen under attack or destroyed by the Sith forces, well-fortified bases on key Core worlds loyal to the Republic are wiped out, and communications from one system to another are dead silent. Within the last 48 hours, the Sith conquered 3 whole systems thus including Coruscant," Admiral Dodonna said realistically.   
The others were shocked as they listened to the sudden news. Carth was the first amongst of them to reply, "What about the other Republic fleets Admiral? Surely at least some of them survived the Sith onslaught," Carth replied, expressing his concerns.   
The depressed Admiral looked at Carth, blinked with an eye as she looked outside in space wondered how she would respond the doubted Republic solider. Dodonna knew she could have done more but what was done is done and there was nothing that she could change the obvious, the Republic simply were blinded by the selfishness as she recalled that the Sith had nothing to gain but all to lose. "We tried Carth but our transmissions had been blacked out. Only a few Republic ships answered my call," Dodonna replied regrettably.  
Bastila produced a statement to the Admiral, "Admiral, I'm sure if you sent some ships out there to those worlds who haven't received your transmission. They will aid you in your cause to save the Republic. Without the Senate…"   
"Senate? What Senate Bastila? Those Sith wiped out Coruscant and reduced the once prideful city that it once was to nothing more than a pile of rubble. They killed the Senate and slaughtered those who defended the Republic. What choice do we have?" Dodonna replied furiously.  
Revan stand up and turned his back on the crowd with a quick reply, "Only one Admiral…"  
Bastila and the others looked at Revan in disbelief and wondered what he was referring to, however Bastila observed her friend in the distance and she realised that her friend had chose himself to be the target. "How?" asked Dodonna.  
Bastila puzzled, walked up to her love, "Are you okay Revan?" she asked curiously.  
Revan nodded slightly as he closed his eyes, took a deep breath for a moment then he turned round, and faced his commendable friends. Then the door suddenly opened wide as Jolee, Mission and Zaalbar walked in the briefing room, everyone looked at the door. "Hi Mission," smiled Carth. Mission smiled as she waved at Carth, then she sat beside him. Zaalbar and Jolee remained standing up, "Did we miss anything?" Jolee asked.   
"Well the Admiral here explained to us quite clearly. Aside from that, the Republic itself looks bleak now with the great loss they had at Coruscant. I think you haven't missed anything?" Carth replied.  
Revan muttered, "Well that shoots that my theory out of the window Carth."  
"I know," Carth said reluctantly. "I knew you were going to say that Revan."  
"Sorry I asked. Perhaps I will bring a tranquiliser with me next time before I ask," Jolee sighed.   
"It's not that old man. It's just the news of the Republic war gets worst every minute," Carth replied reluctantly. "Sorry… Revan, you were saying something?"  
All the crew looked at Revan. Revan looked at his friends, as he felt quite awkward, he wanted to say something that could be the reason of all this, the fuss of him being a prodical knight and most talented Jedi Knight of the Jedi Order, he knew that one day the darkside would call upon to him again. He wanted to avoid another bloodshed or conflict, but the life of being a Jedi wasn't simple as keeping his relationship with Bastila. "It's me who they want," Revan said reluctantly, frowning.  
"You? No way Revan, I refuse to believe it!" Bastila snorted.   
"What makes you so sure about it Revan?" Juhani asked.  
"I felt the darkside that once burned inside me… the sensitivity of the new Dark Lord of the Sith trying to seek for the other prodigal knight. Which that person is me…" Revan replied honestly.  
All of Revan's friends were speechless and were reluctant on how they should respond. Mission and Juhani gasped, Zaalbar looked quite astonished as he moved his fury leg back. Jolee and Carth looked at each other while Canderous and Admiral Dodonna shook their heads. Bastila frowned as she turned her back on Revan, "I knew it would come to this Revan… I feared that this would happen…"   
Mission anxiously stepped in and questioned both Bastila and Revan, "What are you two talking about? Revan is the good guy here standing before us. He is our one and only chance of defeating the Sith."   
"I'm not Mission," Revan replied reluctantly, shaking his head.  
Mission argued back, "Don't give me that Jedi ignorance and your doubt stuff again Revan, I'm sick of it already. Each of us here believed you are the key to saving the galaxy. As for you Bastila, I can't believe you would turn your back on your own and true love like that, he deserves…"   
"Respect I know Mission and he is my lover of all time…" Bastila pointed out. Mission hissed "hmph" as her blue Twel'lek head cooled off. Revan felt awkward by his friend's motive towards his relationship with him and Bastila but he also admired that Mission had a reason to appear abrupt and pointed out these things to him. Additionally he noticed that the bond relationship somehow had guided him with a speech from the Force, which had said the words 'Tread lightly'.   
"The reason I'm still here is that I'm aiding the Republic. Unfortunately what I must do is confront this other prodigal knight alone and that I'll find where my destiny lies," Revan reminded, his friends all looked at him and nodded in agreement.  
"So I take it you know who the new Dark Lord of the Sith is?" Dodonna asked, frowning.   
"Yes. It's Darth Thorak, my previous master," Revan admitted. "She used to be Master Shandar's apprentice."   
The whole room became dead silent as Bastila gasped, the others were shocked, and in disbelief as more to Revan's past unfolded as if to a silver plate that had laid out his past in front of them. Bastila hesitated but she had to ask Revan, "Thorak? She was…" Bastila asked.   
"I know who she was Bastila," Revan reminded her.  
Jolee murmured as he had recalled the name, "Thorak… I remembered her, she was a prideful Jedi yet arrogant as well. sighed I always admired her though she was a superb Jedi Knight to the Council. Worthy as a great guardian to the Jedi Order, that was before she mysteriously fled that battle on Korriban before the end of the Exar Kuhn wars," Jolee replied thoughtfully.   
Revan was astonished that his adventurous companion had met Thorak during the Exar Kuhn wars. In addition, he noticed that during the time he had spent with Jolee over the crisis of his former apprentice, he had a tendency to appear elusive to him. Nevertheless, knowing Jolee as a wised crack old man living on the wookie home world for too long, he recalled that the Jedi Order exiled Jolee because of his beliefs and actions. Revan disagreed on both the Jedi Council's and his friend's decision.  
Despite what happened in the past, now Jolee has returned to the Jedi Order. Revan looked back at that focus point of his friend's sudden decision, gone into exile, abandoned by the Jedi Order and had nothing left with him except his dignity and pride. However he also remembered that his former master, Thorak, she was like that. She was headstrong and proud, full of pride, sometimes arrogant but a great mentor and warrior that inspired him greatly.   
Revan itched for a moment as he had compared his memories of Jolee and Thorak, he wanted to know about his former Jedi Master and mentor, but he somehow he felt that the answer was not going to be his liking. "What happened?" Revan asked curiously.   
"She became cold, as if a strange power surged through her veins and her attitude became more abrupt. She even argued with her apprentice's desire for power and conquest…" Jolee replied.  
Mission's mind had snapped and suspected that it had a similar twist to Revan's fall to the darkside. She jumped to one conclusion, "Revan…" Mission said reluctantly.  
Jolee heard her voice of reluctance, "Yes it was you Revan. Your desire for power consumed yourself and which had led you to your fate. Thus the consequence of your actions, Thorak fled and was corrupted by the darkside," Jolee replied. Revan was astonished.  
"So it was my fault all along," Revan said regrettably.  
Bastila shook her head disagreeing with her love's sudden conclusion, "No Revan. It wasn't your fault that led you to this. It was your selfish desire that you and Malak did to hunt for the Star Forge."   
Jolee slightly glanced at Bastila as he gave her his honest response, "That's true. Revan, you would need to believe that it wasn't your fault that led your master, Thorak to her fate. She chose it willingly to embrace the darkside, thinking she would be more superior to the other Jedi. She was wrong," Jolee said respectfully. Carth looked at him wondering what will happen next.  
Carth asked, "What about now?"   
"Her power has grown since the last time that Revan and I saw her. Maybe only time would tell," Jolee replied.  
"So that means you and Revan would have to confront Darth Thorak head on to seek for the truth behind it all," Juhani reminded them.   
Revan then answered promptly, "sigh I can't hide forever Juhani. Master Vandar on what he said was right, there are two prodigal knights in the galaxy but he spoke of a third that I don't understand however he warned me, should two prodigal knights be joined they will become one with the force. Almost sounds like invincible… sigh I will not fall to the darkside," Revan sighed.  
"I only hope it wouldn't come to that Revan… I only hope," Bastila replied.  
Admiral Dodonna interrupted the Ebon Hawk crew's discussion, "Okay. We have received word of Darth Thorak's forces attacking in the Corellian System on the planet Corellia. Master Vandar's forces are there and need help; apparently he has a Jedi fleet with him and needs our help."   
Revan looked at Bastila as he asked, "Bastila, are you able to use your Battle Meditation for this? It might help Master Vandar escape."   
Bastila contradicted her loves response as she replied, "I can't use it if I'm interrupted otherwise I'll lose my concentration."  
Carth frowned, "So much for that power, if you are known so well for that, why can't you do it without disturbance?"   
Bastila snorted, "How dare you insult me Carth! Wait… never contradict me."   
"Carth… Battle Meditation does take a lot of concentration and effort to create such distortion field thus using it is another. However I have a bold plan," Revan said calmly.   
"What's that?" Mission asked curiously.  
Revan boldly replied, "To even up the odds, I must confront the Dark Lord and seek for the truth of this prophecy that Master Vandar spoke of. It could lead me to my fate but I must gather my answers to keep my mind at ease."   
Bastila suddenly frowned as she listened to Revan's bold plan, then Revan felt her feelings in despair as she replied, "Revan, I must confess, I have a feeling you won't come back."   
Juhani was shocked as she heard Bastila's reply snorted, "Bastila, of course Revan will come back."   
Jolee cleared his throat as he replied, "ahem Ladies, we understand your concern for Revan here. I'm sure the lad and I will be fine."   
Bastila sighed, "I only hope you will be right Jolee."  
Admiral Dodonna interrupted and continued talking about the mission. "Listen up everyone. I know we are all uncomfortable and on edge with the situation but we don't have much time. Shall I continue?"   
Everyone in the room looked at the Admiral as they responded, "Yes Admiral."   
Dodonna smiled as she continued debriefing the crew, "…Darth Thorak's command ship was last scene in the Corellian system, and has arrived at the planet called Corellia. Unfortunately the Jedi Order had been assembling a fleet there together, now they have fallen under attack, and they need our help."   
Bastila commented, "Sounds like a bold plan Admiral."  
"Do you have a better plan Bastila? I'm sure you can use your wisdom to help aid the Jedi fleet at Corellia," Dodonna replied, suggesting her.  
"I might not have a plan but I think someone here does," Bastila replied.  
Dodonna looked at her confusingly as she asked, "Who?"   
Bastila pointed at Revan. Carth shook his head, "Whoa Bastila. Are you saying that Revan is the one who should lead the battle?"   
"Yes I'm sure," Bastila replied comfortably.  
Revan smiled, "Well I do know of a tactic that may reduced such losses which coexist of three different phase attacks on the Sith fleet."   
"I'm all ears Master Jedi," Dodonna replied respectfully.  
"Okay. First, of all we need a diversion that we do have, that is the Jedi fleet. Secondly, we need a tactical force to penetrate through the Sith's inner defence with our fighters, because they are faster and more manoeuvrable than our capital ships. Then at that moment that's where our capital ships will provide us support to punch break a hole in their lines, allowing the Jedi fleet to escape…" Revan explained thoroughly.  
"Then what is the third phase?" Dodonna asked.  
Revan briefly thought for a moment before he provided the Admiral with a good excuse. He spoke, "…The final phase really decides the fate of the battle. Bastila will use her Battle Meditation on the Sith fleet allowing our ships break through their defences, thus providing enough time to hold off the Sith attack long enough for us to retreat. However during that time, Jolee and I will enter the planet's surface of Corellia to a temple where I felt the disturbance in the Force," he replied.  
Bastila slightly smiled as she asked, "So you are hopeful that you will find Darth Thorak and confront her."   
Revan nodded, "Yes."   
"That is one heck of a plan Revan," Carth replied anxiously. "Do you have a backup for plan B?"  
Revan promptly replied, "Well we have two choices. Either we go and save our remaining Jedi companions or we stay here and sacrifice the Jedi lives, which would you take?"   
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you its just… I can't help it… it reminds me of my trust in people who betrayed me Revan." Carth replied apologetically.  
Revan slightly frowned as if his friend lost confidence in him, but Bastila promptly replied, "We have no choice Carth. He has changed have to trust in his judgment for now."  
Dodonna smiled, "I think that has settled everything. Carth, I want you to lead the Ebon Hawk into the heart of the fire leading two full squadrons of fighters on the Sith fleet."   
Carth acknowledged, "Aye Admiral."   
Dodonna glanced at Revan and Jolee, "Revan and Jolee, take the Jedi fighter defender class, it's the most well equipped yet very useful fighter for your mission."   
Revan thankfully replied, "Thanks Admiral, come on old man another adventure awaits."   
Jolee chuckled as he replied, "Like those old times again eh?"   
Revan smiled, "Yep sure can't miss it."   
Meanwhile back in the Corellian System, the battle had raged on between the Sith and Jedi armada's. Both sides had filled the skies of galaxy above the planet's surface, the Sith fighters roared towards the Jedi capital ships, blasting their way through as the Jedi snub and defender fighters made their stance by provoking the onslaught. The battle soon intensified, Jedi capital ships went under attack, covered with heavy suppressing fire. Frigates, Destroyers and Cruisers took a beating from the Sith fighter attack, as the Jedi fighters desperately tried to hold the line of defence.  
The Sith gained the upper hand, as their fleet moved into position. Admiral Carson ordered the Sith Destroyers to be in line abreast formation, while the Sith Battleships went into wedge formation. Then Darth Thorak and with her apprentice Yuko had departed the Sith command ship the Devastator on a Sith shuttlecraft, after a few minutes they entered the planet's atmosphere of Corellia, accompanied with a Dark Jedi strike team. The Dark Lord herself, felt very anxious as she approached the planet's surface, near a temple called 'Dark Temple of the Mantle', also her evil plan to confront her old apprentice, where she waited for the Jedi whom she came to seek.  
Guarding the Dark Temple of the Mantle, a small Jedi strike force team defended the temple from the Sith Jedi strike team. Three Sith shuttles had landed on the planet's surface nearby; on board those shuttles were the Sith Jedi Knights. The Sith Dark Jedi Knights went on the offensive as they distracted all the Jedi Knights while Darth Thorak and her apprentice Yuko, landed on the other side of the Temple as they seek for the artifact deep within the depths of the Temple.  
Commanding the Jedi strike force team, a young human with such talent, Harvey Shenzon led his strike team and repealed the Sith Jedi Knight's onslaught. As the battle dragged on, he soon realised that the Force had told him it was a diversion! The Dark Lord had managed to enter the Temple without a hassle despite leaving a few Jedi Knights guarding the southern entrance.   
As the battle escalated, Harvey fought along side with his strike team for another four hours, he tried to stop the Sith strike force but it was too intense. Dark verses Light, an epic battle had already begun since the reign of Marka Ragnos. Lightsabers of any colour had collided with one another, the Sith and Dark Jedi red lightsabers hurled in air as the Jedi Knight's blue, green, yellow and purple lightsabers clashed at every blow.   
Meanwhile back on board the Jedi flagship Valor, Master Vandar was at the bridge deck as he commanded his forces in the battle above. His fear for the worst had become a reality, as the brink of war sparked between the two sides, the forces of Light verses the evil Darkness had come at last. The battle looked a bleak, but Master Vandar remained on the bridge deck hoping that someone will come to his aid.   
He then ordered the Jedi Destroyers and Cruisers to hold position by concentrating all their firepower on the Sith Destroyer defence, hoping to break a whole through their lines. Minutes later, the two large fleets collided. Warships on both sides blazed their guns at each other. Both sides were taking a beating and the rest now lies on Revan's plan to save the Jedi Order.


	4. Chapter Three

_**CHAPTER 3 SAVIOR AND CONQUEROR PRODICAL KNIGHTS**_

Somewhere in the Galactic Rim, the Republic fleet made their final preparations. The prideful Admiral Dodonna ordered her crippled ships to rendezvous at Dantooine, where they'll remain hidden and awaited for further instructions. She had requested, any Republic warships lightly damaged or unharmed to form as a taskforce.   
An hour later had passed, where the Republic fleet had gathered enough ships for the upcoming battle and ordered the fleet to jump into hyperspace. Admiral Dodonna sat in her chair and preyed, "Lasers to the left… Lasers to the right of them… Lasers in front of them as they boldly and thundered… bombed, blasted, and pounded into the valley of hell rode the 600…" she murmured, reciting an old poetic story. Then the Republic fleet had jumped into hyperspace where they'll rendezvous with the Jedi Order armada at Corellia.  
Meanwhile in the hangar bay of the new Republic commandship, Sovereignty, Revan, and his crew of the Ebon Hawk had made their preparations for the upcoming battle. Bastila grew weary as she drifted off slightly from the team she became more concerned for Revan than the others. Staring across from the hangar bay aloft, Carth had noticed Bastila's face looked worried about something. Concerned for her he was, he stopped helping shifting the crates onboard the Ebon Hawk and approached Bastila.   
Carth approached her with a curious face. "Are you okay Bastila?" He asked. "You look troubled."   
"I appreciate your concern Carth," Bastila replied sharply.  
"Sorry if I'd appeared to be rude," said Carth harshly.  
"Forgive me Carth, I don't like people staring at me," Bastila reminded him.  
Carth remembered a few weeks after the victory celebrations with the defeat of the Sith, he recalled one day he had witnessed her screamed at the top of her lungs in agony, crying the pain she had caused to the Republic. Begged for an explanation why she had lived and would have rather died for her cruelty but one thing stopped her, Revan. He remembered that Bastila always hated him staring at her about her fall to the darkside and wished that the conversation he had with her not to be brought up but his lips slipped as he mentioned it again.  
"Bastila, don't tell me we are back to this fall you had to the darkside again?" Carth replied.  
"That was a long time ago Carth," Bastila grudged.   
"Surely you have overcome that Bastila," Carth reminded her. "Seriously you have a true friend at your side that can help you pull through this."  
"Maybe," Bastila replied reluctantly. Her voice sounded quite cold as she answered him. Carth looked at her and realised that she struggled from her redemption even with the support of her love, Revan.  
"Bastila…" Carth sighed.  
"Carth I appreciate your concern and it's rather touchy," Bastila hissed abruptly. "However I don't need your help or anyone, I can do this on my own."  
"Suit yourself but remember those who CARED for you," Carth snarled. "Especially Revan."  
Bastila shed a tear on her left eye, Carth realised that he had triggered an emotion. He realised that this battle or journey that is yet to come, would determined the fate of Revan and his relationship with Bastila. He had wished that he could have approached her in a more gentle way but he was a loyal servant under her command, concerned for his friends and crew, and wanted a respectful response for his leader.  
Bastila looked at him with a glimpse of an eye and wiped her tear away. She had sensed his emotion and deserved a right to know. After the years that Carth had served with her, he always remain loyal to her decisions and decided now it was time to give him the respect he deserved. "I sense there's something wrong with Revan. I fear he won't come back. Master Vandar said to keep the love relationship and the bond we shared strong that would prevent Revan falling to the darkside," Bastila said reluctantly.   
Carth laid his left hand on Bastila's shoulder. "I'm sure whatever you do Bastila will be the right choice," Carth admitted. "Revan has deserved the perfect woman for him and you are the one he really loves. Do not let your doubts overwhelm you."  
"Well said Carth," Bastila agreed. "But what made him love me?"  
"I can't answer that Bastila but all I can say is that trust in your feelings Bastila. I believed that's what Revan saw in you. I refuse to believe he would be turned to the darkside, should he fall…" Carth replied.  
Bastila had ignored his comment 'should he fall to the darkside' and wondered why Carth would have had suggested a reason that he would fall to the darkside and betrayed them all. Like Saul Karath, his old mentor that he trusted so long had joined the Sith and betrayed the Republic.  
"Revan would never betray the light, how could you have suggested such a thing!" Bastila replied abruptly.  
Carth swiftly looked at her as he waved his right fist at her, "Look Bastila, I can't abide him that he will betray you just like my old mentor did," Carth reminded her.   
"But Revan was a special case," Bastila insisted defensively.  
"Yes I'm sure," Carth snarled, scrunched his face aside.  
"Seriously, the Jedi Council knew the whole reason behind it before I discovered the truth about him," Bastila replied defensively.  
"And you went along with it?" Carth hissed.  
"Yes but I didn't know that time who he was," Bastila lied.  
"You did know Bastila, he was the Dark Lord of the Sith, hero to the Republic, saviour to the galaxy and he betrayed us when the Republic was weak," Carth snorted.  
"But the Jedi saved him Carth," Bastila cried.  
"And they did," Carth agreed. "But at what cost? He had Malak around doing the rest of his dirty work."  
"No your wrong Carth, it was Malak who did his dirty work at his own will," Bastila pointed out. She had recalled that Canderous said this momentarily on the Ebon Hawk after Revan told her the story when the crew feared they lost her and Carth remained sceptical to trust him.   
"You suggest that Revan would turn against us, is that it Carth?" Bastila replied argumentatively.  
"I'm not suggesting that at all," Carth replied defensively. "But he did save you."   
"Yes and I'm grateful for that," Bastila replied promptly. She had felt ashamed and placed herself on a grey crate, remembering the dark days she had as Malak's dark apprentice.   
"Then why did he save me on the Star Forge Carth?" Bastila asked, whimpering.  
Carth looked at his friend wondered would he react to his troubled friend's confusion. Suddenly he recalled back during the time he had spent with them on the Ebon Hawk before they destroyed the first Star Forge, he remembered how much that Revan had spoken to him about his feelings for her. How much he was willing to sacrifice for her, even it was for love or loyalty, a sacrifice that sounded like an oath.  
"Because Bastila, he loved you so much. Don't you see? He sacrificed everything to save you and pledge an oath to protect you. He was willing to die for you to make you understand, that what made him…," Carth reminder her.   
"Yes I saw it in his heart," Bastila sighed. "I saw his love for me."  
"That's right. The Force had served you well. He loved you," Carth agreed.   
"I guess your right," Bastila sighed, her voice sounded relieved.  
"Look Bastila, I know Revan didn't intend on a lot of things. Like hurting your feelings but he trusted your judgement and guidance. No matter the outcome of this battle would be. He can be saved from the darkside as he saved you," Carth replied.  
Bastila smiled cheerfully as his speech comforted him. "Your right Carth, your words speak of such wisdom. I can't abandon Revan for I love him. My destiny lies with him forever and I will swear to protect him. Should he fall to the darkside, I promise he will be redeemed and be saved to the light," Bastila vowed.   
"That's the Bastila I knew," Carth cheered.  
"Carth much as I hated to admit it, again you're not bad for speaking Jedi-like wisdom for a person who is non-Jedi," Bastila replied thankfully, she teased him waving her hand to come near her as she had flirted.   
Carth was relieved. "I'm glad you see it my way," he replied anxiously.  
Before Bastila started walking towards Revan, Carth said, "Oh Bastila one more thing, I did notice you was rationalising earlier."   
Bastila blushed as she abruptly replied, "Me rationalising? Actually, I recalled that you were giving me advice hot shot."   
"True. I didn't but I had enough Jedi bashing from you," Carth replied, honestly as he tried to flirt at her.  
Bastila laughed. "Carth you're not my type you know," Bastila reminded him.  
"Funny I thought you had the hots for me," Carth boasted.  
"Typical male, you're delusional," Bastila sighed in disgust.  
"Come on Bastila admit it, you had the hots for me," Carth insisted.   
"Okay I admit it, I did like you," Bastila admitted.  
"So you do admit it?" Carth asked.  
Bastila walked up to him. "Carth allow me to give you a reminder of what happens to people who dared to interfere with my love relationship," Bastila said deeply in an angry tone of voice.   
She slammed foot on Carth's right foot, clenched her right fist and punched him in the face. She delivered a decisive blow to his head that knocked him across the hall. Carth landed on the crates with a loud 'thump' on impact as the boxes of replicas, weapons and food had toppled on over him. Bastila then walked away with a grumpy face, she muttered, "That will teach a soldier trying to court a Jedi!"   
Carth pushed the boxes away as he screamed at her, "I take it that was a no, gees," Carth replied.  
"Next time Carth, when you give me advice. Don't ever mention your loyalty to Revan," Bastila hissed.  
Carth groaned as he replied, "Don't mention it. ouch"  
Bastila disgusted by Carth's actions, she continued to walked towards the Jedi Defender fighters, where Revan and Jolee were preparing themselves for their daring mission to confront the Dark Lord. The two noble Jedi Knights had come up with a plan that would somehow prevent the destruction of the Jedi taskforce, thus giving enough time for the Republic to move in and saved the Jedi Order fleet. As the conversation had drawn to a close, Revan summed it up, "Well I think that's about covered it Jolee. Do you think we'll pull through on all this? It's rather risky," Revan reminded him.  
Jolee's face slightly frowned as he replied his friend with an honest answer. "I don't know lad. The outcome of this battle leads the fate between you and what is yet to come," said Jolee.   
"I know," Revan replied.  
Revan crossed his arms as he looked towards the stars he had shed a tear on his left eye, hoping there was another way in all this. Then he soon felt that Bastila approached him, he took a deep breath and said, "Bastila, I felt you're worried, concerned, feared about my safety… are you alright?"   
Bastila slightly smiled. "No of course not, I only hope for the best of the mission and the task we have at hand," she lied coldly.  
Revan shuddered, he slightly looked at her loves eyes, and had reached out his right hand and firmly held her cold right hand. "I know how you feel Bastila… I know," he replied honestly.   
Bastila looked up into his eyes and smiled showing guilt on her face that her lover had already known the truth. She couldn't hide her feelings, she let go her thoughts and placed her left hand on his left cheek, "I love you Revan with all my heart and soul. My bond is eternal with you."   
Revan and Bastila kissed, knowing the outcome might turn out to be the worst. They kissed as if they felt one of them would die and shall not return. Their passion had swept with one another, it gave them serenity knowing that there will be only 'no death, there is only the Force'.  
Jolee had shed a tear on his right eye as he watched the two lovely couple kissed. He slightly frowned, he came emotional as he had remembered that he once had a love of his own but things didn't bold well in the end. Then it had struck his mind, 'what if Revan or Bastila does die? One will suffer so much pain… and the other will be corrupted or worse?'   
Jolee glanced at Bastila and Revan for a brief moment he hoped that the outcome of all this battle won't end up into a tragedy. Jolee slightly glanced towards the stars, as he quietly talked to himself with one phrase, "there is only hope… the destiny of the prodigal knight is at hand."  
Revan and Bastila had finished their love intimacy with one another. Revan slightly showed a smile on his face. "There is always hope for us Bastila. There is always you, and I will never forget you," Revan reminded her. Bastila had produced her love a smile.   
"There is a place for you to be at my side forever. I will love you as I have never loved you before. You gave an oath," Bastila smiled.  
Revan placed his left hand on Bastila's lips and quietened her, "Bastila I admire you admiration and loyalty to me. Besides I had respected your mother's wishes that I will protect you," Revan replied.  
Bastila had drawled some tears into her eyes. "Ever since my mother died. We knew that she and I didn't get along. It saddens me I could have done more…" she replied emotionally.  
Revan comforted her. "I know you could have Bastila… there is no death, there is the force... remember my love. Your mother has gone to a better place. As she once said, she is happy for you on all what you've done and what you have become. You have made your mother and father proud," Revan reminded her.  
Bastila stood there and smiled at her love, "Thanks for reminding me Revan. You know how much it feels to me when you say that."   
Revan stood there as he smiled back, "I know. I know sigh Anyway, we must get back to the mission, our destination awaits us."   
Bastila slightly frowned, "I don't know what I'm going to do without you Revan."   
Revan comforted the broken hearted love. "There will be a time Bastila that you must choose. In time you will understand the truth, I only hope I will be there to help you."   
Bastila drifted away as she felt something had already gone wrong between them, but Revan recognised it as he comforted her, "Do not fear me Bastila. Don't let your fear, anger, or hatred overcome you. Stay strong as I have stayed strong with you. Remember the Jedi Code and I will always be there for you, always…" he wisely spoke. Bastila had become relaxed as she smiled at him. She farewelled Revan with one more kiss then ran towards the Bridge deck.  
Revan looked at Jolee, "Is it time?" Revan asked.  
"Yeah lad lets go," Jolee replied. "We shall return."   
The two entered into their cockpits as they had prepared for take off. Carth, Bastila watched them in the distance, and waved them farewell and good luck. Mission, Zalbaar and Juhani had rolled up a few minutes behind them walking through the entrance.   
"Revan is leaving now?" Mission asked.  
Carth heard her voice, "Yes he is," he answered promptly.  
Mission, Juhani and Zalbaar joined Bastila and Carth as they watched Revan and Jolee made their way to the runway. Revan smiled, he saluted his friends the best of luck. His Jedi Defender fighter engines roared up to the runway, after a successful approach to the runway strip. Everyone in the hangar bay heard a loud sonic boom as both Jolee and Revan's fighter craft had roared down the runway outside into space. They'd successfully departed the hangar bay leaving their friends behind.   
Jolee followed Revan as made their way for Corellia and confront the Dark Lord of the Sith, in an attempt to provide the hope for the Jedi fleet. With their friend's departure, Bastila and the others were about to leave the hangar bay but Carth had noticed her staring at the stars. He thought for a moment and remembered the look on her face, her face appeared sad but he knew not to intervene. As the others made their way through the door, he left her behind and walked through the hangar bay door. Bastila looked at the stars and wished her love a safe journey. She glanced again once more then she'd slowly walked off to the bridge.   
On the bridge deck, Admiral Dodonna glared into space and looked around at her prideful fleet. She heard the door opened behind her and faced the entrance and she saw Bastila and Carth walked inside as they reported in for duty. While somewhere inside the Sovereignty, Mission had returned back into Sick Bay and visited Canderous. Zaalbar and Juhani with the droids, worked around the clock on the Ebon Hawk prepared for the next battle.   
Meanwhile back in the battlefield of Corellian space, the Sith and Jedi fleets continued their struggle for supremacy. Master Vandar stood on the bridge deck his commandship "Valor", he felt a tremor in the Force and that led to one assumption. The Dark Lord's presence is here and had landed on the planet's surface.   
Suddenly, one of the Jedi Knight soldiers sent a transmission and reported in, "Master Vandar. We have reports that a Sith shuttlecraft has landed on the Dark Temple of the Mantle. Apparently there is a battle going on."   
"Stand your ground and hold off the Sith from unlocking the secrets inside that temple or all is lost," Vandar replied.  
"As you wish Master," the Jedi soldier replied.   
The commander of the Jedi flagship Valor, Commander Cuzak asked the noble Jedi Master, "What is the secret?" Cuzak asked.  
Master Vandar glanced at him and replied, "An ancient map that leads to two greatest Darkside items."   
Cuzak was curious enough and had raised another question, "What are they?" he asked.  
"The second Star Forge facility and the Valley of the Force," Vandar replied.   
"Oh great," Cuzak frowned, wished he didn't ask.  
On the planet's surface, the Dark Lord with her apprentice along with her Dark Jedi warriors had slaughtered the Republic soldiers. They gained entranced and went inside the temple into the depths of darkness, the Dark Lord was anxious enough as she awaited the truth revealed before the prodical knight's eyes…   
Somewhere in hyperspace, Revan and Jolee had felt the presence of the Dark Lord approaching her goal. Revan turned on the com link and hailed Jolee, "Did you feel that?" he asked softly.  
"Yes I did lad. We are running out of time," Jolee said disappointedly.  
Revan frowned, "I know."   
Within seconds later, the two Jedi defenders prepared to enter the battlefield. Revan and Jolee reached their destination as they disengaged the hyper drive. Jolee stared ahead and saw two huge fleets fighting on a playground, he said, "My goodness…"   
Revan looked at Jolee and said firmly over the comm. frequency, "Well this is it. Its do or die time."   
"Either that or we screw this up," Jolee joked.  
"I hate when you say that old man," Revan frowned.  
"Hey don't get upset at me laddie," Jolee replied. "It was a saying to cool the mind."  
"You better explain that to me another time," Revan reminded him. "Besides we have an issue to deal with."  
"Oh I get it Revan. Don't listen to the old man's advice, he's half intolerable," Jolee hissed.  
"Get focused on the task Jolee," ordered Revan. "We'll talk about it another time but now we have a Dark Lord to deal with."  
"Very well," Jolee agreed.  
"Jolee, send a transmission to the Republic fleet. Now it's time," Revan ordered.  
Jolee followed his instruction and had retransmitted the message. On board the Sith Battleship Devastator, Admiral Carson had been informed of Revan and Jolee's arrival. Revan looked up ahead and saw a squad of six Sith Interceptors on an intercept vector, "Looks like we have been discovered," Revan pointed out. "Prepare to engage!"   
Those Sith fighters approached the Jedi Defender fighters attack range and had engaged them. Both Jolee and Revan took evasive action, they responded with deadly force. Revan took out two Sith fighters, Jolee took out three. The last fighter made a run for it then the Republic armada arrived at the scene. Admiral Dodonna stands ready on the bridge, and asked Bastila to conduct her Battle Meditation. The Republic fleet moved into position to break a whole in the Sith's inner defences.   
Admiral Dodonna gave clearance to Carth, the Ebon Hawk had departed from the hangar bay, "Attention all Republic ships, await Carth's attack wave to begin," Dodonna ordered.  
The Ebon Hawk had roared towards the battlefield, Carth remained at the helm of the Ebon Hawk where he opened a com channel to the fleet, "Attention all Republic fighters assigned to me, this is Carth Onasi. Red and Blue Squadron, engage the Sith Destroyer defence. Green and Gold squadron intercept incoming fighters. Tactical squadrons follow us in."   
The Republic fighters headed towards the Sith armada, Revan and Jolee continued to head towards the Sith defence. The Republic warships had moved into position as they tried to break a whole in the Sith's inner defence. Revan destroyed the last escaping fighter craft, "Okay Jolee, Carth has begun his attack on the fleet. We will have to rush through the Sith defences avoid any engagement if possible. Then we will land on the planet Corellia where we will find the Dark Lord," he said confidently.   
Jolee questioned Revan as he doubted his plan would work, "Are you sure it's wise?" he asked.   
"Either that or we're screwed either way," Revan joked.  
Jolee laughed his humour. "So be it," he replied.  
Both Jolee and Revan hit their sub light engines, they blitzed towards the battlefield. They came closer to an enormous intensified battle scene where the Sith furiously defended themselves as Carth commandeered the Ebon Hawk tirelessly led the Republic fighters and pressed on the attack, where they had engaged the Sith forces in a desperate struggle.   
With the firepower of both sides struggled for supremacy, Master Vandar observed the tactical display. He saw the Republic fleet arrived behind the Sith armada and had already begun attacking. Jedi Master Vandar had ordered his Jedi fleet to change tactics, "All Jedi Warships, concentrate all your firepower and move in towards section 34. Those Sith defences are weakening there! Now this is our opportunity!"   
Meanwhile back on the planet Corellia, Darth Thorak and her apprentice, Master Yuko had reached the chamber room where the secrets of the second Star Forge and the location of the Valley of the Force are located. Yuko stated, "I can feel the power of the Darkside soaring in this room."   
Thorak laughed, "Yes… and it shall be mine! The pathetic Republic fools thought they could stop me, I'm the true Dark lord of the Sith."   
"Yes Master. Now it's time, I sensed a Jedi approaching. Yes… it's the one whom you seek Master. Revan has come!" Yuko replied.  
Thorak grinned as everything had gone according to plan. "Well, we can't keep our guests waiting," Thorak reminded him. "Come, we'll get the information we need, then leave this place."  
Thorak and Yuko entered the chamber, come closer to finding the answers they needed. Revan had sensed the darkside grew stronger at every passing moment. He briefly closed his eyes, and had sent a quick telepathic message to Bastila. It said, "Bastila, we are running out of time. I need an opening and I need it now."   
Bastila was kneeling inside the briefing room at the time when she heard her partner's request. Still doing her Battle Meditation, her body glowed in blue colour as she concentrated every minute to aid the Republic. While in her state, she couldn't be distracted but she had the ability to communicate telepathically. Shed sent her response to her love, it said… "Help is on the way"  
Revan received Bastila's message through the guidance of the Force, he hailed the Ebon Hawk. "Carth, concentrate all your firepower on the Sith Destroyers. The Jedi fleet is heading towards us and they need an opening and they need it now," Revan pleaded.   
Carth looked at the Jedi fleet as he saw what his friend was talking about, then he issued an order to his fighters, "All Republic fighters, ignore the fighters, hit the Sith warships. Make way for the Jedi fleet." Within minutes, the Republic fighters engaged the Sith capital ships as they attempted to break through the Sith's tightened defence.   
Back on the Republic commandship, Sovereignty, Admiral Dodonna was observing the tactical display overview, then she noticed a whole in the Sith lines. She observed a bit further then she spoke, "There an opening!" she shouted.   
She then ordered her communication's officer to open a channel to the fleet. The communication officer nodded as she opened a channel to the defiant Republic taskforce.   
"All Republic warships, Carth has made an opening. I repeat; Carth has made the opening! All Republic warships, concentrate all your firepower on the Sith Destroyers and Battlewagons. Now is our chance, through everything we've got!"  
There at that moment the order was given by Admiral Dodonna, the Republic Destroyers and Frigates, followed by the Cruisers moved into position as they opened fire at long range. While back onboard the Sith battleship, Devastator, Admiral Carson had been informed by the Republic's major breakthrough.   
The Sith Admiral ordered his Destroyers and Battleships to close the gap, thus bringing all guns to bear on the Republic and Jedi forces. Where he intended to surround them and then crush him. A trap well planned.   
Admiral Carson saw the opportunity, he ordered his Sith warships to bring their firepower into bear, then within minutes the Sith intensive firepower came from the left to right and in the middle. While the Republic went in for the kill, where rode in the brave 600 Republic warships, attempting to free the Jedi forces.  
Master Vandar had ordered his fleet to move into that opening and punched all the way through. No surrender or retreating, it's a fight to the death. Meanwhile Revan and Jolee evaded every Sith fighter as they continued to rush against time towards Corellia. The battlefield became more intense as they evaded by maneuvering past the major laser batteries of the Sith battleships.   
"Man talked about intense," Jolee shouted with such anxiety.   
"No surrender or retreat," Revan replied.  
The Jedi pair continued their race, while the Ebon Hawk was not far behind as it destroyed many Sith fighters behind them. Carth hailed Revan and Jolee with a question, "Need a hand?" he offered generously.  
Revan was relieved when he had heard his friend's voice. "Provide me whatever you can Carth, I owe you one," Revan replied thankfully.   
"You got it! Blue and Red Squadron provide Revan cover," ordered Carth as he forwarded Revan's anxious response.  
Both Red and Blue squadron leaders acknowledged Carth's order. With seconds to spare, Revan and Jolee accompanied with the combine full squadrons of both Red and Blue Squadron charged into the fire through the Sith's final defence.   
They approached rapidly, the Republic fighters were getting chewed up then within a split second, both Revan and Jolee had broken through the Sith lines but with a price, none of the Republic fighters had made it through because either they were destroyed or occupied. Revan and Jolee then continued heading towards the Corellia, as they were about to enter the planet's atmosphere, Revan felt his Master's presence nearby.  
Master Vandar was on the bridge deck of his commandship where he sensed Revan's presence and hailed him. "Revan this is Master Vandar. Thank you for the assistance," complimented Vandar.   
Revan responded, "No problem. Continue with the attack, I'll have something to take care of first," he replied.   
Master Vandar understood him as he already known what Revan had intended to do, he replied with a good luck charm, "May the Force be with you." At that very moment, Revan and Jolee sensed the darkside rosed within the temple.   
Inside the temple, Darth Thorak and her apprentice had discovered a Star Map. Overwhelmed by the horrors of the darkside, Darth Thorak thirsted for more power, as she'd approached the Star Map. The Star Map then opened where it briefly released a ball that glowed into a star in the air as a huge global map appeared. Yuko stood there and he was amazed by its power as he gazed the Star Maps appearance, "So there you have it my apprentice, the Star Map," said Thorak where she renounced with an evil laugh.  
Yuko was speechless and replied, "What power. What to do next?" Thorak chuckled, "We shall take its power and find the other eight ancient Star Maps. The data will be downloaded onto this encrypted datapad, then we will go find the other Star Maps before the Jedi realises what we are up to.   
Meanwhile as Thorak was close to achieving her goal, Revan and Jolee entered the atmosphere of Corellia, where they'd set course for the temple, after a few minutes they landed safely on the eastern side where the Sith shuttle didn't land. After landing both Revan and Jolee exited their cockpits were they were confronted with one Jedi Knight, his name was Harvey Shenzon, leader of the Jedi Knight strike force.   
"Revan, is that you?" asked the approaching Jedi Knight.   
"Yes," Revan replied as he tried to recognise who was the other Jedi. Then he noticed who it was, his old Jedi Academy friend Harvey Shenzon.   
"Well I'll be darned, it is you Revan after all these years," replied the anxious Jedi Knight.   
"Harvey Shenzon, is that you?" asked Revan, recognising his face.   
"It sure is Revan, I'm glad to see you," Harvey replied.   
"Well I hate to be rude Harvey. We've got a situation to deal with," Revan insisted.   
"Yeah I know. Darth Thorak and her apprentice are here right now," Harvey replied reluctantly.   
Unfortunately shed had managed to open the sealed doors to the chamber room, where she can obtain the secrets of the Jedi and the second ancient factory, the Star Forge."   
"What? Another Star Forge?" Revan replied abruptly. "That's impossible Harvey, the Republic…"   
"The ancient Empire that once existed over 20,000 years ago built three Star Forges," Harvey interrupted him. "We haven't discovered the third yet."   
Jolee replied with a disappointed voice, "Great, I can think of things much worse right now."   
Revan slightly frowned as he looked at Jolee admitting the situation could be worse. "Yeah I see what you mean," Revan agreed.   
He faced Harvey and asked him a question. "Harvey. Can you help us out?" Revan asked.   
Harvey nodded as he replied, "Yes Revan. I'll take you to the chamber and help you confront the Dark Lord."   
"Thanks," Revan thankfully replied to the helpful Jedi soldier.   
Meanwhile as Revan and his companions journeyed through the Temple. Above them were the fleets of the Republic and Jedi forces fighting against all odds on the invincible tyrants of the galaxy. Onboard the Republic commandship Sovereignty, Bastila still in her Battle Meditation state, kneed before the tactical display. Blue represented the Sith warships, while Red represented the Republic warships and Green represented the Jedi warships.  
There were too many Blue triangles on the tactical layout, some of them appeared to be in a circle, closing in on the Red and Green fleets. As if the Sith were going to surround them and closed the gap on them, to crush the fleet. Bastila's heart suddenly sank as she felt her love had gone deeper inside the temple, full of corruption, hatred and fear. The darkside overwhelmed her emotions as she witnessed her love go towards the chamber to confront the Dark Lord of the Sith and her mild apprentice.   
Within moments later, suddenly her link with Revan was gone and her thoughts with Revan somehow became subdued. Back on Corellia deep inside the temple, Revan felt his bond with Bastila suddenly cut off as well and began to wonder why. Down ahead the corridor, the darkside became stronger and stronger. It then became cold and made his companions worried. Jolee drifted at times as he felt the presence of the Dark Lord soaring through her. Her powers were unimaginable, yet unthinkable.   
Suddenly Revan and his friends saw a corridor ahead of them. The writing above the entrance was in Rakatan dialect but upside down. It read… "This is the entrance of the chamber of darkness where secrets are revealed."   
Revan looked at his companions as he felt the darkside overwhelmed this place. He looked into the eyes of Jolee and Harvey and felt their fear as they never felt so much intensive power of the darkside. How can this be? Revan looked towards the corridor again and marched in as he said, "I fear neither evil nor death. The force is my valour and ally, so may the Force fight with me."  
Jolee and Harvey stood there in amazement, staring at Revan and felt strong with him. They had followed their friend into the depths of darkness, into the fire where they will confront the Dark Lord herself. Within a few minutes they had reached the entrance to the chamber, Revan had felt a disturbance in the Force, something hidden in the corridor. Then six Dark Jedi Knights had appeared out of nowhere and stood there in front of them, ready for battle. The first two closer to Revan had dual red lightsabers, while the other four had two red topaz lightsabers.   
Revan, Jolee, and Harvey had ignited their lightsabers as they responded to the Dark Jedi's lightsaber challenge and were prepared for combat. Then the battle began as the Dark Jedi struck first. Revan summoned his Force immunity armour, Jolee conjured his Force Valor. Harvey raised his power on his left hand with lightning bolts sparkled, he unleashed his Force Storm lightning attack upon the Dark Jedi opponents. The lightning had struck them and made the Dark Jedi more aggravated as they had retaliated with their darkside powers.   
The Dark Jedi responded with a cowardly tactic, a whirlwind hurricane had lifted both Harvey and Jolee off their feet while Revan stood his ground firmly. He marched towards the first Dark Jedi that was closest to him and attacked furiously with his lightsaber, he used Master Flurry as his tactic.   
Twisted and turned his opponent at every persistent blow he did, that caused the Dark Jedi to fall back but Revan had quickly struck him down before the Dark Jedi could react. There stroke a decisive blow to the Sith but the remaining five Dark Jedi had become full of hatred and was furious, they'd glanced at Revan and flung towards him all together.  
Revan stood there as he yielded his lightsaber in the air waited for his chance to strike at the evil Jedi and end the threat. Jolee and Harvey helplessly watched at their companion, Revan remained defiant and determined to defend his friends at all cost. His lightsaber ends touched each other, Revan swung left and right holding off his five opponents.   
He yelled with a battle cry, "The Force is my valour and ally!"   
Revan evaded continuously, swirved side to side and ducked his body as he avoided the bright red blades. The Dark Jedi Knights repeatedly went on the offensive and mocked his every move. Revan jumped as high to the ceiling, then across wall to wall down the corridor. While one of the Dark Jedi summoned a red flashing ball on his left hand, it grew bigger with each passing moment.   
Revan had felt the tremendous dark power being conjured, the most destructive power called 'Force Destruction', designed only for one purpose… an offensive attack. He landed on the ground and swiftly reacted as he stood back in his guard stance, as he created a distraction and occupied the other Dark Jedi opponents, hoped the determined Dark Jedi to provoke his defence.  
Then the Dark Jedi, who conjured the deadly force power, released 'Force Destruction' at Revan while both he and the other Dark Jedi continued fighting. Jolee screamed, "NO!" his voice echoed down the corridor.   
Despite Jolee's desperate plea, Revan fought his way till the end. The destructive red ball of light, Force Destruction, had impacted on the crowd. It had brought a huge flash of lightning with a bright light that blinded both Jolee and Harvey, as they helplessly expected for the worst. A few minutes later, the smoke had cleared with all the Dark Jedi laid dead on the floor, but one person only remained standing, it was Revan…   
Revan intended that he focused the blast on him to ensure that destructive Force power would impact on the other Dark Jedi. His planned had worked but with a price. With the smoke cleared, Revan was injured badly evidentially shown that his Jedi Robe had been torn apart. His posture was slant, holding his right arm due to it extensive bleeding. His face was covered with blood, and his left eye was closed.   
Revan held his lightsaber on his left hand but despite he tried to remain standing, he barely could stand up straight but he looked at the Dark Jedi Knight's eyes and slightly giggled. There sparked a scene, Revan thought for a moment that he would die by the hand of his enemy as the Dark Jedi laughed evilly at him.   
Suddenly with luck, the hurricane attack that held Jolee and Harvey helplessly ceased. Jolee and Harvey both ignited their lightsabers again and lashed out on the last Dark Jedi from behind. Jolee became furious and let his emotions swell upon him, he attacked by throwing everything he had. The Dark Jedi had lost his guard, losing his lightsaber then Jolee had finished him with a critical blow to his opponents head. There stood a defiant Jolee.  
"That was for Revan you," Jolee shouted. Revan groaned as he looked at his friend, his eyes shuddered as he gasped one last breath and collapsed flat faced on the ground.   
Both Harvey and Jolee rushed themselves towards their weakened companion. They retrenched their lightsabers as Harvey had knelt before Revan and placed his left hand on Revan's chest. Harvey's body glowed in blue as he conjured his Force ability to heal Revan. Revan's body slowly healed, where within minutes, he had regained his strength and had summoned his healing powers to finish the healing process.   
Jolee assisted them after he caught his breath. A few minutes later had passed, Revan was fully healed as he got up and thanked his friends. "Thanks guys I really appreciate it," Revan thankfully replied.  
Jolee smiled with a sigh of relief, "You did well lad, and I owe you one."   
Revan shook his head in disagreement, "No Jolee. I did what we had to do and now, we've got to confront the Dark Lord while we sill can."  
"Revan your Jedi robes are ruined," Jolee quivered. "I think you need some new robes?"   
"Yes I see that," Revan frowned regrettably.   
"Well I could let you use mine," Jolee offered.   
"No need for that Jolee," Revan replied.  
"Oh?" Jolee asked curiously.  
"Let me guess you are going to use a Dark Jedi outfit," Harvey implied.  
"Better than these ruined robes," Revan frowned. "I'll get a new robe made for me."  
"Yeah you have a point there," Jolee agreed. "Go ahead while Harvey and I wait by that corridor."  
"Very well," Revan replied.  
Jolee and Harvey had waited patiently as Revan changed his outfit but Harvey however remained uncertain as he looked at his two new companions and wondered what would happen next. Without a benefit of a doubt, Revan had to confront the Dark Lord where he will learn the truth of his former master, Thorak. After a few minutes, Revan had got dressed and led his Jedi light companions as they'd walked deeper into the darkness while on the other side stood two superior Dark Jedi's, Darth Thorak, Lord of the Sith and her apprentice Yuko corrupted from Coruscant.   
Yuko had felt the presence of the other prodigal knight and looked at his master who stood in front of the Star Map. "I sense Revan my master, he is here," said Yuko coldly.   
"I sense him too my young apprentice. While he approaches, arrange the other door to open for our escape. I will confront him alone…" said Darth Thorak with an evil grin on her face.   
Her apprentice stared at her and asked, "What about his companions master?" Yuko asked.   
Thorak smiled as she replied, "You'll deal with them after I've sealed the door behind Revan..."   
Yuko laughed evilly, "And the day of reckoning has come!"   
Thorak shook her head, "No Yuko. Revan will learn the truth and the next time we confront each other, he will be turned to the darkside and we shall become invincible!"   
Yuko laughed and had left the chamber unsealed, allowing him and his master to escape. Revan and his companions approached the chamber entrance, where a force field had blocked their entrance. Revan approached the force field a bit closer and suddenly it had disappeared as if he had deactivated it. He waved his hand where the force field was and looked astonished around in disbelief as he began to wonder.   
"That's odd," Revan thought to himself. "Something's not right here as my instincts tell me I sensed something…close by."   
Jolee heard Revan murmured and reacted as he stood back a bit reluctantly as he had felt the darkside had clouded their judgement.  
"What is it Revan?" Jolee asked.  
Revan shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, for a minute there it was there and the next it was gone," Revan replied. "I feel something is not…"  
Then the chamber doors had suddenly opened wide with a loud creaking noise. Revan looked at his friends for a moment then he reluctantly walked forward, Jolee and Harvey followed him through the darkened chamber corridor. As the three Jedi walked closer, their footsteps echoed through the corridor but as each step they took, they'd all felt the presence of the darkside ever so strong.   
Revan went through the second door and saw a Star Map. A dark clothed person was on his or her knees in front of it. Revan's heart sank as he felt the darkside overwhelmed inside the cold chamber. He had found himself back into a flashback, where he had remembered that Bastila was in a similar situation when he confronted her the second time, that was on the Star Forge. He nervously slowly walked down the corridor, as he approached closer to the Star Map. He heard Bastila's voice over, and over again in his head whistled through the Force saying, "Revan. I knew you'd come for me…"  
He'd went further down the dark corridor, Jolee and Harvey approached the second door then suddenly two shock mines had appeared in front of them. Before they could react, it had exploded and knocked them to the floor.   
Revan was stunned and looked behind him, he saw his friends knocked down to the ground then the door quickly closed and was sealed shut. Revan ran to the door and discovered that it was a trap! His heart sank as he felt another flash back, where he remembered saying to Bastila, "I'm not Revan anymore… I'm Teknoman."   
Despite being given with a new identity from the Jedi Council. Teknoman made one request with Master Vandar because he had regained his identity. He asked to reclaim his true identity as Revan, the Jedi Council accepted it but Teknoman remained with Revan as his call sign.   
No mattered the name he had, Bastila Shan didn't care if it was Teknoman or Revan, but it was the love she saw in him that led them together from that day forth… Revan remembered in his desperate battle with Bastila, in the end he remember she asked him, "Will there be a place for you after all this is over?" and he replied, "You know the answer that I do love you Bastila." She then responded, "I love you too with all my heart." Revan stood there calmly and looked at the Star Map, facing his fear and walked slowly to the dark clothed person who knelt before it. Then the dark cloaked person stood up and approached him.  
Revan calmed himself with the Jedi Code, "There is no emotion, and there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death and there is the force…"   
Revan felt better after he'd spoke the Jedi Code but he felt the presence of the Dark Lord had moved towards him. Then the dark clothed Jedi stood there with her face down and smiled as she said… "Well Revan, you thought the lightside was powerful enough to break the darkside? You were wrong. Now you have come to face me and your destiny lies within the prophecy as spoken."   
Revan glanced at her and replied abruptly, "I have no idea what you are talking about?"   
"You do Revan… just you haven't foreseen it yet. You are pathetic and weak fool you are to have served the light, bah! You are a prodigal knight Revan and you know it in your heart. You once were the Dark Lord of the Sith but you are not worthy to claim the title of Dark Lord of the Sith…" mocked the Dark Lord.  
Revan fought defensively, "Darth Thorak! Is that you?"   
The Dark Lord replied, "Yes Revan! It is I, Darth Thorak, who once was your mentor and master. Now bow down before me!"   
Revan remained defiant as he replied defensively again, "Never!"   
Darth Thorak laughed, "Well Revan I see you are defiant as you once were… and what's this? I sense your emotions swell in you… yes… yes…"   
Revan was agonised by her remark. "Never I, won't be turned to the darkside!" Revan argued.   
Darth Thorak replied disappointedly, "So you believe you served the light? Do you believe the prophecy that is laid out in front of you?"  
"I have no idea at all what you are talking about," Revan replied.  
Thorak chuckled, "Pity. Well your Jedi masters in the Jedi Order obviously sealed the truth from you. You want to know the truth, here is the truth…"   
Revan defensively replied, "I don't believe what you say."   
Thorak snorted, "Then believe this!"   
Suddenly the Star Map displayed the prophecy. It mentioned the prophecy of how to become "One with the force," an immense power that almost becomes invincible and a force to be reckoned with. When two Jedi merge into one side of the force, they shall become invincible!  
Thorak grinned as Revan frowned, "So you see Revan. Our destiny is at hand! Join me and together we will rule the galaxy as Master and apprentice!"   
Revan remained defiant and fought defensively again, "Never! I will not betray the Light or the Republic."   
Revan ignited his lightsaber as he charges towards Thorak. Thorak ignites her red lightsaber waiting for Revan to come in closer. Then the two Jedi clashed at each other, the two best fighters of the galaxy struggled for supremacy. Revan used his Master Flurry tactic while Thorak defended herself as she blocked his strikes. Revan and Thorak swung themselves from right to left. As Thorak pushed Revan away, Revan retaliated with his lightning strike.   
Thorak laughed at him by taunted him, "Your no match for me yet Revan…"   
"Your day has come Thorak!" Revan mocked her.   
The two Jedi fought again, both had become stronger with each passing moment they had struggle for supremacy. Revan struck hard at the Dark Lord but Thorak retaliated with a decisive blow that forced Revan to retreat. Then Revan stood there in his guard stance as he witnessed Darth Thorak's unthinkable power. Thorak flung her hands wide open as she began to glow green and red, her power was rising. Revan remained standing there and couldn't help but watch his enemy draw her power for one main purpose... to destroy Revan!  
Revan had realised that the prophecy tale, of a Savior and Conqueror. There it had struck his thoughts, where he witnessed Darth Thorak and knew she was searching for him all the time to become "one with the Force". Should that prophecy come true, he and Thorak would become invincible! Revan struggled from the temptation of the darkside as he fought his former master at every turn.  
Revan made his final decision, fight Darth Thorak until the end, and stop her at all costs. He heard a female voice that he didn't recognise, it spoke ever so nobly, "Revan… you are the savior of the galaxy… Thorak is the conqueror… the third prodigal knight is the decider of all things…"   
Revan had shook his head, ignoring the voice. Then the voice in his head became louder, "Revan, you are the savior. Thorak is the conqueror and the third prodigal knight is the decider of all things…" Then Thorak finally conjured a Force Destruction ball, powerful enough to stop Revan.  
Thorak released the ball at Revan. Revan stood on guard and summoned his secret power, the Force Holy Bolt. He clenched his left fist as lightning had sparkled around his hand, glowing away… then formed a large bolt. Thorak ceased her evil laugh and looked at Revan's eyes, she saw the eyes of a true champion willing to sacrificed everything to save the galaxy. She realised that Revan was the Savior not a Conqueror of the galaxy.   
Despite the recent turn of events, Thorak's hatred grew more where she released the Force Destruction ball at Revan. Revan retrenched his lightsaber blade and focused on forming his Force Holy Bolt attack again. The Force Destruction ball approached Revan rapidly as he remained firm, and released his 'Force Holy Bolt' attack, where he attempted to provoke her attack. There shun a blight light towards the Force Destruction ball, a large sharp lightning bolt arrow roared towards the dark power. The two collided as a huge explosion had shaken inside the Temple.  
Somewhere inside the Temple, Jolee and Harvey had felt the temple rumbled beneath their feet, as the tremendous power of the two prodigal knights collided. Jolee hesitated at first then he said, "You feel that? That was tremendous power. Revan is fighting for his life there."   
Harvey frowned. "Yeah but we can't save him," he pointed out.   
Suddenly a corridor door opened… Standing on the other side was Darth Thorak's apprentice Master Yuko, with his red lightsaber already ignited on his right hand. Both Jolee and Harvey were shocked by this encounter as they stood there in shock…  
Back inside the chamber, after the explosion faded, Revan and Thorak reignited their lightsabers as they had gone at each other's throats again. Revan held his lightsaber firmed as he was locked in a dual with Thorak. Both Revan and Thorak struggled to move their lightsabers… "You can't win Revan!" Thorak hissed.  
Revan then forced the issue as he reached out to the Force and pushed her away with his left hand. Thorak was knocked backed as he conjured another Force Holy Bolt and released it swiftly at her. Then the blast blinded the Dark Lord as she was, knocked back and had plunged to the ground, the floor tiles broke and were covered with the debris.  
Thorak hissed and snarled as she had lashed out with her Force Destruction attack on him. Revan took the hit as he plunged to the other side of the chamber and landed on the wall on his backside as bits of pieces of debris had fall to the ground. Thorak gasping for breath held her lightsaber and said, "Revan… gasp we shall fight another day. The next battle we have will be your last!"   
Thorak injured, she struggled to stand up after the major blast, and she retracted her lightsaber as she slowly got up and walked through the other exit. Revan hurt badly, deliberately pushed his body away from the wall and had fall to the ground.   
Revan slowly got up, he moaned and groaned with the pain that he'd felt. He was bleeding again on his right arm. With his force powers depleted, Revan pulled out a needle from his Jedi robe and injected on his right arm to heal himself. Within a few minutes, the bleeding eased and the pain had slowly drifted away. He stood up and walked to the control panel near the Star Map and inserted his datapad to download the information that Darth Thorak was seeking before he could return to his fighter craft and send a transmission to Admiral Dodonna.   
Meanwhile, back in space where the huge fleets engaged in an all out battle. The Jedi and Republic warships had managed to broken through the Sith lines. While onboard the Sith commandship, Devastator, Admiral Carson had ordered his ships to pull back and regroup. Carth Onasi, commanding his ship the Ebon Hawk was relieved to see the Sith retreat. Admiral Dodonna ordered her Republic fleet to press on the attack, Master Vandar and his Jedi followers joined in.   
As the Sith had withdrawn from battle, Revan had finished his downloading the data and ran back to his fighter to send the word. On the way through the temple, he'd picked up his ruined Jedi robed and changed back into his clothes. However not all was complete, somewhere in the temple Jolee and Harvey had confronted with Darth Thorak's apprentice, Yuko, former member of the Jedi Council corrupted to the darkside.   
Jolee and Harvey remained on guard as they ignited their lightsabers. Yuko waved his lightsaber. "So Jolee, you have come at last," said Yuko coldly.  
Jolee felt so disappointed with his friend, knowing that he couldn't be saved as the darkside consumed him. He frowned and asked his friend one question, "How could you betray the Jedi Order Yuko?"   
Yuko chuckled with an evil grin on his face. "The Jedi of the light are nothing but weak. Darth Thorak has shown me the full power of the darkside and therefore it will be your last," Yuko taunted.  
Jolee shouted defensively, "You don't mean that."   
Yuko's face had scrunched up and said, "No Jolee, it is you who is mistaken."  
Yuko struck at Jolee and zapped Harvey with a lightning attack. Jolee firmly held his Jedi Consular lightsaber as he swung to his left and right, defending himself from Master Yuko's swift offensive attack. Harvey drifted aside, hurt badly from the Force lightning attack, he used his remaining powers Force Heal on Jolee as he continued to battle's the arrogant former Jedi Master.   
Jolee struggled to hold on his defence, Yuko suddenly pulled back as he taunted him, "Ha! You are weak Jolee, unlike your wife…"   
Jolee felt his anger fumed in the air as he snarled, "How dare you speak to me! You never knew my wife."   
Yuko stood there as he gave an evil laugh where he replied, "Well Jolee. That is where you are mistaken. Darth Thorak killed her easily… she was weak."   
Jolee's emotions had become in despair as it brought sadness where it struck right into his heart, as if a thousand needles stabbed him. Jolee became emotional, with the sorrow of his loved one dead and his peace within him was gone.   
He then felt cold, angry, and looked into the eyes of Yuko and replied, "You will pay!"   
Yuko chuckled, "Do I sense a Jedi who has lost his way? Or has he come for revenge?"   
Jolee abruptly replied, "We'll see about that."  
Harvey shouted, "No Jolee! Don't give into the darkside."   
Then the two men made there stances and ignited their weapons. Jolee looked firm at his opponent while Yoku gave an evil grin… then Jolee and Yoku used the force to leap at each other head on. There lightsaber blades touched each other and hurled in the air. Jolee and Yuko swung around from back to front and then landed on the ground.  
The two Jedi struggled as each other gave themselves a beating. Yuko swerved as Jolee fought hard as he desperately struggled to deliver a decisive blow to Thorak's apprentice. Then suddenly Harvey summoned a Holy Bolt and released on Yuko. The blast roared down the corridor and there at moment, Harvey had felt the life force of both Yuko and Jolee trembled. He then felt guilty of unleashing his power unexpectedly on his friend but he asked himself, "was it worth the risk?"   
Meanwhile, Revan had reached the exit and left the temple onto a platform, ahead of the platform he saw his Jedi Defender fighter still intact. He heard a ship taking off somewhere on the other side of the temple and had felt the presence of the Dark Lord on that shuttle craft, marked Darth Thorak's name on it. Darth Thorak departed the scene and left Revan unscarred. Revan wearing his torn Jedi robes, could only but watch the shuttle leave the temple and shoot off over to the skies of Corellia.   
Then Revan glanced at the skies and saw the fleets of the Republic, Jedi and Sith slowly moved apart. At that moment, Master Vandar had sensed the Dark Lord leaving the planet's surface and had discovered that the wounded promising Jedi, Revan had found the data. Vandar felt Revan's thoughts and saw sadness, anger and disbelief within him, he also discovered that his Jedi pupil uncovered the truth of the prophecy and the disturbing puzzle with Darth Thorak's plans.  
Then Master Vandar hailed the Republic commandship, Sovereignty. "Bastila, this is Master Vandar. You can stop using your Battle Meditation now." Bastila was disturbed by her master's request, she wondered why he master would spare the Sith from the eve of victory… "Master Vandar why stop now? We are on the eve of victory and the Sith…" she asked.   
Master Vandar intruded her inquiry, "Bastila cease the Battle Meditation. Revan is alive…"   
Bastila confused as she asked her master, "I sense Revan... oh no… my poor love he is hurt, I sensed it in him."   
Admiral Dodonna overheard the conversation and asked, "What is going on?"   
"Admiral Dodonna. The situation has changed unexpectedly. Tell the fleet to cease their attacks and hold position here," Vandar replied.  
The Admiral was stunned by Master Vandar's request as she asked, "May I ask why?"   
Vandar sharply replied, "No."   
"No?" Dodonna frowned.  
"Now is not the time to discuss such things," Vandar replied. "Bastila, stop using your Battle Meditation and allow the Sith retreat. We've done enough as it is."   
Bastila obeyed her Master's request as she'd opened her eyes where she had stopped her battle meditation. She looked at the holographic picture of Master Vandar. "I've done what you asked Master but -," Bastila replied.   
Vandar interrupted, "Admiral. Ask Revan to meet me onboard the Jedi flagship Valor. I wish to see him at once." Dodonna nodded.  
As the transmission of Vandar faded, Dodonna shook her head in disbelief as she glanced at Bastila. Bastila got up from her knees as they looked at each other, wondering what would happen next. Unsure of the outcome, both Dodonna and Bastila had felt confused. Dodonna walked back to the bridge deck and ordered all Republic fighters and warships to stand down. Carth onboard the Ebon Hawk wondered why the sudden order and he decided to return to the Sovereignty's hangar.   
Meanwhile inside the temple, Harvey waited for the smoke to clear and he heard the voices of both Jolee and Yuko in agony. They continued fighting on, a few moments later, Yuko felt his master abandoned him, could do nothing but fight to the death… as Jolee lashed out on him. His fear overwhelmed him, consumed by the darkside he only made one right thing, he told Jolee the truth of his master's plans. He looked into the eyes of Jolee and said, "Revan will be Thorak's apprentice."   
Jolee stepped back in disbelief, "What? Why are you telling me this?" Harvey felt the lightside slowly emerged in the corrupted Jedi.   
Harvey whispered to Jolee, "Listen to him Jolee… you might want to listen to him."   
Jolee looked at Yoku as he demanded a straight answer, "Speak quickly then."   
Yoku stood still and replied, "Darth Thorak intends to capture Revan for one purpose. She wants Revan to join the darkside. Should she succeed, her and Revan would become invincible. They will become 'one with the Force' as a legend that once spoke over many millennia ago."   
Jolee sensed Yuko's wisdom as he replied, "That makes sense but how do I know you aren't fooling this old man?"   
Yuko replied, "Believe or don't believe it you will. Revan will be turned to the darkside and there is NOTHING you can do to save him."   
Yuko lashed out one more time, Jolee and Yuko battled for an hour then Jolee made a breakthrough. He swirled his lightsaber at Yuko and knocked his weapon aside. Yuko defenceless, kneeled before him. Yuko laughed with these last dying words… "Revan will die…ha ha ha."   
Jolee stood there with his lightsaber in his hand, "What happened to my wife?" Jolee asked.  
Yuko smiled as he replied, "Darth Thorak killed her and I enjoyed her story."   
Jolee's hatred swelled inside him and he swung his lightsaber at Yuko and sliced it through his body in half, he shouted emotionally, "This is for my wife!"   
Jolee fall down on his knees and cried out for revenge. Harvey stood there as he'd felt Jolee's pain and suffering consumed his soul. He walked up and comforted Jolee. "Come on Jolee, let's go," Harvey insisted. Jolee slightly grudged as he stood up and ran went with Harvey to the landing pad where Revan was waiting for them.  
Meanwhile onboard the Sith shuttle, Darth Thorak laughed and smiled as she flew her craft to her commandship. She spoke to herself, "Excellent my plan worked out perfectly. With my apprentice dead, my former apprentice will be at my side. When that day comes, the two prodigal knights will become 'one with the Force' and the ancient artifacts I seek will be ours to control. The Sith shall reign through the Stars and deliver a mighty blow to the Republic once and for all." Her evil laugh had echoed as she'd arrived inside the hangar of the Sith Battleship Devastator.  
Revan walked up to his Jedi Defender fighter as he approached, the cockpit automatically opened, he pressed the com channel to Admiral Dodonna. He waited for the response, Jolee and Harvey exited the temple's entrance and approached him. Jolee gasped for breath asked him, "What happened with Darth Thorak?"   
"The Dark Lord told me the truth and it unexpectedly overwhelmed me," Revan replied sadly.  
Harvey frowned, "Did you defeat her?"   
Revan glanced at the sky and he slightly smiled, "No I didn't." Jolee and Harvey looked at each other wondering why Revan was smiling when he didn't defeat the Dark Lord.   
"No?" Harvey asked.   
"I think he didn't defeat her if he has a reason for it," Jolee replied.  
Revan looked at his friends and replied, "Well the reason I didn't defeat Darth Thorak was that I needed time to prepare myself for another battle with her…"   
The two Jedi companions stared at him with such confusion, as he explained on further the confusion disappeared "…you see, she was powerful enough to defeat me but she restrained herself to kill me. She wanted me to confront her again when its time to stop her."   
Jolee frowned, "So you let her get away that's it?"   
Revan shook his head, "Not initially at first my friend. She had me cornered, nearly dead for certain but she fled which I don't understand the reason why."   
"Nonsense," Harvey snorted. "Darth Thorak wouldn't spare you without a reason."   
Revan replied calmly, "Then what do you think Harvey?"   
Harvey looked at him and turned his face away, giving him the other cheek as he replied, "Well gee, I don't know Revan. Maybe she wants you to betray the Jedi Order…" then he shrugged his shoulders with much guilt, "…maybe she wants Master Vandar or Bastila, or someone to join her to the darkside."   
Revan frowned, "So you are implying that I will betray the Jed Order and the Republic is that it?"   
Harvey shrugged his shoulders replying to Revan's question, "No… no not at all."  
"Good, conversation over," Revan replied.  
Jolee frowned, "Revan… I understand you were on a lot of pressure fighting the Dark Lord…"   
Revan snapped back at him. "What?" he asked.  
Jolee replied to Revan as he pleaded, "shush I understand how you felt the darkside Revan. She had you there at every turn…" Revan sensed Jolee's guilt that the information revealed from Darth Thorak's apprentice had slipped through his friends mind.   
"So it was Darth Thorak's intention all along?" asked Revan.   
Jolee looked at his friend's eyes with guilt as he replied, "Yes I killed her apprentice, I couldn't save him…"  
Revan frowned as he asked, "Why Jolee?"   
Harvey felt the emotions of Revan and Jolee very depressed because they couldn't save a loyal servant such as Yuko from the darkside. "It wasn't our fault Revan. Yuko, choose that path and it consumed him, but after Jolee struck him down. I felt Yuko's spirit free from the darkside and he was redeemed to the light," Harvey replied.  
Suddenly Revan, Jolee and Harvey felt a spiritual Force approached them. There at the entrance of the Temple stood Jedi Master Yuko in a spiritual form. All the three Jedi Knights stood there was astonished by this discovery. "Jolee I forgive you…" said Yuko spirit.   
"The Force shall set you free my friend," Jolee replied.  
"Revan," Yuko smiled. "I sensed the darkside was soaring through you. Are you alright?"   
"I won't lie to you master Yuko. I felt it was terrible, a terrible path I once discovered and used against the people who I loved," Revan replied.  
Yuko asked him another question. "Do you want to know the reason I fall to the darkside noble knight?" he asked.  
"Yes, please do," Revan replied.  
"Please sit down and I will explain it to you," Yuko replied.  
Master Yuko approached him then he sat beside Revan on the side of the wall while Harvey and Jolee stood there and listened.   
"Revan, I must warn you this is a lesson you should learn from." told Yuko.  
Revan understood him and replied, "Please continue."   
Yuko replied, "Very well."   
As Yuko told the reason for his downfall Revan felt calm as he listened, "The darkside of the Force is nothing more than destruction, chaos and hatred. When Darth Thorak tortured me constantly, I'd felt my cells cried out in agony as if I was torn apart from the inside out. Then I felt Darth Thorak told me the truth of what happened with my loved one… she told me that you killed her… and the thought of having revenge for her drove me insane just to think about killing the promising prodigal knight of the light…"   
Revan was shocked as he heard this new development as Yuko continued on, "…there at that moment, all I could think of was revenge. I fought against my anger but as I fought subduing my anger, I became more unstable. Unable to resist the darkside, there I slowly drifted away.   
With Darth Thorak had forced the issue, tortured I was as I screamed and yelled in agony, begging for mercy. Knowing I had no choice, I felt cold and afraid… the darkside echoed in my head, 'Kill Revan, Kill him for your revenge!' as I fought longer to resist the temptation of the darkside I then saw a vision of you killing my wife on her knees begging for mercy… sob…"   
Revan felt a memory suddenly came through the back of his mind where he felt the anger he once had inside him. Jolee and Harvey stood there in shock and didn't know how to react, Yuko burst into tears as he continued, "…then you killed her, I watched her die in front of you Revan… sob I couldn't bear the emotions I had for her then I snapped. I became cold, angry, then my hate swallowed my soul as it consumed me, my darkness rose and I felt tremendous darkside power soaring through my veins wanting for revenge, the chance to end your life to my revenge complete…"   
"What happened?" Revan asked.  
Yuko replied, "…then I became a new Jedi, filled with darkness and full of hatred. I was consumed by the darkness and there I swore my loyalty to my new master, Darth Thorak."   
Revan astonished and asked, "Then what held you from killing me?"   
"I saw the evil plans of Darth Thorak. She intends to make you her apprentice and lover. There the legacy of that you and her would become 'One with the Force' as unstoppable Jedi…" Yuko replied.  
Revan, Jolee and Harvey couldn't believe the truth, Revan took the hardest and stood up and leaned against his Jedi craft. Yuko continued on, "…there I decided to betray my master who abandoned me and I wanted to tell you the truth to set me free."  
Revan with his back turned on Yuko asked him a question, "Master Vandar spoke of a third prodigal knight..."  
"It's your lover Bastila," Yuko replied honestly.  
Revan and the others were shocked, Revan turned around and looked at Yuko, "What? She can't be. Can she?"   
Yuko slightly smiled, "Yes it's her, but in time she will know it's her however you mustn't tell her. That goes for you too Jolee and Harvey…"   
Both Harvey and Jolee shook their head and replied, "We promise."   
Yuko looked at Revan as he made one request, "Revan, should you fall to darkside. You must find the courage to overcome it in order to be redeemed. I know you love Bastila but as I have foreseen the future, should you choose to stay on the light, a hero, and a close friend will die. Should you choose the darkside, a lot of your friends will suffer by your wrath…" Yuko stood up and walked away.  
"Your decision is up to you Revan. Either sacrifice one or let your friends suffer the same fate…" said Yuko.   
"Then what if I choose to sacrifice myself instead?" Revan asked.  
Yuko frowned, "Then Bastila will experience too much pain and suffering as you let her down but..."  
Revan frowned, "But… but what?"   
Yuko frowned, "sigh then will be no remorse for you Revan if you choose sacrifice yourself with your last confrontation of the Dark Lord."  
Revan's heart sank and replied, "Then there is no hope…"   
Yuko had looked at Revan as he had placed his left hand on his right shoulder and said, "There is still always hope Revan, you can save yourself Revan. Use the bond and your love, reject the darkside. Remember Revan, you MUST for your sake as your destiny is at stake here."   
Revan swore an oath, "I will promise you that I won't fail you Master Yuko. You may go in peace, may the Force be with you."   
Yuko smiled as he slowly faded away, "May the Force be with you, prodigal knight."   
Revan whispered, "And you Yuko and you."  
As the presence of once a great Jedi left the Temple, the three Jedi packed up and entered their fighter craft, leaving the Temple. As they took off towards the Republic/Jedi fleet, a few minutes later had passed as they exited the atmosphere of Corellia. Revan's com link beeps, he answered, "This is Jedi Revan here. We have managed to recover the data from the Temple. Darth Thorak has escaped." On the com link was Admiral Dodonna with Bastila and Carth beside her.   
Admiral Dodonna replied, "That's great news Revan but the situation has become more complicated than you think."   
"Oh?" Revan said awkwardly.  
"You have been given orders by Master Vandar to dock with the Jedi flagship Valor for a briefing," Bastila answered.  
Revan frowned, "Briefing? What briefing is there?"   
"I don't know but Master Vandar expressed that you should see to it at once," Bastila replied reluctantly.  
Revan curiously replied, "So I'm going to see Master Vandar and be debriefed from him?"  
"Yes," Bastila replied.  
"I don't know what is going on around here but I think we need some answers don't you?" Carth pointed out.  
"You have to trust in the wisdom of the Jedi Council Carth, you have to understand," Bastila replied.  
"But I don't understand… that what makes it so obviously that a non-Jedi person would understand the concept of not understanding the council's wishes," Carth replied.  
Revan answered, "Perhaps not."   
"That is completely beside the point," Carth reminded him. "I mean why Master Vandar would appear a bit abrupt you know, sigh I mean isn't it a bit little inconvenient to you?"   
Bastila frowned as she replied, "Carth you are being paranoid again aren't you? You have to learn to trust us."   
Carth sighed as he frowned with his reply, "Yeah I know sigh I'm just trying to get used to it that's all sigh just… damn it… I'm sorry that I felt this way, ever since Saul died. I'm still trying to get used to it."   
"I have confidence in you Carth that you will find a way through this," Revan replied.  
"Thanks Teknoman, I mean… Revan. I appreciated it," Carth replied thankfully.   
Jolee and Harvey had returned to the Republic commandship, Sovereignty, while Revan headed towards the Jedi flagship, Valor, where waiting for his arrival a patient Jedi Master Vandar awaited his prodigal knight's presence. Meanwhile the Sith fleet had withdrawn from battle as they made their jump into hyperspace. Darth Thorak plotted a course for the second Star Map that was decrypted on her datapad.   
Onboard the Republic commandship, Sovereignty, Mission Vao was sitting beside Canderous in Sickbay, waiting for him to wake up. Then Canderous groaned a little bit as he slowly opened his eyes, Mission smiled with sign of relief and emotionally said, "Canderous." Mission hugged Canderous.   
"I'm okay Mission," Canderous pointed out. "No need for your sympathetic compassion."  
"I'm concerned Canderous that's all," Mission replied, wiping a tear from her left eye.  
"There is no need for your touchy concern," Canderous snorted abruptly. "Anyway you're making this Mandalorian feel awful."  
Canderous slowly erected his bed and looked at her. Mission's appeared to be shocked by his touchy response. She stood up, hissed and snarled at him, "You are such a jerk Canderous," Mission hissed.  
"What can I say? I'm a Mandalorian," Canderous reminded her. "So tell me Mission, what happened on Coruscant?" he asked.   
Mission gave up her hatred against him and gave him an honest response. "Well you were knocked out. Zaalbar and I took you to safety, got on the last shuttle and blasted our way out from Coruscant and ended up here with the remaining Republic fleet. Revan and the others came here. They went in and they rescued the Jedi fleet near Corellia. After that, well… let's just say you have regained your strength," Mission said.   
"So I gather I missed a lot of fighting?" Canderous asked.  
"Yes you sure did," Mission replied.   
Canderous chuckled. Somewhere on board the Valor, Revan searched for Master Vandar until he reached the entrance to his throne room and saw his master staring at the stars. He walked into the throne room then Master Vandar slightly tilted his head to the left, "That's far enough Revan," Vandar said.  
Revan stand still and glanced at his master wondering what's wrong. "Master Vandar, are you alright?" Revan asked.  
Master Vandar kept his back turned on Revan and replied, "So you know the truth now Revan."   
Revan felt the throne room became cold and replied truthfully, "Yes I do."   
Vandar frowned with guilt. "So what you intend to do?" Vandar asked calmly.   
Revan looked at his master firmly, he was astonished that he felt  
"I don't know yet Master, but one way or another, I will have to go down fighting with Darth Thorak," Revan replied.   
"Revan, find the maps you seek and stop Thorak," Vandar replied.   
Revan bowed down as he left the room, "As you wish Master Vandar".   
As Revan had left the throne room, Master Vandar said to himself, "Your destiny lies in your hands Revan. You are our only hope."   
Revan continued walking down the corridor outside his master's throne room and he ran into Harvey unexpectedly. "Harvey," yelled Revan anxiously. Harvey heard his voice and waved back as he approached him, "Revan. Is everything alright?" he asked.  
"Yeah I think Master Vandar is a bit concerned for the journey that lies ahead," Revan replied.  
"Well you can't blame a noble Jedi Master to be concerned for his own," Harvey replied.   
Revan and Harvey walked down the corridor past the Valor's barracks towards the hangar bay… Revan kept on talking, "Well I'm not sure really to be honest Harvey. You see, Master Vandar sounded to me as if he had desperation in his voice, relying on me to save the galaxy and all."   
Harvey frowned as he sensed Revan wasn't confident in himself, "But you are unsure that you can do it? Is that why?" he asked.   
"Yeah, well. How am I supposed to be relied on that I can't rely on myself?" Revan replied sadly.  
Harvey comforted him, "Revan. Jolee told me a brief story on what happened between you and Bastila. Mind you it inspires me on your determination of…"   
Revan startled as he replied to end the sentence, "…the bond I share with Bastila."   
Then it brought a smile to Harvey's face as he asked, "How did you know?"  
Revan chuckled, "I guess I haven't lost my touch with her or knowing that line."   
"So it would seem." Harvey laughed.  
"So tell me Revan, what do you intend to do now?" Harvey asked.   
"Hmmm… that is a good question Harvey. I think its time to search for those Star Maps to find the second Star Forge before Darth Thorak does," Revan replied thoughtfully.   
Harvey nodded, "I agree with you there. I have placed in a request to the Jedi Council that I should join you as I'm no longer needed on Corellia."   
Revan questioned, "Well I'm honoured to take you along but… what made you say the Council doesn't need you anymore?"   
"Perhaps another time we shall discuss this Revan," Harvey replied.  
"Very well," Revan replied.  
Revan and Harvey enter the hangar bay and prepare for departure, at that moment, the two Jedi Knights saw their master, Master Vandar, but it was a hologram of him waiting for them near Revan's Jedi Defender Fighter. The two Jedi pupils glanced at the hologram wondering what their Master had to say then he spoke.   
"Harvey Shenzon, the Jedi Council has decreed that you can assist Revan with his mission," said Vandar.   
"Thank you Master Vandar," Harvey replied.  
Master Vandar glanced at Revan and said, "Revan, take Harvey with you on this journey ahead. Bastila and the others will accompany you as well. Take the Jedi Defender fighter that you have in your possession, it will double our chances of finding those Star Maps before Darth Thorak does."   
"As you wish Master," Revan replied.  
Vandar smiled, "Oh and one more thing Revan…"   
Revan looked at his master curiously and replied, "What's that master?"   
Vandar continued… "I sensed grave danger in you, remember the darkside isn't power as you imagined. Now that you know the truth behind the prophecy, she mustn't know anything."   
"I understand Master Vandar," Revan replied.  
Vandar nodded, "And may the Force be with you."   
The transmission faded and as it disappears, both Revan and Harvey jump into the cockpit of their Jedi fighters and depart from the Jedi flagship's hangar, as they leave the hangar bay, Revan and his companion flies towards the Republic commandship, Sovereignty, where the rest of his friends waited him.   
Inside the hangar bay of the Sovereignty, there stood Bastila, Carth, Jolee and Juhani as they anxiously wait for their friend's arrival. As Revan's fighter landed on the landing pad in the hangar bay Bastila couldn't help herself but smile with the sign of relief of seeing her loved one again. Carth spoke, "I'm glad to see Revan back."   
Bastila smiled, "Same here Carth."   
"Didn't you know what happened with Revan on the planet below Bastila?" Jolee asked.  
"No I didn't," Bastila replied. "Why?"  
Jolee frowned, "Revan almost died when fighting Darth Thorak…"   
Revan's cockpit hatch opened, as he got out, his friends saw his Jedi robes torn to shreds. Knowing this, Bastila and the others suspected that there friend had a major battle.  
"What happened to him Jolee?" Bastila asked.  
Jolee answered, "Darth Thorak and Revan had a major battle. Revan was injured badly when I found him waiting for us at the Jedi fighters where we landed."   
Bastila frowned, as she felt emotional for him, "My poor Revan…" she moaned.  
"You said you found him injured badly when he was waiting for you, but who was the other you spoke of?" Carth asked.  
"Look at the other Jedi fighter and you'll see," Jolee replied.  
"Oh?" Carth asked.  
Carth and the others glanced at the other Jedi fighter, as the cockpit opened, Harvey slowly climbed out. Carth asked, "Harvey? Harvey Shenzon?"   
"Yep. He was the other Jedi Knight was with Revan and I at the time fighting Darth Thorak and her apprentice," Jolee replied.  
"Apprentice? I didn't know she had one. May I ask who?" Bastila asked.  
"It was a former Jedi Council member, Master Yuko," Jolee replied.  
Bastila sensed Jolee's guilt of killing him. "You tried to save him?" she asked.  
Jolee replied sadly, "I tried Bastila but I couldn't save him."   
"At least you tried Jolee," Carth replied.  
"I wish I could have done better," Jolee sighed.  
"It's alright Jolee, you did what you thought was right. I know Master Yuko would have said the same thing. May the Force guide his spirit to a better place," Bastila replied.  
Jolee answered promptly, "Thanks for that Bastila."   
"That's okay Jolee," Bastila replied.  
Revan slowly walked up the ramp as he saw his friends waiting for him. Bastila ran towards him, he stood there waiting for her. She jumped on him, at that moment, Revan grabbed her around her waste and spun her love around, both of them were happy to see each other again. Then they'd stopped spinning around and kissed. Revan smiled, "I miss you Bastila."   
"I love you Revan," Bastila flirted.  
Carth whispered to Jolee, "It brings a tear to my eye when I see them like this."  
"I know how you feel lad," Jolee replied.  
Juhani looked at the other Jedi Knight, Harvey and became irrational. As Harvey approached Revan and his friends, Juhani felt such passion flowed inside her. Juhani calmed herself with the Jedi Code, "there is no emotion… there is peace." Revan and Bastila had stopped kissing and hold hands, ever so romantically. Revan smiled as he looked at his friends, "Well I'm glad to see you all again."   
"It's nice to see you too Revan," Carth replied.  
Jolee asked, "I sense you have some news to tell us from Master Vandar?"   
Revan replied as he suggested, "Perhaps we should discuss this in the briefing room?"  
Carth replied graciously, "Yeah I don't see why not, I'll have everyone else attend this."   
"How is Canderous's condition?" Revan asked Carth.  
"Mission told me some good news. Canderous is recovering well," Carth replied.  
"That's great news indeed. I'll drop by and see him along the way," Revan said.  
"I'll come with you too," Bastila added.  
"Is there something else you wish to ask me Carth?" Revan asked.  
Carth hesitated as he replied, "No."   
"Are you sure? You look as if something is troubling you?" Revan asked.  
Carth shrugged his shoulders, "Are you trying to do that Jedi bashing again?"   
"No I think its one of those drop it and leave it sort of thing," Bastila replied.  
Revan chucked, "Carth, honestly you have a problem."   
Carth stood there and frowned, "Why can't you Jedi stop pestering me?"   
"Its fun," Revan replied.  
Carth snorted, "Fun? Fun! I give you the definition of fun. You keep annoying me until you are satisfied."   
"Whoa easy Carth, I only want you to answer my question," Revan replied.  
"I know sigh I just didn't mean to offend you. It's just, you can be so irritating at times." Carth replied.  
Revan insisted, "I know but what is troubling you?"   
"Oh that? Well, I suspect something is going to happen to you," Carth replied.  
"How is that so?" Revan asked.  
"I don't know honestly but I have a suspicion that something might happen to you with Darth Thorak," Carth replied.  
Revan shook his head, "Are we going to go through this again?"   
"No if you have a problem with it," Carth replied.  
Revan frowned, "If you are suggesting that I'm going to turn to the darkside, sigh what can I make you convinced that I won't allow it to happen?"   
"I don't know Revan. I don't know. Give me more time anyway," Carth replied.  
As Revan and the others walked to the briefing room, some where on the other side of the galaxy, Darth Thorak dispatched her Sith apprentices to uncover the other Star Maps. The Dark Lord plots and waited for the right time to strike at the Republic.


	5. Chapter Four

_**CHAPTER 4 PRODIGAL KNIGHTS FATE TO BE DECIDED**_

Meanwhile, Master Vandar and Admiral Dodonna had discuss preparations for a possible counter offensive against the Sith. While in Sickbay, Mission Vao and Canderous had continued talking about what had happened on Coruscant. Juhani discovered she had feelings for Harvey as she had become irrational with his presence surrounded her. Bastila's relationship with Revan was going extremely well but she had more reasons to confess with her love. Carth and Jolee questioned Revan's next motives while Revan had decided he will go along with his plan.  
"Revan?" Bastila asked, while she walked with him to the briefing room.   
"Yes my love?" Revan replied smoothly. Bastila placed her right arm on Revan's right waste, Revan smiled slightly at her as he had placed his left arm on her left waste. Bastila looked at him and smiled cheerfully. She'd felt happy and calm with his presence soothing her thoughts of doubt.   
"Revan, remember the time we spent together on the Ebon Hawk?" Bastila asked.  
"Yeah a lot actually," Revan smiled. "Why?"   
"Why we didn't made love with each other when we first kissed?" Bastila asked.  
Revan shrugged his shoulders with an innocent look on his face, he suspected as much that when the two had kissed each other, she was reluctant to have commit herself around the darkest hour before they were captured by Darth Malak. Both had a job to do and had seen it through to the end.   
"We had agreed to focus on the task at hand," Revan reminded her.  
"Yes we did my love, but didn't you know what the bond had said about that situation we had?" Bastila replied anxiously.  
"I don't know what you are getting at Bastila," Revan replied, he looked at her and raised his left eyebrow. Bastila smiled.  
"Sure you do," Bastila flirted. "The bond relationship we had told us that you had feelings for me."  
"Yes I admit that Bastila," Revan said smirking.  
"No seriously Revan there was more," Bastila replied honestly.  
"Wait a minute. You saw something didn't you?" Revan asked curiously.  
"No I didn't," Bastila blushed nervously. Suddenly the Force had interrupted them with another vision. Bastila's bond relationship vision suddenly slipped to Revan, he'd felt her feelings towards him that had clouded her judgment but he realised from another vision he had after the war, during the times of peace he saw the bond vision had come to him and physically showed him that he'd meant to follow up his relationship with Bastila.   
Bastila on the other hand saw the bond vision differently, she'd thought that she had to flatter Revan and make the final knot between them. The vision continued swiftly and showed that they got married, the vision had faded away. Both Bastila and Revan looked at each other with a sudden confused reaction on their faces. The Force had expected them to get married? Bastila thread that bond vision lightly while Revan tried to ignore it but that was unexpected.  
"Bastila cut the flattery," Revan said teasing her.   
"Revan I swear," Bastila smirked, blushing nervously as she realised that the bond relationship had slipped into Revan's mind. Carth and the others behind them giggled behind their backs.  
"Bastila, you're so cute when you blush," Revan chuckled.   
"Okay, you had me," Bastila laughed. "I remembered you told me 'shut up and kiss me you babbling fool' I recalled."   
"Yes I did and it was amusing," Revan laughed.  
"I'm sure it was," Bastila smiled.  
"You I love you Bastila as much as all I can give," Revan replied.  
Bastila blushed as her emotions rationalised. "You know Revan, that one day you have to make it up to me you know," Bastila reminded him.  
"In time Bastila we will," Revan replied.  
Revan and Bastila walked past Sickbay, Revan suddenly stopped and looked at Bastila, "I would like to see Canderous for a minute, do you mind?" he asked.   
"No, not at all," Bastila replied.  
Revan looked at Carth and the others, "Hey Carth. Go on ahead to the briefing room, Bastila and I will see you there."  
"Yeah sure no problem," Carth replied.  
As Carth and the others had walked on leaving them behind, Bastila and Revan had walked towards Sickbay where they had found Mission was sitting on the chair beside the bed with Canderous. With the presence of Revan and Bastila no longer stood beside the group, Juhani's emotions had overwhelmed her actions towards Harvey. Then she hesitantly spoke with him the first time.  
"Harvey, what made you come along with us?" Juhani asked curiously.  
Harvey was stunned that he was asked by a curious Jedi companion, he had felt her emotions had distracted from the obviously truth that she was not what she seemed to be.   
"Well I wanted to join Revan in his cause to save the galaxy," Harvey replied.  
Juhani looked at him as she felt that his reason could have been explained a lot more, she suspected that there was more to it than joining their cause to stop the Sith. She remembered that her previous master had made the mistake to double cross her path and had killed her deliberately. Juhani questioned him again, "There must be something more to it I think. I mean, why would you make such request to the Jedi Council?"   
"I felt a need inside me that I wanted to make such a difference, such as the time I'd spent on Corellia defending the Temple," Harvey replied.  
Juhani was astonished as she replied, "I see. So you are dedicated of protecting people from the darkness."   
"Yeah you could say that, until I met Darth Thorak," Harvey replied.  
Juhani frowned, "She was too powerful for you I take it?"  
Harvey frowned in disappointment. He had wished that he could have stopped Thorak from entering the Temple. "She was Juhani. I felt the fear and hatred that burned inside her soul. It made me trembled," Harvey replied.   
"I know." Juhani replied, "I guess the presence of the Dark Lord doesn't quite whip your appetite."  
"Yes I see you'd come at me with a strange approach when you said that," Harvey grudged.  
"Perhaps," Juhani replied nervously. Her body slightly shook and her feelings for Harvey trembled. Harvey had noticed Juhani was rationalising and approached her gently.  
"Juhani, I felt you were rationalising earlier. Was that my imagination?" Harvey asked.  
"Perhaps I would like to speak with you at another time Harvey," Juhani replied.   
Harvey frowned and replied, "Yep, please let me know."  
The crew of the Ebon Hawk headed to the briefing room, while Revan and Bastila had reached Sickbay where they had plan to reunite with their friends, Mission Vao, Zaalbar and Canderous. Zaalbar stood outside the door and was waiting for someone. "Hi Zaalbar," greeted Revan, as he had reached the Sickbay door entrance with Bastila standing beside him holding his left hand.   
Zaalbar smiled and grabbed Revan, Revan released his left hand and was lifted off the ground, shook around then eventually the rough wookie had placed him back on his feet. Bastila astonished she laughed as she watched Revan spun around and smiled at him as the tall scruffy wookie rubbed his right hand on Revan's head as he placed him back on the floor. "It's nice to see you too Zaalbar," Revan chuckled.  
The wookie roared and replied, "It's so nice to see you too Teknoman. I mean Revan."   
"That's okay Zaalbar, Big Z, whatever… sigh anyway, meet me in the briefing room I have a matter to discuss," Revan replied.  
"I'll go and meet you in the briefing room young Revan," Zaalbar replied.  
Bastila smiled, "See you there Zaalbar."   
As Revan and Bastila had entered the room, Zaalbar followed them inside through Sickbay and heard Mission's voice had echoed further down the hallway. Revan saw them on the right hand side as Bastila had placed her right arm on his waste. He heard his partner's voice slightly sighed showing a sign of relief as they'd entered the room. As they had entered the room, both Mission and Canderous heard some footsteps near the door. When they'd looked who it was, they were surprised to see a familiar face again. "Well I'll be darned. Revan and Bastila," said Canderous.   
"And hello to you my friend," Revan replied as he shook Canderous's left hand.   
"Hello Mission," said Bastila.   
Mission smiled and said, "Hi Bastila. How are you?"   
Bastila smiled and sat beside her, "I'm doing fine Mission. How about you?" she asked.   
"I'm fine thanks. I'm glad Canderous is okay," Mission replied gladly as her blue head slightly tilted to the left. "What happened to?"   
"Revan?" Bastila asked curiously as she had sensed her thoughts.  
"Yeah," Mission whispered to her. Revan overheard the conversation between Mission and Bastila.   
"I had a battle with the Dark Lord, Mission," Revan said flatly.  
"So I heard," Canderous smirked.  
Revan smiled as Bastila and Mission had looked at his Jedi robes. "The Doctor says I can join you in the briefing room and go on the mission ahead," said Canderous anxiously.   
"That's great news Canderous," Revan replied cheerfully.  
"Well I'll be seeing you in the briefing room then. I'd better go as I have some things that need's taking care of. I'll meet you all there when I'm finished," Revan replied.  
After Revan had left Sickbay, Mission, Zaalbar and Canderous stood up and walked to the briefing room. Bastila however strolled down the corridor then stopped, she had sensed her love waiting for her in his quarters. Revan was inside his quarters having a shower, he'd felt Bastila presence was standing outside his quarters. He telepathically sent a quick message to her that expression the appropriate gesture, 'come in'. Bastila entered his quarters, the presence of him had made her irrational that she wanted to confess her love with Revan. Revan had felt the same way.   
"Bastila my love, can you pass me my new Jedi robe please?" Revan asked.   
There was no response. Then he heard the bathroom door had opened as Bastila snuck inside. Revan suddenly felt cold as the door stayed open then suddenly it had closed and made the bathroom warm again. Revan curious, poked his head out of the shower, he couldn't see anything because of the steam had blinded his vision.   
Suddenly he had felt Bastila approached him. Before he could say anything she grabbed him with a gentle kiss. Revan was stunned by her sudden approach and had realised that they were waiting for this moment for a long time. Both of them, Bastila and Revan had confessed their love for each other. Bastila couldn't control her emotions for him as it had become intoxicating as she rationalised too long. Revan however had felt her passion touched his heart and desire be with him. There the two Jedi Knights had become 'passionate' lovers.  
Meanwhile somewhere in the outer rim, the Sith armada was assembled together prepared for an invasion. On board the Sith Battleship, Devastator, there standing on the bridge. Darth Thorak consulted with Admiral Carson. "How are the preparations going Admiral?" Thorak asked.  
"Going as expected my lord," Admiral Carson replied.  
"What about the discovery of the Star Maps?" Thorak asked.  
Admiral Carson replied gladly, "We discovered six my lord, two to go."   
The Dark Lord smiled, "Excellent Admiral. I want the Jedi to discover the other two for us."   
Admiral Carson questioned her plan, "May I ask why my lord?" he asked.  
"I have special plans made Admiral, there is no need to be concerned about," Thorak replied.  
Admiral Carson smiled as he placed his confidence on the Dark Lord's master plan, "I'm sure all will work out well my lord," Carson said confidently.  
"You're dismissed for now Admiral," Thorak replied.   
The Admiral saluted her and walked away. Darth Thorak looked at her prideful fleet from her command ship's bridge, as thousands of Destroyers and Battleships arrived at every hour as they prepared for their next phase, the attack on the core worlds of the Republic. Darth Thorak muttered to herself, "It will be a matter of time that Revan will become my apprentice and when he does… it will be willingly!" While the Sith prepare to strike, Revan remains undecided on what he must do for the upcoming mission that is yet to come.  
Back onboard the Republic command ship, Sovereignty, Carth and others except for Revan and Bastila were waiting in the briefing room patiently. Admiral Dodonna had entered the briefing room as she'd approached the tactical display desk with her arms crossed, then she quickly addressed the crew. "Welcome back everyone," Dodonna greeted. "Wait… wait a minute, where is Bastila and Revan?"   
Everyone in the room had looked at each other for an answer.   
"Well eh… last time I checked he was in Sickbay with Mission, Zaalbar and Canderous," Carth replied.  
Mission nodded. "Yeah that's true," Mission agreed. "Revan said he had to sort a few things then meet us here."   
"So where is he now?" Dodonna asked.  
"I'm not sure to be honest Admiral," Mission smirked.  
"Then where is Bastila?" Carth asked.  
Jolee had felt both Revan and Bastila's presence somewhere on the Sovereignty in Revan's quarters, and discovered that they were 'confessing their passionate love'. Jolee felt uncomfortable, his mind slightly drifted astray from the crowd. Juhani noticed him had become delusional and whispered at him. "Are you okay Jolee?" she asked.   
Jolee smiled, "Yeah I'm fine."   
"Let me know if you need anything," Juhani offered.  
"Anything like a Rodian Ale or a tranquiliser that would knock me out for awhile," Jolee smirked. "But thanks Juhani for offering."   
Juhani chuckled, "You make me laugh Jolee."   
Jolee smiled. Carth looked at Jolee as his ears slightly twitched when he had overheard his conversation with Juhani that would possibly had drawn to the conclusion that Jolee had already known what Bastila and Revan were up to. "You know something don't you?" Carth smirked, staring at Jolee.   
"I think it's a bit awkward at the moment to say it," Jolee replied.  
Carth frowned, "Oh don't keep the suspense old man, and we all do need to know where they are."   
Jolee snapped back, "Look, I don't like talking about people's private life you know. It's just awkward you see?" Carth doubted to even ask another question but he insisted to get answers, "Well tell us?"   
Juhani interrupted, "I think I know what Jolee is getting at here. I think Bastila and Revan are doing that… sigh that heart to heart thing."   
Mission stood back and shook her head, "Ewww… I don't want to picture it right now," she smirked.  
"It's nice to see those two commendable spirits love each other," Zaalbar replied.  
Canderous chuckled, "Yeah your right."  
"sigh Looks like we have to wait a little longer," Carth retorted.  
"Well if that's the case. Do you want me to give you the briefing now?" Admiral Dodonna asked.  
All the crew replied, "Yes."   
As the crew had taken their seats and gazed at the Admiral. Dodonna stood near the tactical display and computerised displaying the situation of the Republic in the galaxy. On the holographic projection there show in red are the core worlds of the Republic. Green represented neutral while Blue however represented the Sith. White represented planets or systems not discovered by the Republic yet.   
Dodonna looked at the crew and spoke. "Master Vandar and I had a brief discussion on what needs to be done. If we don't search for the second Star Forge soon, Darth Thorak and the Sith will no doubt send an unimaginable wave of their warships at the Republic. As you see on the holographic display in front of you, the Republic owes roughly over 200 key core worlds. Much of which are key to the war effort, however with the situation as it is, the Republic fleet remains on the run for the moment until we can settle to one spot and rebuild our forces. In time we will be able to strike back at the heart of the Sith homeworld, Korriban."   
Carth interrupted, "Whoa Admiral. Hold a sec here. Are you saying that the Republic is going to strike back on the Sith homeworld?"   
Admiral Dodonna stood there as she remained defiant. "Yes that is exactly what the Republic is going to do," Dodonna replied.   
"Striking back at the Sith on their homeworld just to get even? This is ridiculous!" Carth snorted, "All you are going to get is provoke the Sith with a deadly response."   
"I'd welcome the Republic to take on the Sith, to stop us snooping around," Canderous interrupted.  
"Typical Mandalorian," Mission hissed. "Always you have to be suicidal."  
"I'd rather not sit here and die Mission," Canderous smirked.  
"Stop it both of you," Juhani hissed.   
Both Mission and Canderous remained quiet as they watched Admiral Dodonna looked at Carth as her face had become dark that she smirked darkly and crossed her arms, that indicated 'You have no idea what I'm talking about'. Carth looked at her face and realised what he had said sparked an abusive response.   
"This is what the Republic speaks for Carth, whether you like it or not, we are willing to take that chance. Even it doesn't mean with your support," Dodonna said abruptly, she argued.   
Carth had reacted with a smirking look on his face but the Admiral responded as she shook her head, that indicated 'not to underestimate her authority' with her arms crossed. Carth waved his fist in the air and spoke in an angry voice. "You don't speak for the Republic Admiral. I won't abide with this decision," Carth argued.   
The atmosphere in the briefing room appeared a bit hostile between the Ebon Hawk and the defiant Admiral, her decision had been already made and she remained determined that the Republic plan would work. However some of the crew were mixed, Canderous had welcomed the Republic to take the fight to the Sith but the Sith home world? Was the risk worth it?  
Mission remained sceptical by the Admiral's sudden abrupt decision. While Jolee had showed a smirk on his face, Harvey and Juhani had shook their heads in disbelief. Suddenly Jolee, Juhani and Harvey had felt Revan and Bastila's presence had come closer as they approached the briefing room. Then the doors had flung opened with a loud voice that echoed in the briefing room.   
"I agree with Carth, Admiral," said the voice of Revan.   
The crew were surprised that they heard Revan's voice had reacted instantaneously as they looked at the entrance. Bastila and Revan had walked into the room, Revan wore a newly cortosis Jedi robe the same cloak he once used when searching for the Star Forge. Everyone in the room except Bastila looked stunned and astonished.   
"What are you wearing Revan?" Jolee asked nervously.  
Revan continued walking in the room towards Dodonna and slightly grinned. "This friends, is my new Jedi outfit. Similar to the one I wore back in the days when I was the Dark Lord of the Sith," Revan replied.  
Harvey murmured to himself as he whispered to Juhani's ear, "I sense graved danger within him."   
Juhani whispered back, "I don't sense anything Harvey are you sure?" she asked.  
"I might be wrong but I sense great difference between Revan and Bastila," Harvey smirked.  
Juhani frowned as she looked at Harvey's eyes, "What do you mean?" she asked.   
Harvey had glanced at Bastila and Revan as he explained his reason, "I sense that Revan has plans to commit an honourable thing to save the galaxy while Bastila remains uncertain but, the two had shared their love with one another, I feel the taint that once Revan had still could be there," Harvey said reluctantly.  
"I hope for all our sakes, I hope Revan and Bastila will still be together. They've been through a lot together and they do really love each other. It makes them strong," Juhani replied.   
"Yeah but, the Jedi Code said that love can lead to the darkside," Harvey reminder him.  
Juhani shrugged her shoulders as she looked at Bastila, "I know what the Jedi Code said Harvey. The Jedi Council had foreseen this bond between Revan and Bastila, as they are, made for each other. So the Council thought to allow them to love each other eternally and ever since Revan had been redeemed back to the light from the darkness that dwindled within his tainted soul, he had become a worthy Jedi Knight of the Republic and not only that, he is the prodical knight," said Juhani calmly.  
"True," Harvey agreed. "I hope your right Juhani."   
"I hope I'm right too Harvey," Juhani frowned.  
Admiral Dodonna stood near the console as Revan had approached her. "How are you Revan?" she asked.  
"I'm fine Admiral, please continue with briefing," Revan replied.  
Dodonna was astonished. "Why do you agree with Carth?" she asked.  
Revan frowned as he questioned the Admiral, "Would you prefer if I didn't?"  
"I thought a Jedi like you would welcome the slaughter of the Sith? Considering that you once were the Dark Lord of the Sith," Dodonna reminded him.  
Revan snorted, "Do not push me to the breaking point Admiral. Bastila had told me the situation as Master Vandar did, and therefore, attacking the Sith homeworld will provoke a deadlier response."   
Carth astonished looked at Revan and said, "I'm flabbergasted Revan that you are agreeing with me for once. This is the first time I seen you a bit radiant and annoyed with the situation."  
"Revan and I both know the real reason for this Admiral," Bastila replied.  
Admiral Dodonna stood there and replied angry, "How dare you insult me."   
"We know you intend to send thousands of Republic warships to Korriban, slaughter all those Sith bases and wiping out the civilization there. Master Vandar told you not to go on this path, that leads you to the darkside," Revan replied.   
Admiral Dodonna had broken into tears and fall down on her knees before Revan, "Your right Revan. I can't allow my hate to the Sith blind my vision for the upcoming mission ahead."   
"That is very commendable of you Revan to stop her from doing this, I'm proud of you," Bastila replied.  
Jolee spoke, "I agree with you there Bastila. I agree with your actions Revan."  
"So do I Revan," Juhani replied.  
"I'm with you Revan," Harvey replied.  
Mission and Canderous replied, "You're the one Revan."   
Zaalbar complimented his friend, "You are very wise Revan."   
"Rise up Admiral," Revan ordered her. "I'd already have forgiven you."  
Bastila looked at him for a moment, with her arms crossed. 'You have forgiven her?' Bastila wondered, since when he'd decided to forgive those who want to settle the score. The weeping Admiral had stopped her sobbing and rose before him. Revan looked at the group and addressed them accordingly.  
"Listen up everyone. We know the situation with the Sith is not going well as planned. I spoke with Master Vandar just a minute ago, with his guidance I'm sure the Republic can prevail," Revan said calmly.  
"That's most reassuring," Carth replied happily.  
"Not to mention, it's better than the alternative plan," Jolee added.   
"I'm sure that we have our problems but you have seen nothing like this before…" Revan replied, he placed his hands on the tactical display console and continued talking, "…now it's time that we should work together and make a difference. I intend on everyone's cooperation here. It means we will have to commit ourselves to a cause and let that cause be the freedom of the Republic."   
"First phase is to organise the main Republic fleet to remain hidden until it's time to strike back. Each of the key core worlds of the Republic will pledge their support to us by using majority of their resources and use this advantage against the Sith. According to Master Vander's plans, a second Republic fleet will be constructed near the planet Kamino IV, apparently the Rakatan, so called 'Infinite Empire' live there as well. They have agreed that we can use their cloning facilities to increase the number of our troops and they have extraordinary technology which we can build hundreds of ships within an hour," Revan said.  
"This sounds awfully familiar. Back in the Mandalorian Wars you led the Republic to their freedom Revan," Carth replied.  
"An endless cycle possibly?" Canderous asked.   
Revan smiled, "Yeah I fought in the Mandalorian Wars Carth. I remembered to the point I helped the Republic to win that war."  
Carth nodded as he had understood Revan's reason behind it. Canderous nevertheless wanted an explanation then Revan addressed him. "It's not an endless cycle Canderous. However let me assure you that this time it will be different," he replied.   
Bastila slowly walked up to Revan and addressed the crew. "I support Revan's decision on this. There is no turning back now," Bastila said nobly. "Revan, I love you through the light we share, and now its time make that mean something."   
Revan nodded. "Are you with me everyone?" he asked. The crew had reacted as they had stood up and gave Revan their response.  
Canderous was the first to respond. "Through the valley of fire and darkness I'll be there with you Revan," he said anxiously.   
Mission smiled, "Zaalbar and I will be with you all the way Revan."   
"I'm with you Revan," Harvey replied.  
"You redeemed me from the darkness and had me redeemed back to the light. I'm with you all the way," Juhani replied.  
Jolee chuckled, "This old man can't afford to stay around… but what the heck, another great adventure."   
Revan smiled, "Alright. We stand and fight together till no end."   
Admiral Dodonna stood firm beside Revan. He looked at the Admiral, "Admiral, I have special plans for you. You will take the Republic fleet to a place called, Balamorra in the Seswanna Sector."   
Admiral Dodonna replied, "But that planet is next door to Coruscant!"   
"Don't worry I'll be with you," Revan replied.   
"Is there a reason why the fleet has to go to Balamorra?" Carth asked.  
"The plan is, to take many resources and equipment we can from the bases there and then rendezvous at a secret location, where Master Vandar had arranged another Republic fleet that would be waiting for us," Revan replied.  
Harvey raised his left eyebrow and had enquired Revan's other quest. "Revan, what about the Star Maps?" Harvey asked.   
Revan glanced at him and replied, "I want the second phase to start as well."   
"What is this second phase?" Carth asked.  
"The second phase will coexist with Jolee, Juhani, Harvey and I," Bastila replied.  
"Oh? And may I ask how?" Carth asked curiously.  
"Okay here is the plan. Jolee and Bastila, you two will team up and search for the Star Maps that I found on Manaan and Tatooine. As for Juhani and Harvey, go to Korriban and Kashyyyk," Revan replied.  
Mission smirked as she did not quite understand Revan's reason and had decided to ask him. "Revan, what about the other Star Maps? I'm sure Darth Thorak is looking for them now as we speak," said Mission.  
"I know the Dark Lord is doing that now Mission. Nevertheless, our main objective is that we rebuild our fleets and forces. While we do that, we plan to strike back whenever necessary," Revan replied.  
Mission smiled, "Sounds like you have it covered."   
Revan chuckled, "So it would seem."   
Admiral Dodonna looked at Revan as if she was puzzled or felt troubled, "Revan… what do you have planned?" she asked.   
Revan frowned, "Troubled are you?" he asked.   
"Yes I am," Dodonna replied.   
Revan looked at the Admiral and had slightly frowned at her. "Admiral, I need you to trust in my judgement for the time being. I have planned out that we should have enough troops and ships to confront the Sith forces at Coruscant within a month. However anything could happen between now and then. Therefore, I'm left with countless lives at stake. Do you think I could bare the sacrifice of millions to save many of those who are the few?" Revan replied cautiously.   
Admiral Dodonna looked into his eyes and replied, "I will trust your judgement Revan. However, the sacrifices you speak of won't be in vein. I only hope what we all are doing is right."   
"I hope so Admiral. I hope so," Revan replied quietly.  
Bastila approached behind them and had interrupted their conversation. "Revan. Have you made your decision on where you stand in all this?" Bastila asked.  
Revan smiled, "I have," he replied calmly.   
"So prodical knight, what is your decision?" Bastila asked anxiously. Revan smiled as he looked at Bastila, "My fate is the Saviour of the galaxy. Not a conqueror." Bastila was relieved to hear that her love had said that, it had smoothed her relationship with him. "That's wonderful news," she replied.  
Revan looked at the others and said, "I don't expect much from you. However all I ask is that we stayed united together against a common foe and stop the Sith rampage once and for all."   
Harvey was inspired by Revan's speech that had brought some courage and spirit to ease the pain in the long journey ahead. The crew of the Ebon Hawk however had prepared themselves to leave the following morning, and conduct on their assignments.   
Meanwhile later that night, Revan had invited Harvey to visit him in his meditation room beside Bastila's private residence. Harvey entered the room and saw Revan knelt down on the floor beside the window, looking towards the stars. His spirit was at peace. Revan had felt the presence of Harvey and said, "Come and sit down Harvey." Harvey reacted and walked up beside Revan's right side and sat down.   
"I've never properly really introduced myself to you did I?" Revan asked.  
"I recalled that I didn't introduced myself well either," Harvey replied.  
"I suppose there is no way to convince you not to introduce ourselves is there?" said Revan sarcastically.  
"I guessed not," Harvey chuckled.  
Revan grinned and replied, "Well I'll start off then. Here goes…" Harvey drank a small glass of water as he listened to him, "…About twenty years ago, I used to be the Dark Lord of the Sith, known as Darth Revan. Malak was my apprentice. Then over time, things changed. Bastila told me she was sent to capture me and save me from the darkside if possible…," said Revan.   
Harvey interrupted, "So I heard. Please go on."   
Revan continued, "Bastila succeeded but she was famous for killing me which in truth, I wasn't dead. Malak my former apprentice had betrayed me and claimed the mantle of Dark Lord. Bastila healed me to a point, but I could barely remember who I was. All I know was that, I was taken to the Jedi Council and my true identity that I once had was buried. However in time I began seeing visions of the past coming back to me…"   
Harvey interrupted again, "Okay. The Jedi Council cleared your mind to a new identity, so you were Teknoman?"   
Revan smiled, "That was my new identity name. Anyway where was I? Oh yes. During the journey, Bastila and I had feelings for each other. Despite the bond that she and I shared. Bastila and I had fallen deeply in love, it was a passionate feeling. In the end, Bastila and the others got captured… we were taken onboard a Sith interdictor ship called the Leviathan, Darth Malak's command ship. After escaping the Leviathan, Bastila sacrificed herself to save me and Carth. Then I felt her presence again in a temple, were I first confronted her, despite my first persuasion with her to redeem to the light, she refused and ran to the Star Forge..."   
Harvey asked, "Then what happened next?"   
Revan looked at him and replied, "I fought my way through to get to Bastila on the Star Forge. It felt like never ending, as Jolee and Juhani fought beside me all the way through. Corridor by corridor, deck by deck, we fought tirelessly to our limits and in the end we found Bastila. Unfortunately Bastila still served my former apprentice Darth Malak, she locked me inside, blocking off Jolee and Juhani from entering the room. Then it was the first time I felt cold for her…"  
Harvey interrupted, "Because you loved her?"   
"Yes. She was who she was. A proud, yet beautiful and headstrong woman I'd ever known Harvey. She meant a lot to me and the bond she shared with me still soothes my heart. Despite I had to fight her, I had her to a stage that she became weak and saw how powerful I was. There at that moment, we both felt something. Bastila collapsed as she whimpered and wanted me to end her life. I held my lightsaber for one moment and could not swing it because I had strong feelings for her. Then she opened her eyes as she saw me beside her on my knees crying for mercy. Bastila looked at my eyes and said, 'but why?' I felt at that moment, all I could say was to convince her to reject the darkside and be redeemed…" Revan replied.  
"Sounds like you begged for her, I'm sorry for you," Harvey replied.  
"Don't be Harvey, it's a lesson that all Jedi shared and must be learnt," Revan reminded him.  
Revan drank a glass of water as he continued talking, "As I said. I was on my knees beside Bastila and begging for mercy. I even pleaded for her. Bastila looked at me then she said, 'why have you spared me Revan?' I confessed with her to understand the lightside is better for her. In the end, she looked at me and had placed her hand on my face, I felt that she wanted to know something and she asked, 'Will there be a place for me? Do you… do you love me?' I placed my hand on her face and came close to her saying those romantic words that I still remember, 'I love you Bastila' and she replied, 'I love you too with all my heart' Then we ahem kissed you know (Revan blushes)…" said Revan.  
Harvey smiled, "And I hope you did ask her that 'you aren't afraid to love' did you?"  
Revan replied truthfully, "Of course I said it… I asked her then she said 'After this is all over, I'm not afraid to be loved by you' and then I kissed her again, after that well I fought Darth Malak and stopped him in the end, the Star Forge was destroyed and that was it. Although the Republic thought they defeated the Sith, we thought wrong."   
Harvey complimented Revan for his actions, "Considering what you went through Revan, I don't blame you. I'm happy that things between you and Bastila had worked out well," Harvey reminded him.   
"So did I," Revan replied. He glanced at the stars again, "Tell me about yourself Harvey, where are you from?" he asked politely.   
"I was born on a planet called Sullust. I didn't really know my parents that well; I was taken to the academy when I was very little..." Harvey replied.   
Revan interrupted, "Yeah Bastila and Juhani told me their story as well, not uncommon."   
Harvey smiled as he continued on, "I finished my Jedi training when I turned to the age of 21, then I was given my first assignment."   
Revan asked, "Which was?"   
Harvey replied, "It was to stop the Sith occupation on Telos."   
Revan muttered, "Telos… Telos… where do I remember that name from? Hang on a second; I know Carth was from Telos."   
Harvey astonished as he asked, "Carth's from Telos?"   
"Yeah Carth's from there, he first told me when we first met on Taris after escaping his command ship," Revan replied.  
"Shall we continue?" Harvey asked.  
Revan apologised, "Sorry, yeah let's get back to your story."   
Harvey continued, "Well anyway I was sent to Telos with a few other Jedi Knight's to stop the Sith occupation there. When we arrived, we saw some renegade fighters fighting on the streets of Telos against some Sith soldiers…"   
Revan interrupted, "Then you went in and kicked the enemy's gonads."   
Harvey laughed, "Yeah you could say that." There was a brief silence in the room. Harvey continued, "As I was saying, we landed on Telos and saved the Telos renegade fighters. Then to we went to the renegade hiding place where I met old Jedi Master Yuko."   
"Yuko?" interrupted Revan.   
"Yes he was there," Harvey replied. "Yuko and I consulted with each other, we planned to stop the Sith occupation by striking there headquarters which would demoralized there support on the planet and persuade them to leave."   
"So what happened next?" Revan asked.  
Harvey chuckled, "We attack the Sith HQ of course."   
"I'd take it that there was a lot of action involved?" Revan asked.  
"Yeah there was. We fought the Sith at every street, building, corridor, tunnel and anything you could possibly imagine. Nearing the closing hour of the war you had with Darth Malak. With the Sith's reputation dampened and their moral dropped considerably however they fought us at every turn and in the end we reached their headquarters," Harvey replied.  
Revan looked at Harvey and said, "Well what happened next?"   
"When my strike team had infiltrated the Sith headquarters, we fought them at every corridor and floor inch by inch, then we had eventually got to the top where a Dark Jedi named, 'Exar Vun' was waiting for us," Harvey replied.  
Revan interrupted, "Whoa wait a minute, Exar Vun? Don't you mean Exar Kun?"   
Harvey shook his head, "Exar Vun was Exar Kun's younger brother."   
"Oh? I didn't know he had a brother," Revan replied.   
"Me neither Revan," added Harvey.   
Then Harvey looked at the stars again, "In the end Revan, Yuko fought him and I felt Master Yuko struck the Dark Jedi in cold blood."   
Revan felt a Harvey's heart sank, "sigh There I felt the darkside of Yuko tainted his soul and I could do nothing but watch him."   
"Why didn't you comfort him?" Revan asked.  
"It wasn't my place at that time because he ended up calming himself," Harvey replied.  
"But you could have Harvey, I did the same thing to Bastila," insisted Revan.   
"That was different Revan, you had feelings for a close friend who you love so much," Harvey replied.   
Revan looked at him puzzled, "What does it have to do with my relationship with Bastila?" Revan asked.  
"It's nothing major. But considering your relationship with Bastila, you were able to use the bond connection you have with her, in order for her to be redeemed back to the light," Harvey replied.  
Revan frowned, "That's part true. However any Jedi can be saved, like the time I confronted Juhani on Dantooine during my Jedi Training trials."   
Harvey looked at him and said, "What does Juhani have to do with it?"   
Revan smiled, "Juhani was head strong, not as strong as Bastila. Nevertheless, Juhani brought the taint on upon herself when she… well… killed her former master. In the end, I was sent to stop the taint but that's when I first discovered Juhani."   
Harvey smiled, "So you saved her I gathered?" he asked.   
"Yes I saved her. sigh Let this be a lesson learnt to you Harvey. I saved Juhani, not because I was stronger than her. It's because I knew that every Jedi who was willing to betray the lightside and have suffered the darkside too long, should be redeemed," Revan replied.  
Harvey was delighted to listen to Revan's wisdom of words, "I will heed the lesson Revan, thank you," he said anxiously.   
Then Harvey stand up getting ready to leave, "Well I must be going," said Harvey.   
Revan smiled as he stood up as well, "Thanks for coming along Harvey, it's nice to have you on the team," said Revan anxiously.   
"So am I Revan," Harvey replied as he hand shake with Revan.   
As Harvey had left the room, Revan glanced at the stars waiting for something to happen. Meanwhile, somewhere on the other side of the galaxy deep in the outer rim, Darth Thorak patiently waited as she deployed her forces into position to deliver a swift blow to the Republic core worlds. She stood still on the bridge of her command ship, the Devastator, she stood there and had kept staring at the stars in front of her. Surrounding her command ship was the Sith fleet. Thousands of ships had poured into the assembly area, preparing for a major battle.   
Somewhere onboard the Devastator, Admiral Carson occupied by his trustworthy friend General Ferguson had walked down the corridor of the command deck to the bridge. They were interrupted by Commander Galloway who had received word of the Republic fleet's movements.   
"Admiral," interrupted Commander Galloway.   
Both Admiral Carson and General Ferguson stopped and looked at him, "Yes Commander?" replied Admiral Carson.   
"Admiral, I think you should be interested in this," prompted Galloway.   
Commander Galloway asked the Sith officer to display the tactical universal map projection in front of them. "Admiral, we received reports that the Republic forces have spread thin in the major Core systems of Corellian and Seswanna sectors. The other systems remained entrenched. It would appear the Republic forces are reinforcing those positions, thinking we would provoke a deadlier response," said Galloway.   
"Well I'm sure they are. Lord Thorak has plans of her own," Carson replied.   
"I'm sure she does Admiral, considering she is very dependent on finding this other Jedi she's after," said Ferguson calmly.   
Admiral Carson looked at his friend and said, "I have an instinct feeling that person is another powerful Jedi, which I think so anyway General."   
Ferguson looked at him, "Oh? Who is it?" he asked curiously.   
"I heard her say the word Revan quietly once or twice," Carson replied.   
"Revan you say Admiral? You can't be serious," snorted Ferguson. General Ferguson used to be a Commander under Darth Revan's leadership during the Mandalorian Wars. General Ferguson looked at his friend with a strange elusive face, as his friend replied, "Yes it's Revan and I'm certain. Apparently last time I heard, he was the Darth Lord of the Sith when he returned after the Mandalorian Wars."  
Commander Galloway replied, "So I heard but Revan's apprentice Darth Malak betrayed him and killed his own master."   
Ferguson stunned, "But why?" he asked.   
"Don't know, something about being superior to lead the Sith or something rather," replied Galloway.   
"Well whatever it was, Revan defeated Malak for his betrayal on the first Star Forge," Carson replied anxiously.   
"Yeah but what about Revan, Admiral? He is Jedi to be reckoned with," Ferguson asked.   
"Revan is of no concern to us Ferguson, Lord Thorak has plans of her own to deal with him," Carson replied. The General stood back, and looked the tactical display for a brief moment and then started walking off.   
Commander Galloway and Admiral Carson looked at each other as they continue discussing the possible plan of the Republic fleet's sudden movements. "Admiral, what do you think of the Republic's plans with there sudden fleet movements?" asked Galloway.   
The Admiral glanced and him and replied, "Well the Republic has left their defences spread too thin in the Corellian sector. However the Seswanna sector won't go down easily."   
Galloway nodded and asked his superior another question, "What about this planet Admiral?" he asked as he pointed his finger to the planet Balamorra.   
"Balamorra?" asked Carson.   
"Yes Admiral," replied Galloway.  
Admiral Carson glanced at the tactical display with Balamorra highlighted. Puzzled for his Commander's actions he questioned his loyal officer's feelings. "Commander, are you suggesting we attack Balamorra?" asked Carson.   
Galloway frowned, "Not yet Admiral, I suspect something is going on there."   
"Is there any other way to convince you?" Carson asked, frowning.  
"Not yet Admiral, not yet," Galloway reminded him.  
Meanwhile somewhere on the other side of the galaxy in the outer rim, the Republic fleet under the command of Admiral Dodonna had prepared to make their jump into hyperspace. Onboard the Sovereignty, Revan had consulted with Master Vandar. Bastila, Jolee, Juhani and Harvey prepared themselves for their upcoming mission. Carth and the others were left set astray but on the bridge of the Republic command ship, Admiral Dodonna stood there and waited for the right opportunity to strike.  
The fate of Revan had been decided, he has chosen to fight for the light and be the living Saviour of the galaxy. Lord Thorak plots and waits for the return of Revan… will her plan succeed? On the other hand, will be too late for Revan?


	6. Chapter Five

_**CHAPTER 5 REVAN'S CUNNING PLAN, PREPARE FOR BATTLE AT FORNAX**_

The fate of the prodical knights had been decided as Revan and Thorak will collide with each other to make the outcome of what the galaxy's fate will be. On board the Republic command ship Sovereignty, in the briefing stood Revan and his companions all together, reunited as they plotted a plan of attack and search for the Star Maps where they can reveal the second Star Forge's location. Bastila however remained uncertain of her love's fate; shed became more reluctant and started drifting away. Revan (Teknoman) remained strong for her as he was no doubt confident that his plan would work. Dodonna on the other hand, her mind was buried for the lust of revenge for the deaths of her fellow soldiers loyal to the Republic on Coruscant. While Juhani had become more irrational for Harvey, Harvey however had remained silent as he waited on the outcome of what is yet to come.   
Inside the briefing room, Revan and Admiral Dodonna stood in front of the seated group near the tactical display panel. Suddenly the Sovereignty communications had received an incoming transmission on an urgent frequency channel, the communication officer had transferred the message to the briefing room. In the room, everyone heard it gave a loud repetitive beeping noise, then within a few minutes everyone saw a halo-projection displayed, Master Vandar. "Greetings everyone," said Master Vandar.   
"Hi Master, you've summoned us?" Revan asked.  
Master Vandar smiled. "Yes Revan. The Jedi Council has decreed that the Republic fleet must survive. In doing so, the Jedi Council wants you to seek those Star Maps to obtain the second Star Forge's location that would be the most advisable approach. I suspected as much that you and the crew are in a middle of coming up with a plan yes?" Vandar said anxiously.  
"Yes we are in a middle of sorting something," Revan smirked.   
"Straight to the point Revan, the consequences of this, Bastila would not be able to assist us with her Battle Meditation," Vandar replied.  
"I'm aware of that Master," Revan smirked.  
"I'll let you decide the best cause of action then," Vandar replied.  
Revan smiled and nodded as he had agreed with his master's noble decision. He glanced at the group and spoke vigilantly. "There has been a change in plans. First phase will involve Bastila, Jolee, Juhani and Harvey. Your task is to find and locate the Star Maps. I've uploaded the coordinates that I managed to decrypt from the data pad I downloaded from the Star Map on Corellia," said Revan.   
Bastila, Jolee, Juhani and Harvey slightly looked at him with a frowning expression on their faces that expressed, 'are you crazy?' Revan noticed his friends where in doubt but he was confident enough in their abilities, then he continued on with his speech.  
"As for the second phase, the Jedi fleet will rendezvous at a secret location. The Republic fleet that we had left behind to rescue the Jedi armada at Corellia had reached Dantooine an hour ago and now receiving repairs. The third phase consists that the Republic fleet that is under the command by Admiral Dodonna will be moved to a secret location near Fornax," said Revan confidently.  
"What about me Revan?" Carth asked.   
"The fourth phase will be you Carth. Your mission is basically trying to convince the Core Worlds of the Republic to join in the fight," Revan replied.  
Bastila stared at Revan and wondered what his role in all this planning. She crossed her arms and raised her left eyebrow that indicated 'I don't see you coming along', Revan saw her and recognised that his partner wasn't amused with his decision so far. "Revan I'm concerned about my task. Can I ask?" Bastila asked, approaching him with a gentle soft voice.  
"Yeah sure," Revan replied honestly. "What is the problem?"   
"Jolee and I will be going to Tatooine and Manaan as for Juhani and Harvey, they go to Korriban and Kashyyyk. Those planets are the ones you visited not so long ago," Bastila replied.   
"You're point being?" Revan smirked.  
"Why aren't you coming along?" Bastila asked.  
"I'll admit that I have visited those Star Maps to find Darth Malak and his Star Forge. However I've decided that I'll remain here with the Republic fleet going to Fornax. There is a special base there waiting for us. After you completed locating the Star Maps I listed, meet me at Fornax," Revan replied.   
"Sounds like you had it covered," Bastila smiled.  
"Either that or I'm covered with you," Revan sniggered.  
Bastila frowned as she rolled her eyes. "Oh Revan do you must have to make jokes out of all this commotion that is going on?"  
"Who's joking around?" Revan asked innocently.  
Bastila sighed, she shook her head and walked up to him and then kissed him unexpectedly in front of the group.  
"Excuse me 'lovebirds' but we have a job to do here," Mission snapped, averting her eyes.   
Revan felt innocent as he looked at Bastila and had gently pushed her away. He stared at Bastila's eyes and telepathically told her, "Better we do that another time," said Revan. Bastila slightly smiled as she walked back and stood beside Jolee. Jolee had whispered into her ear that sparked a rather touchy comment, Bastila elbowed him on his ribs and Jolee slightly scrunched his face at her.   
"Okay now you are asking too much from us Revan," Carth replied.  
Revan frowned as he shrugged his shoulders, "Nonsense Carth. I have faith in everyone's abilities but…"   
Master Vandar had interrupted Revan's conversation as he spoke again, "The situation looks pretty grim for the Republic, if they don't act now. Without the combine strength of the Core Worlds, the Republic forces will be fighting an unforeseeable infinite strength of the Sith forces…" said Vandar reluctantly.  
Vandar glanced at Revan for a brief second, "…Revan, you will lead the Republic forces to the secret base that has been established at Fornax where you will assemble and prepare for a major operation."   
Revan bowed down, "As you wish Master Vandar," he replied.  
"Then may the Force be with you all," Vandar replied. The transmission faded.  
Revan looked at Carth again, he looked troubled and asked him, "Carth you said something before?"   
Carth replied as he waved his left hand in the air, "Yes I was. I said, you are expecting too much from us aren't you?"   
"Well that's preposterous Carth," Revan boasted. "I have faith in everyone's abilities, besides I spoke very highly of you and the Jedi Council agreed with me."   
Carth was stumped as he looked at him puzzled and confused. "You spoke highly of me? That is an understatement," Carth smirked.   
Revan looked at him and sighed in disbelief that his friend had still doubted him. "Carth, you know you are a complete pain in the neck you know that," Revan snorted.   
Carth chuckled, "Guess then I haven't lost my touch then eh?"   
"Don't be such a pain in the neck Carth. It gives us a headache, either that, a hangover," Revan replied.   
Carth looked at Revan and laughed. "Yeah Carth, Revan's right. You have been a pain you know," said Mission anxiously.   
"She's right, Carth change your attitude man, it bothers me," expressed Juhani.  
"Grow up Carth. Show some respect to Revan," Bastila snapped as she rolled her eyes sarcastically. Carth frowned as he looked at Juhani, Mission and Bastila as their faces were scrunched up and their hands on their hips that looked a bit annoyed with his comment but Carth misinterpreted that they were angry with him.   
Carth shrugged his shoulders. "Why do I get the sudden feeling that you woman stick up for Revan, the 'hot shot hero', saviour of the galaxy, who in fact he could be turned to the darkside and become who he once was?" Carth asked.  
"In case you haven't noticed. Revan has shown us his courtesy and respect to all of us. He in fact helped us stop the Sith, the Jedi saved him once and he was reborn with a new identity," Mission replied. "Now he has fallen in love with his closest friend, Bastila and you questioned us do we follow him?"   
Bastila glanced at Mission and she agreed on what she had said to him as her point of defence. "I will stand beside my love through the light of the darkness, I believe him thoroughly," Bastila replied.  
Carth snorted as he clenched his fists and waved his hands in the air in disbelief, "Bastila I don't believe it. Revan will turn to the darkside, I know it."   
Bastila argued back at him. "Maybe what your saying might be true," Bastila pointed out. "However I can't believe what we're hearing from you Carth. You think my love of my life would betray us just to get his way?"   
Carth glanced at Revan, he squinted his eyes. "I believe that he will betray us. Just you don't see it don't you Bastila, you know I'm right," Carth reminder her.  
Bastila stood there and was quite annoyed with him. Juhani interrupted the conversation and stood up for Bastila and the others for Revan. "You don't speak for the others Carth. I can't believe this, you have stood side by side with us all the way until now and you questioned your friend's confidence in you?" Juhani pointed out.  
Carth snorted, "Believe what you will Juhani, but I'm not taking this lightly." Carth looked at Revan with an evil looked on his face.  
"I remember what Admiral Karath had told me on board of the bridge of the Leviathan. Saul had already known who you were and he betrayed me. I know you will do the same Revan and there is nothing you can do about it," said the anguished voice of Carth.   
Revan argued, "Then fine, be a pain the neck, in fact… you are a pain in the neck and I can't believe you insulted me. I have done nothing than being a friend to you and now you kick me aside as if your thoughts of betrayal will happen to you again. I can't actually believe this. What do I have to convince you that I won't betray you?"  
"Nothing," Carth smirked.  
Revan snorted as he walked up to him, "I see… then in fact should I turn to the darkside what then? You will kill me? Even should I fall, I know I can be saved."   
Bastila quickly walked up behind Revan and hugged him. He was caught off guard as he looked at her with an innocent look on his face. "Not now Bastila," Revan insisted. But Bastila ignored him and quickly silenced him with a kiss, Mission had averted her eyes again as the others had rolled their eyes sarcastically.   
Carth shook his head. "Well fine Revan, have it your way then. Nevertheless, I'll be watching over you."   
Mission looked at Carth and shook her head. "Revan is not to blame for the death of your wife on Telos. It was Malak," Mission reminded him.   
Canderous slightly grinned. "You can't blame Revan for what he didn't do. It was Malak who destroyed Taris not Revan. The death of your wife was regrettably could not have been avoided. Regardless what had happened, he has changed yet anything between now and the end will determine our fate to save the galaxy or not."  
"Well said Canderous. I agree with you there," Jolee replied.  
Canderous smiled and chuckled, "Ha! I'm a Mandalorian. What can I say?" he replied.   
Harvey looked at Canderous, "Well you certainly are optimistic. He's right of course."   
"For the first time I'd never seen myself agreeing with a Mandalorian," Mission smiled. "But Canderous does speak the truth."  
Revan looked at Carth and said, "Listen to me Carth. The loss of your wife can't ease the pain. You must accept it Carth. You are a war hero, a soldier of the Republic just like me. Don't let your personal feelings cloud your judgement. Let your hate go away."   
Carth looked at him, his anger soon became subdued and then fall to the ground crying out his wife's name. Revan walked up to him and comforted the poor depressed friend and said, "Your wife will always love you Carth, remember that."   
Carth sobbed, he took heed of his friend's wisdom choice of words. Carth stood up and said, "Leave me alone. I need some time to think about… my future…" He had walked out of the briefing room leaving Revan and the others puzzled, all of them were left concerned for their friend. Despite the recent turned of events, Revan had addressed the group by finalising the remaining agenda items for the upcoming battle that is yet to come.   
"That didn't bold well did it?" Revan asked.   
Jolee replied, "You did the best you can lad, considering the outburst that Carth has displayed, I suspect that it will take time for him to gain his trust in you again."   
Revan nodded, "I hate to admit it Jolee but I find myself agreeing with you there."  
Bastila walked up to him and placed her right hand on his left shoulder. She looked at him and had telepathically communicated with him. "You tried your best Revan," Bastila comforted him. Revan shrugged his shoulders and shook his head in disagreement. Bastila spoke to him again, "Don't worry I know how you feel," she said.  
"Thanks Bastila," Revan replied thankfully, smiling at her. Bastila smiled and winked her left eye at him. Then Revan looked at the rest of the group. Juhani and Harvey slightly nodded, Jolee was staring at him with his arms crossed, Mission and Zaalbar were talking quietly between them. Canderous however tapped his right foot on the floor impatiently waited for a response from him. He looked at Admiral Dodonna but she didn't look at him, she had kept herself busy with the tactical display as she tried to figure out their next plan. Bastila patted him again for comfort then he had decided to conclude the discussion.  
"Anyway, aside from that, I think we should get back to the task at hand," said Revan.  
"I agree," Jolee replied.   
"What about the mission Revan?" Bastila asked.  
"You're right of course," Revan smiled. "Okay, where was I?"  
"Something about Bastila, Jolee, Juhani and Harvey with the Star Maps," Mission rolled her eyes.  
"Right, now I remember. Bastila, Jolee, Juhani and Harvey, find those Star Maps and rendezvous at Fornax. Carth will head towards the Republic Core Worlds and convince as many as possible to help aid us for the upcoming battle," said Revan.   
Revan looked at Admiral Dodonna and commanded her, "Admiral Dodonna, tell the fleet to prepare for departure. Set course for Fornax."   
"As you wish Revan," Dodonna replied. She had walked out of the room and leaved the crew in the briefing room.   
Suddenly Revan had felt a tremor in the Force, a dark disturbance that had lurked around the galaxy waiting for the right moment to strike. Revan looked at her love Bastila one more time before he exited the room. He stood there and winked at her then gradually walked out the briefing room. Bastila noticed him had winked at her before he'd left the room, she couldn't help but wondered why the strange voice within him.  
The door closed behind him, Bastila and the others looked at each other. Mission glanced at Bastila and asked her, "There is something different with Revan and I can't place my finger on it. Do you think he's up to something Bastila?"   
Bastila responded calmly on Mission's question, "I doubt he is up to something Mission. Revan has been acting well, quite normal as usual…"   
Mission frowned, "You don't sound so confident with that."   
Bastila frowned, she sighed knowing that a part of her still had doubts about her love's decision by sending her alone without his presence. "It reminded me of the time that Revan and I first fought against each other, after the Mandalorian Wars," Bastila replied.   
Mission glanced at her, "You mean the time you and Revan fought on the Temple?" she asked.   
Bastila looked out at the window glancing the Republic warships as she replied, "No Mission, it was before that actually."   
"Oh you mean when he was the Dark Lord?" Mission asked frowning.  
"Yes," Bastila replied flatly.  
Mission had walked up behind her, "That must have been quite hard for you."   
"It was… painful," Bastila replied.  
Mission looked at her puzzled, "It what way?" she asked.   
Bastila looked at her. "Well the sad fact was that, Revan and I… had feelings for each other back then."   
"Huh?" Mission grudged.   
"I think she was referring to when she had fallen in love with Darth Revan," said Canderous, he overheard their conversation.   
Mission was stunned and she had shrugged her shoulders. "I see your problem. Your afraid to loose him is that it?" Mission concluded.   
Bastila looked at her, "No of course not… I mean… Mission…" she nervously replied.  
Mission responded, "I see you are afraid to admit it. Come on Bastila, tell me the truth, it is true that you are worried enough to lose him."   
Bastila frowned and tried to hide her shame from the group but she had already been noticed by Juhani, Jolee and Harvey.  
"We can see it through your eyes Bastila," said Juhani telepathically.  
Bastila shook her head, she disagreed with them that Revan would be fine, not the vision saw within his soul. She wondered how she would explained it to them but – 'it wasn't appropriate' to mention at this point.  
"You're right Mission, I am afraid to lose him," Bastila admitted, she closed her eyes then she had knelt herself to the ground.   
Mission frowned as she hated to admit that she could have approached Bastila a bit better but what she had said to her couldn't change. She knelt beside her on the floor and placed her blue hand on Bastila's right shoulder. Juhani approached them and stood firmly as she watched and listened.   
"Don't worry Bastila. I'm sure Revan will be fine, whether he does or doesn't turn to the darkside, he still is your friend… companion… and most of all, your lover. You have to be strong for him Bastila," said Mission calmly.  
"I agree with Mission, Bastila," said Juhani. "We know you once had fall to the darkside and you felt the power of it, seized through your veins and purified your heart with the taint of darkness. I don't believe that Revan would be turned that quite easily."   
Bastila had opened her sight and she rolled her eyes sarcastically then hid her shame and smiled at them. "Your right of course, Revan does love me, and I must be strong for him," Bastila replied cheerfully.  
"And strong you shall…" said a voice approaching them, it was Harvey.   
"Harvey? How did you know?" Bastila asked.   
"I just overheard the conversation about Revan and I stumbled across drawling to the conclusion that his plan may not work out as he expected it to," Harvey replied.   
Bastila raised her left eyebrow, "How so?" she asked.   
Harvey responded calmly, "Revan is a head strong soldier, like you Bastila. However his destiny lies on a path that leads to a vital decision, to become a saviour or a conqueror."   
Bastila nodded as she had suspected as much that it would have drawn to the conclusion that this would be the case. She remained certain that her love had chosen to stay on the path of the light. She had already suffered too much from the shared experience of the darkside as her feelings for him putted her in an awkward position. "But Harvey, Revan had already told me that he had decided to become a saviour of the galaxy not a conqueror," Bastila replied.  
Juhani walked away as she had felt awkward that the conversation kept mentioned the 'darkside'. Harvey shook his head, "You don't get it do you? Saying the words 'I'll be a saviour, servant of the light' means little to the Force. He can choose that path yes, but it doesn't necessarily mean that you have to be, who or what you are."   
Mission shrugged her shoulders, "Eh… mind you Harvey, I think you've got both Bastila and I lost here."   
Harvey replied, "How should I put it? Considered this… Revan had chosen to become a saviour of the galaxy. He must confront the evil conqueror, in that case, Darth Thorak but during that journey he will face the danger that is within…"   
Bastila glanced at him and realised that it had to be the taint he referred to. "…himself," Harvey concluded.   
"So you mean Revan will be facing the darkside of himself?" Bastila asked.   
"Don't jump into conclusions just yet Bastila, there may be still hope for him. Considering the bond you shared with him," Harvey replied.  
"Well what good is the bond that I share with Revan going to do with it?" Bastila asked curiously.   
Harvey stood still and glanced at the window looking at the Republic warships moving into formation and replied, "Regrettably. Bastila it is your passion with Revan keeps him strong, but you must be strong enough to face the darkside of him. Enough that will…"   
"Destroy him?" concluded Bastila.   
Harvey shook his head, "Strong enough to face the darkside. You must be able to control your feelings for him when the time comes, and you too have to make that decision. However if he couldn't be saved, you will have to capture him or worse, kill him."   
Mission snorted, "Of course Bastila with save him. Bastila would not give up on Revan, not a minute."   
Harvey frowned, "That's true Mission however, if you're in her shoes and Revan had turned to the darkside would you kill him? Despite all the love your shared with him, a friend who saved you from the darkside and redeemed you to the lightside, would you even consider killing him just for that?" he asked.   
Mission frowned, "Unfortunately I wouldn't have the courage to do such a thing Harvey. Considering, he had been with us through thick and thin, I doubt that I would even have the guts to kill him."   
Harvey nodded and crossed his arms. He suspected as much that answer would really be the case that they wouldn't kill a person who helped them so much and had sacrificed everything doing so. Harvey agreed that Revan had paid his dues when he saved another Jedi from the darkside, in fact two Jedi, Juhani and Bastila. The Jedi Council had thought that reprogramming him to find the Star Forge and stop Malak would work, well it did in a sense but Revan had regained consciousness and had realised the truth of his identity that he wasn't Teknoman but Revan, who was a hero to the Republic but he had betrayed the Republic and had become the Dark Lord of the Sith.  
"That's what I had meant by that. Would you kill a friend who saved you and loved you? If I was in Bastila's shoes, I would try by any means to save him before it's too late," Harvey smirked.   
"Well I don't know to be honest," Bastila said bluntly.  
Harvey smiled, "Then there is still hope for you yet Bastila. Revan must not die as he is the key to saving the galaxy."   
"Well I hope your right Harvey," Bastila reminded him. "Anyway let's get back to the task at hand, the more time we waste, the less time we have to finding those Star Maps."   
"I agree. May the Force be with you," Harvey replied.   
As the Ebon Hawk crew had departed the briefing room, an upset Carth Onasi sat at the cockpit of the Ebon Hawk command deck, had been going through some thinking. He was brain storming as he tried to come with an excuse for his actions in the briefing room, despite his arrogance and selflessness towards Revan. Carth had made an entry in his log and forwarded an apologetic message to Revan via a comm. link.  
Later that day, Revan was in his quarters meditating. He had thought it over with his plan to stop Darth Thorak. His only question remained… "Why Bastila is the third prodical knight?" Revan had thought it over time and time again, he had come up with one conclusion, 'his love relationship with Bastila' and the bond they shared.  
Meanwhile Canderous and Mission Vao with their companion Zaalbar had went to the infirmary as they'd discussed further on about Revan and their escape from Coruscant. While Jolee and Juhani had discussed further on with their plan of retrieving the Star Maps without major delays.   
Harvey on the other hand had returned to his quarters, meditating as he prepared himself for his next vital mission yet. In Bastila's quarters, a weary Bastila remained unsettled, she tried to sleep but she tossed and turned, to ease her mind she had decided to see Revan in his quarters and confess her feelings for him. Juhani rationalised as Harvey's presence had caused her made a serious decision to confess her feelings for him.   
Meanwhile, on the far side of the Jedi Academy planet, Dantooine, Master Vandar and the Jedi fleet had martial together prepared for the next upcoming battle against the Sith. While the rest of the Republic fleet that escaped from Coruscant had started their repairs, the Republic fleet continued to rebuild their strength. The secret base near Fornax continued to rebuild a new Republic fleet. Thousand of ships had already been constructed by each hour, preparing for a major battle with the Sith Armada based at Coruscant.   
On board the bridge deck of the Republic command ship, Sovereignty, their stood Admiral Dodonna at her command chair and commanded the fleet to set course for Fornax. As the fleet had jumped into hyperspace, the thoughts of every crewmember began to wonder, should Revan's plan work or fail? Triumph or defeat, go through the minds of the Ebon Hawk crew.   
With time is running out, somewhere on the other side of the galaxy, the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Thorak, continued her plot against Revan and waited for the right time. While near Fornax, a small Sith patrol fleet had reached their destination where the Republic forces had remained in secrecy, hidden from the outsiders where no one could locate the secret base of operations of the massive and intensive construction of the massive Republic fleet build up. Suddenly the Sith patrol had located something…  
Somewhere near Fornax, a Republic Commander named, Tony Fuzzbucket, on board his command ship, the "Independence" was alerted by the sudden Sith fleet movement. "Commander Fuzzbucket, report to the bridge," said the Twi'lek communications officer, ensign Vetch.   
Command Fuzzbucket ran from his quarters and enter the elevator and hurried up to deck 1, bridge. Within moments to spare, the elevator doors flung wide open and there stood the gasping Commander Fuzzbucket as he entered the bridge deck. "Report!" said the gasping Commander.   
Ensign Vetch replied, "Sir, our sensors have detected a small Sith fleet approaching grid 5 mark 1!"   
Commander Fuzzbucket had caught his breath "How many ships Ensign?"   
Ensign Vetch looked at his control panel and scanned the area again. "Four Sith destroyers Commander," he replied.   
"Great (sigh) when I thought things are getting worse," Fuzzbucket muttered. "Ensign, send a transmission to Admiral Dodonna, tell her, the Sith know we're here."   
The ensign looked at him for a split second then he had sent the transmission away. "Commander, do you have a plan to stop them?" asked the hesitant ensign.   
The Commander looked at him and said, "We can't reveal the entire new Republic fleet built up here yet Ensign but if we can some pretend to send a small force behind them, they might think it's just a patrol."   
The doubtful ensign looked at him and rolled his eyes. "I don't think that plan will work Commander," Vetch said sarcastically. "Sith aren't as dumb as we thought. More likely they'll figure out that it's just a pitiful attempt just to distract them."   
Commander Fuzzbucket frowned, "Then you have any alternative?"   
The Twi'lek Ensign frowned as he replied, "Well no."   
The hesitant Commander frowned and continued to watch the tactical display, he saw the four blue triangle figures that represented the Sith Destroyers, slowly approached the ring planet of Fornax.   
"Ensign, send three ships that are ready for battle and send them behind the Sith ships, see if that gets a reaction," ordered Fuzzbucket.   
Ensign Vetch nodded and gave the order. Within moments, three Republic cruisers popped up behind the Sith patrol. Then the Sith destroyers began to change course on an intercept course. Commander Fuzzbucket murmured to himself, "Excellent. Now we've got the Sith distracted. I hope it will be enough time to distract them while we move the fleet elsewhere."   
Then Ensign Vetch spoke, "The Sith have moved to intercept on the cruisers. Enemy fighters have been launched. Our cruisers had opened fire at maximum range."   
"Ensign, send Red and Blue fighter squadrons to engage the Sith warships while Green and Gold squadron engage the fighters," ordered Fuzzbucket.   
"Yes sir," Vetch replied anxiously.   
The Republic fighters had roared from every hangar in the massive Republic armada, they all screamed through the depths of space and covered the stars of the galaxy. The Sith fleet started to engaged the three Republic cruisers, little did they know, a swarm of Republic fighters were approaching them.   
Meanwhile somewhere in hyperspace, Admiral Dodonna had received an emergency transmission from the secret base near Fornax. Admiral Dodonna summoned Revan to the briefing room, Revan snapped out of his deep meditation and rushed out of his quarters but as he started running down the corridor, he saw Bastila was on her way to see him. Bastila saw him and had quickly grabbed his attention.   
"Revan. Stop, where are you going?" Bastila asked.  
"Fornax is under attack," Revan said flatly.  
Bastila was shocked as she heard the sudden news. "What? The Sith have found Fornax, the secret hiding place of the Republic fleet build up?" asked the shocked Bastila.   
"I really hope not Bastila. Hurry come with me," said Revan anxiously.   
"I'm right with you," Bastila replied cheerfully.   
They both ran down the corridor using their Force speed power to the nearest elevator, and then they had entered inside the elevator where they were transported directly to the bridge. After a few minutes later they had entered the bridge command deck, and saw Admiral Dodonna had already been waiting for them in the briefing room. Admiral Dodonna saw Revan and Bastila as they had entered the briefing room, the door closed behind them.   
The audio transmission from Fornax was played again. Both of stared at her and wondered why the sudden news then she looked at Revan and spoke. "Revan, I just received an urgent message from our secret base at Fornax. A small Sith patrol fleet entered Fornax's space and they more likely discovered our presence there," said Dodonna.   
Revan had felt different that the tremor in the Force didn't quite really annoy him but just enough to make him curious. "I don't believe the Sith have sent a signal yet. I believe they are after us in specific" Revan replied doubtfully.  
"I agree with Revan, Admiral. He and I don't sense anything unusual about this Sith fleet, however we both had felt something rather odd in the midst," Bastila added anxiously.   
Revan looked at her and had spoken with her telepathically, "Bastila why you had to bring that up?" he smirked. Bastila looked at him and shook her head and had replied to him telepathically, "She must know," she insisted. Revan frowned as he crossed his arms in disappointment.  
"You know something Bastila?" Dodonna asked.   
"Yeah you could say that Admiral. However I don't sense anything major that could be problem yet, but send the fleet into Fornax. Bastila and I will fly the Jedi Defender fighters and engage the Sith fleet. Once they are destroyed, we'll prepare ourselves to save the remaining Republic survivors on Balamorra and then, retake Coruscant," said Revan confidently.   
"Very well then Revan. I'll send a squadron of Snub fighters to aid you. Destroy the Sith warships, prevent them from sending a burst transmission. Then rendezvous with us on the other side of the planet Fornax," Dodonna replied gladly.   
Revan and Bastila both nodded at her as they'd left the room and rushed to the hangar bay. In the hangar bay as they approached their fighter craft, Revan had felt an interesting disturbance in the Force. He felt as if a person had become cold and disheartened, he slowly approached to his fighter but the tremor had become even stronger and intensifying. Bastila looked back at her love and she had sensed it too.   
"You feel that Bastila?" Revan asked.   
"Yes I do my love, what is it?" Bastila replied.  
"I don't know to be honest my dear but its coming from inside the Ebon Hawk," Revan replied reluctantly.   
"That's strange Revan because I can sense Carth's presence in their," Bastila pointed out.  
Both Revan and Bastila looked at each other and gasped. "Carth," they snapped together.  
"Let's go," said Revan flatly.   
Bastila nodded as she followed him to the Ebon Hawk. Within minutes they had reached the doorstep to the ramp that led inside the Ebon Hawk. Revan glared at Bastila while she stared at him then looked at the Ebon Hawk.  
"Want to check it out?" Revan asked. Bastila looked at him and nodded.  
"I don't see why not, let's go," Bastila replied.  
They had entered the Ebon Hawk, the presence of the darkside was definitely inside the ship but it was rather strange that the darkside had made its way inside the Ebon Hawk. Bastila looked at Revan and spoke to him telepathically, "I sense something wrong here, very wrong" she said.   
Revan glanced at his love as he hated to admit that something ideally had gone wrong inside the ship. "I know. I have a bad feeling about this," Revan smirked.  
Down the corridor they'd went to the tactical display room, both Revan and Bastila had split up as they checked out the rest of the ship. Revan had walked to the cockpit searching for Carth, Bastila walked to the cargo bay to checked on a few things then suddenly a loud 'thug' happened in the cockpit area. "Revan?" Bastila shouted, her heart trembled as she'd felt scared in the dark.   
Revan heard her voice and didn't want to alarm her. "I'm alright. I just found Carth," Revan shouted.  
Bastila then ran to the cockpit and she saw Revan had knelt down beside Carth, holding him on his arms. "Carth, Carth!" shouted Revan, he shook the unconscious Carth desperately as hey tried to wake him up.   
Revan looked at Bastila, "Bastila, call Med Lab it's urgent. I sense Carth's heart strength weakening."   
Bastila nodded and ran down the corridor and exited the Ebon Hawk, she reached her fighter and had sent a quick message to sickbay on her communicator, as Revan continued comforting Carth "Rest easy Carth, help is on the way," said Revan. He placed his right hand on Carth's chest as he tried to heal him, during the healing process he had felt the darkside presence had corrupted Carth somehow but it had left Revan quite intrigued, then he saw a carcass of some sort and wondered what it was.  
A few minutes later the medics had arrived at the scene, Bastila was with them. Mission, Canderous and Zaalbar heard the news and had rushed to the Ebon Hawk in the hangar bay. As the medics had picked up Carth, Revan and Bastila stood aside and watched their dear friend taken to Sickbay where he will be treated.   
Mission saw Revan and shouted, "Revan wait!"   
Revan turned around and saw Mission ran towards him. "Will he be alright?" she asked, gasping her breath.   
Revan replied, "He'll be fine Mission. Fortunately he is lucky to be alive."   
Mission looked puzzled, "What do you mean?" she asked.   
"I found this thing," Revan replied, grudging.  
Zaalbar growled and roared at him furiously, Revan looked at his tall fury friend and he was stunned that a wookie never had complained so much about this dead creature he held up on his right hand.   
"I take it you know these things?" asked Revan.   
Mission's face had turned pale pink as her chicks evidently made Revan noticed that she looked quite awful. "I think I'm going to be sick," Mission smirked.  
Zaalbar growled and rolled his eyes. "Yeah these creatures I've seen before. They are called Thiroaks." Bastila and Revan looked at each other, they were confused.   
"Thiroaks? Never heard of them Zaalbar," Revan frowned.  
The tall fury brown wookie looked at his life debt companion, "Revan, I understand you don't know these creatures. They are from Telos."   
Bastila interrupted as she shook her head, "Whoa Telos… that can't be right, that's where Carth used to live before Malak flattened the planet."   
Revan frowned, "That would make a lot of sense. Telos, was well know for habiting these creatures, however the one thing I'm confused about is that why this creature attacked Carth from his neck."   
"Hang on a sec, I thought you didn't know these creatures," Bastila replied, clearly irritated.  
"Oh just stop it Bastila," Revan whinged, clearly stressed.  
"Revan I don't know how I would argue with you sometimes, you gave Zaalbar an honest response then suddenly you'd realised that you recognised the name and believe to have an explanation for this," Bastila frowned.  
"What can I say, it was fun," Revan laughed.  
Bastila had rolled her eyes and sighed. "Revan you are incorrigible. Must you joke a lot and not be serious just this once?"   
"Hey it's not my fault dearest," Revan smirked, teasing her.  
"Stop making fun out of me," Bastila whinged.  
"Dang, I always enjoyed having fun teasing you," Revan frowned.  
"Oh stop it Revan," Bastila whinged. "Must you?"  
Revan chuckled. "Seriously you have to know me a lot me sweetie."  
Zaalbar laughed at them. Revan smiled as he thought he had become victorious out of this round and leaved Bastila confused. Bastila however had slightly discovered that Revan's thoughts through the Force in the bond relationship, Revan tried to flirt with her. She shook her head and murmured, "I can't believe I'd fell for that one," she muttered.  
"So Zaalbar," said Revan seriously. "What about these Thiroaks?"   
"I don't know Revan but I suggest you better find the answers you seek from Carth when he recovers," Zaalbar replied.  
Revan glanced at Carth's crutch, "Let's just hope he will recover soon."   
Then a transmission had popped up on both Bastila's and Revan's communicator, "Revan and Bastila, we've just received word that the Sith fleet is in disarray but I need you out there soon," said the voice of Admiral Dodonna.   
Revan replied, "Acknowledge Admiral. By the way, I suggest you go to Sickbay, a friend of yours needs to see you." Bastila smiled and started walking with Revan to the fighter crafts.   
"Someone special for me?" Dodonna asked.   
"Cut to the chase Admiral just go there and find out huh?" Revan whinged. He heard Bastila chuckled in the background and tried to shush her lips.   
"Bastila and Revan, I hope this isn't another of those jokes of yours?" muttered Dodonna.   
"Of course not Admiral," Revan smirked.  
"Very well then Revan, now get going," Dodonna replied gladly.   
Bastila glanced at her love, "Couldn't you just say it was Carth, Revan?" Bastila asked.  
Revan chuckled. "Bastila I know as much what goes round and comes round between those two people."   
Bastila laughed, "I get it. You intentionally got the Admiral to go and see her love, and then make them confess each other right?"   
Revan chuckled, "Yeah it does have a nice ring to it."   
Bastila laughed as she hugged Revan, "You make me feel alive Revan," smiled Bastila happily.   
Revan looked at his love's face and replied, "I'm strong with you and you make me feel alive too."   
Bastila blushed, "Oh Revan…" Revan kissed her and there stood the two lovebirds again, smooching away then their communicators had rung again. Revan slightly looked at then he heard a voice, it was the voice of Jolee.   
"Revan, it's Jolee. I'm in Sickbay with Carth and he is recovering just fine, the Doctor said he should be out within an hour," said Jolee calmly.  
Revan and Bastila continued smooching, then Jolee interrupted them, "I know you two lovebirds are out there, kissing away and oh did someone forget, they have their orders to carry out on?"   
Revan stopped kissing Bastila and sighed, he whispered, "Why me?" he whinged. Then he looked at Bastila, rolled his eyes and tapped on his communicator, "Yes I know that Jolee. Thanks for letting us know, see you soon."   
Within moments later, Bastila and Revan had entered their Jedi Defender fighter cockpits, and started their engines. Then they roared out the hangar bay and jumped to the coordinates where the battle had already been taken place near Fornax.


End file.
